Tora
by Lozzien Lavender
Summary: Helga Hufflepuff was always a sly one; afterall she did create a spell that allowed her kin to live on through their souls. Being born into his second physical life Honani Renasci is ready to explore the world; and meets a certain Slytherin along the way.
1. In the Beginning

In the hazy mist, silver like clouds, against the pitch midnight black background, billions of floating figures almost soul white each, with exceptions of grey hazy, almost invisible against the background. Each figure floating peacefully gentle innocent smiles, plastered as they dreamt of happiness and hope, whilst snuggled in a fatal position. Every now and again a figure would shoot downwards, landing into a new body. Every one of these "figures" in the mist, are souls some of which destined to be evil, some destined to be good, some to be dark, and some light, whilst others grey, and neutral. They come in a variety, every single creature being or human ends up here in the Soul Plane. Certain people who are naturally sensitive to Magic, or have some sort of druid or Nymph history and heredity have the ability to come to the Soul Plane and converse with the spirits.

These people can be necromancers or Ancient Vampires who were gifted over time, or perhaps they could be wand makers; who view over the soul to find the correct wand suited for that person and that person only.

For this reason, Olivander stood comfortable as he looked over the souls. Most were muggles yet others were extremely old wizards and witches, and some few creatures dotted around. He floated over to the crystallized magical beings and smiled as he looked over a young girl of about six with gentle, black hair, gentle blue eyes which held unachievable amounts of wisdom and blue robes, blink and smile before falling back unconscious. Olivander smiled as he looked over the renewed soul of Rowena Ravenclaw.

You see, Rowena for example died at a ripe old age, but her soul, was recreated with all her knowledge and thoughts and understanding, waiting to be placed into a new body, kicking out that bloodlines proper soul. This ability was not of her own power, nor was it Salazar's or Godric's. It was Helga's doing. She knew that one day the world would need their help again so used her power to do this, besides it helped the growth of the Earth in doing do, the Elves knew this too, so they fled also. Olivander, he also knew this as he conversed with Helga as often as possible gaining knowledge those who went mad for strived to achieve. Shaking his head slightly to shake himself out of his daze Olivander floated over to a green crystal to see, Baby Salazar, glaring at his limbs, for he had to wait a while for his new body to be procreated.

You see, if a bloodline, like Salazar's was still alive, he had to wait longer for a body which fits his soul to come along, Salazar, could go into Godric or Merlin's bloodline, by stealing the body of the descendant before the descendant can get there. However, Helga knew that some souls would be greedy and do this so prevented it.

Helga already had this gift, so she had died and passed on, however, she recreated a new soul with her bloodline to live on, so (to try to explain) if Helga's bloodline for example a male had a child, the moment the child came into this world, the father would no longer would have Helga's powers, these would pass onto the child, however the fathers soul couldn't survive without the power Helga had gifted him so would die and couldn't be resurrected either thus wouldn't be a part of the soul plane and would pass on, so if this child had no children, the child's soul would recreated and pass into a new body, after waiting a while first. No one knows how long it takes before the Soul had a body to join, it only knew once it was reborn, and had no way of helping itself… Other than stealing another body of course, but that wasn't allowed.

Since the child's soul was recreated, it could pass into anyone's body. Olivander had no idea who or where this child was; since this process had happened too many times for him to follow. However, this single soul of Hufflepuff, knew exactly where it was, and spotted an ideal opportunity and grasped it before the window could pass.

Olivander watched as a young boy in a yellow tinted almost invisible crystal shape, shoot down. Olivander grinned and closed his eyes willing himself back into the physical world. Still smiling he blinked, getting used to the feel again. He was back in his shop. He knew where this soul was now. He had work to do, as his job to match souls to their proper wands. This is a common gift amongst wand crafters, not many had this gift, because not many followed this area to a master ship level, where magic itself would gift these talented souls. Olivander smiled and rushed to the back to create Hufflepuff's new wand. Impatient and excited as he was, he couldn't wait, and smiled deeply at the wand laid out before him before picking up a branch of Hazel wood and getting to work.

**Okie so I did update this chapter FYI, It was bad but now its… sorta better…**

**I would like to Disclaim that I do not own Harry Potter… yet… If you read on you'll find out… But I do own, Honani the Hufflepuff descendant ^^**

**Any who feel free to read and review! ^.^**


	2. Birth

It was warm, where ever he was. It was comfortable yet he knew he had to awake. Blinking revealed him to be in somewhere, pink and well, fleshy. Looking at his miniscule arms he realised he was floating and was a still impregnated baby, as he woke he presumed he could be born at anytime. Oh yes he defiantly knew he was a boy. Pondering, he wondered what this life would be like; his last life was a bit disappointing, dying of black plague when the disease got curious was not a part of his plan. He had lived many lives now, and knew that wandmaker knew where he was, he couldn't really care. He actually missed his proper parents in these times he was alone. It was part of the routine Helga sorted out, once the child was conceived the gifts of the parent were passed on and the magic would turn again itself. He feels sorry for his father who's magic once he was out of his mother's body, started to slowly turn in on itself, like a black hole, leaving him to convulse on the floor. The nurse grabbed him in fear and the same happened to his mother, he recalled, she started to chock while he watched, he knew what was happening of course but to realise that it would happen to him after nine months of pregnancy wasn't really encouraging.

Maybe that's why every one of his ancestors took this route, this is his second time being born, and all he could remember the first time was COLD! So that also wasn't really encouraging either. He feels sorry for cursing this new mother with well himself. It's not his fault is it, the untrained magic will cause her to grown infectious and die. It's not really his fault, but its times like these in which being Helga's recreated descendant sucks. He can see the reason why though, so the only way to die and stay dead and pass on is to get some poor sap pregnant and then getting eating inside out by magic, then staying in the afterlife with said resentful poor sap. He doesn't really believe this to be the best choice of path for his life or afterlife for this matter. He is also sick of referring to himself in third person as He; a name would be lovely... It is decided he call shall himself, Honani, pronounced Ho-nah-nee, the reason being is that he prefers the name Harry or Har as a nick name and loves to see his new Guardians stumble over it as he gets into trouble. Honani also means Badger in some foreign language, so fits in well being Hufflepuff.

Honani didn't have many friends in his previous life, he is staring his second so hopes he will get some more. He couldn't breathe, something was happening. It felt weird, some sort of pulsing energy. Honani squeezed his eyes shut in desperation and closed his mouth and went with the flow. It wasn't long before, he felt cool, sharp, COLD air, attack him from every angle, he squealed in surprise and started to wail, before feeling a something soft, fuzzy and warm cover him. He silenced immediately and murmured a thank you, which came out more as a gentle coo as he was placed against someone's chest.

Deciding now would be as good a time as any, he blinked...

Bright lights quickly dimmed as he looked into a pair of warm chocolate looking eyes, and gentle flowing brown hair. His new mother was beautiful, too bad he had cursed her the moment his soul entered her body. But it was a good thing, in some ways; the original soul would have become a murderer and killed this beautiful figure above him in cold blood... At least Honani could use sleeping spores on the family before the infection got too bad, another case of plague with a luckily uninfected baby as a survivor... nothing new.

Looking around the room he could see it was middle classy, the room was clean, the bed could be in better condition but it would do, there was a clean window which looked down on a red cobbled street and carriages with horses and a few olden cars driving at a snail's pace past, main street somewhere he guessed.

"Hey there honey, I'm your Mummy" said well, his new mother. "Honey, sounds like someone as sweet as you" she cooed, nuzzling him.

Honani smiled sweetly, honey is a lovely name, yet he'd prefer Ho-Na-Ni though they sound the same. He just mumbled a bunch of frustrated baby babble in response. He looked around, wondering whether there was anyone other than the nurse in the room... There was. A tall, bulky man stood silently, impassively in the corner, with an almost calculating look on his face. He wore a greying suit and a torn up top hat. He had a creased crow's feet in the corners of his eyes, due to age, snarl mimicked from a tiger which oddly suited his stay away look, settled almost permanently from the look on his face upon his mouth. He had harsh cruel Iron looking eyes. Overall his face wasn't at all welcoming; it was the polar opposite of what a new born father's should look like. Noticing his glaze, the mother looked over her shoulder to spot him. Her eyes widened the most minuscule amount.

Honani noticed this of course and glared at this unknown man from her slightly quivering arms.

"Sally" the man greeted in his sick gruff voice, "Well, well, well, looks at what you tried to hide from me... That thing in your arms... You should have known to never mess with your bloodline so you hid here in the muggle world, how very unlike you my dear Renasci."

Honani knew this man was very, very stupid, not only does he mention the word muggle in a room with a muggle nurse, but he pissed Honani off to know that man is German, Honani knew that Grindelwald was growing in power before he died, even though his body was of a muggle descent. Plants are very good spies. Slightly happy that he's of a Wizarding bloodline, it would explain everything a whole lot more if plants suddenly start to craw up his body when he's sleeping, slightly ticked that this man could be a threat to him. Also he's happy to have a full name. Honani Renasci...

Nice, exotic type of name.

"Y-you don't understand, I-I loved him and he threw me away! Does it really matter what happens to Honey? Please I beg you don't kill my child!" She pleaded as the disgusting man, slowly walked forwards towards her, in her blood soaked dress, Honani widened his eyes, why hadn't he noticed this, and it was taking effect sooner than he thought. He shrieked trying to avert the attention towards the toxic barbed vines creeping towards the unaware mother. The nurse turned oblivious to the man. Disillusion Charm. The nurse shrieked also, gaining the attention of the two adults.

His mother in all her glory turned and gasped at the vine crawling up her body. It was a dull dark purple colour and was smooth like a snake. It stalked up her body around her chest, lassoing around her waist to hold her still. The nurse grabbed him before with lightning speed; the vines lashed her wrists together. Her olive skin, streaked as the veins stood out pronounced as poison touched her skin, her lips plump red, looked like small bags of blood as the poison took effect, sloshing every now and then as her body convulsed. Her brown eyes wide with panic darted between the Man and Honani. Honani stared at her eyes as they connected and let a small word leak out before the vine reached her mouth.

"Sorry" He whimpered. Brown eyes went wide in shock and adoration before filling with terror as the vines unknowingly crept towards her mouth from her neck. Honani looked away, choosing to instead stare at the man in the corner, the sick man. The dirty man, who stared in, adoration, fascination, and almost lust as he watched Honani's mother convulse as vines streaked her insides with poison. It was far from over.

Honani knew what was to happen so blocked his ears and eyes from view, he knew the vines would manoeuvre through her living body, poisoning and killing any organs it met as it went, winding down her windpipe, past her vocal chords, down through the bloodstream to the heart. Where it would wind around and around and constrict like some demented snake waiting until the body would give its last signal of life. Still to ensure nothing could possibly bring the victim back to life, would cause thick, pulsating thorns of giant ice cream cone size to erupt from her body at all points of where the vines touched the body, from the vines themselves before retracting at in human speeds to slither back to where it came from.

Honani knew this as he too would go through this as his magic turned against him, when he impregnated some poor soul.

Honani waited... and waited... and waited... hearing the squeak and slither erupt from the vocal chords he whined, withdrawing tighter within himself... Waiting...

And undignified squelch of torn skin, blood and bones and Honani knew it was all over. Opening his eyes, he saw a bloody mess on the floor; a beautiful lifeless face staring emptily was all that remained. The eyes were always untouched, the vines thought the eyes were beautiful so didn't dare touch them, it was what happened in everyone of these cases, he turned his head to see a bloodstained vine wave at him before departing out the window from whence it came.

The room changed significantly from the beautiful white room he was birthed in, it was now a delicious looking murder scene. Streaked vines caused a delicate pattern against the window towards the body, which was nothing more than a mush with a beautiful purple jaw face. The blood leaked down the tiles to pool near Honani.

Honani wouldn't deny himself. He loved this. He loved the colour red, staining the white background. Many other descendants denied themselves by denying this; they were pulled from the soul line so some other would take their place, Honani couldn't say he didn't like blood, he did. He could be a vampire but no, he was nothing more than a blood bathed baby, as all descendants have to be. You see, Helga didn't do this type of magic without consequence, there has to be a sacrifice so the transfer would be complete.

An unknown fact; Helga Hufflepuff, may have been the best at healing magic, but if she was in combat, she could have matched Salazar, Blood for Blood. So many deaths hung over her Death Bow. It was her hidden hobby between the two founders.

Honani blinked putting a hand in the crimson liquid before looking up, when had the nurse put him down. He saw her, lying against the wall in shock by the looks of things. He forgot about the man. Turning he saw him also leaning over next to the wall, staring in hunger at Honani. Flinching back slightly, Honani glared as dark a glare as he could muster.

They were interrupted in their staring contest by the doctor, who dropped his fancy clipboard in the blood in shock before looking around the room and running out, perhaps to get the police. It splashed and splattered onto Honani, who cooed as he admired the colour. Nothing could replicate blood. It was too thick for water, too thin for paste; it was just in between and helped poppies grow.

Honani looked up as the man walked over. He had a calculating grin on his face. Honani had enough of him, if he wanted to kidnap him, face the muggles first. So Honani sneezed. Little did anyone know that, Honani had subtly torn down the strange man's Disillusion charm with a simple sneeze, without the man even noticing.

Thundering footsteps alerted the three including the nurse of the police which appeared not one second later. Taking in the scene, they quickly apprehended the nurse and took longer to apprehend the bulky man, who snarled taking in the smug face on Honani. Honani knew he hadn't seen the last of him. One police officer looked at him and Honani looked back, smiling gently.

Honani wondered, what was going to happen next now that his mother was dead, his father abandoned him, and he had a crazy snarling wolf-like man interested in him, as he was being carried away through the hospital by the Policeman.

**Done, woo 2,112 words I love it :D**

**Before I get any complains though, he isn't a normal baby, alright, he is way past his due day and has naturally occurring muscles in his body as being a weak floppy baby after being a strong adult gets annoying after a while, so Helga obviously fixed it. I will then explain later what happened to Honani's mother and her back story. Yah so done! Woo I just had an urge to do chapter.**

**-Please Review it means a lot to us because this is our first try at a Harry Potter story- :D**


	3. Masterpiece

It turns out that the policeman sent Honani down to another nurse where. She took all his measurements, and deemed him healthy, although some psychologist questioned his mental state of mind after the 'murder' as they are calling it; they had to do a couple _more _tests. To Honani it was nothing short of a nightmare, they took him to a really bight white room where there were a collection of toys and objected where the psychologists took his reactions down. They were ridiculous to be honest, adults making nothing but fools of themselves in a hope of discovering some sort of abnormality they would gladly write down and study somewhere. Many of these people were trying to get discovered in the psychological world, so they could be more recognised in their studies… To Honani, they looked desperate.

"Clap, Clap" An old woman said, "Clap, Clap" The old woman was hunched over clapping whilst plastering a huge smile on her face which was as fake as plastic flowers. Honani looked at her with a face which could only be described as "What, in the name of Badgers, are you doing?" They kept this up for about a week, which by this time did multiple things. It caused Honani to become infamous as the baby who survived the murder. It caused rumours to work full time on Honani's situation. It caused Honani to become extremely bored. The only thing the psychologist's managed to find were a fast reaction time, strong bones and muscles, and his growth being at a rapid speed. All of which were not of useful information. So they concluded he was fine and just needed a loving, understanding home.

Or that was what they said.

That was where his problems came, in a world slowly becoming nothing more than ruins due to the war; he had little option but to go to a foster home, then if no... When things got bad enough with this family, it was planned that he would be sent to an orphanage. His new foster parents were not the best. Strict Catholics with a hatred for _anything_ different, it was bound to end up badly. Even the dumbest child, would have an inkling of a bad feeling about this. Loving home, if this was a loving home Honan had been turned into a Selkie-which might have been a better life. Honani ended up staying there for a few years, until something… Strange happened…

His parents were almost polar opposites, his father was bulky, unhealthy and his skin seemed to have a layer of sweat or grease permanently covering his body. His new mother had black hair and piercing blue eyes, examining him constantly for any sign of a flaw; she had a horribly pointed face and had a settled glare on her features. His father however, had very little ginger hair and always wore a black torn up suit; he also wore a very disturbing bowler's hat which apparently made him more 'classy'. In all honesty it made him look more foolish. His eyes were an almost beady like some sort of rodent although if one were to stare at them long enough, it felt almost as if they were killing you through sight.

At six years old, Honani looked like an odd one out of the family. He was small, he had gentle black hair which was a bit scruffy and seemed to come alive during windy days, as it had seen cases of latching onto people or items. His eyes were of a forest green nothing really significant however, would darken to almost a black colour when he was angry and during any happy experience they turned a bright yellow for a moment or two before dulling into an unsuspicious lime colour. He was almost glad he ended up like this, as his previous body was almost an exact duplicate, and trying not to sound too snobby liked the way he looked and was slightly glad some other soul hadn't messed this body up.

However his parents often would. His foster parents resented Honani with every fibre of their being, as they were meant to drop out of the foster system but got dumped with young Honani before they had the chance. His parent's were called Kapela Duncan and Douglas Duncan. Douglas was often out and apparently was prone to brag about his middle class life. Kapela on the other hand was the opposite and stayed mostly indoors, making food for her husband, boasting to the neighbours, and forcing Honani into work. Kapela never touched the garden and proclaimed it to be Honani's job to sort it out. It was for lack of any describable word which could be put to better use, an overgrown jungle, plucked straight from the rainforest... The deepest, darkest, deathliest part of the rainforest, forget monkeys and rainbows and colourful plants, its talking darkness, dead branches, a man eating jaguar or two, with vines which look unnervingly like devils snare. Honani's ration side was in shock while his bloodthirsty side was singing in joy.

Honani had fallen in love with this garden.

At this point, Honani was six, and saying he was treated like a house elf would be an understatement, a BIG understatement.

There had been a time when Honani was terrified. He was utterly filled with fear. He was so frightened he couldn't sleep for days after. He couldn't handle what happened to him.

The cause of the fear is simple... Douglas, being the 'overworked' man he was came home drunk. Kapela knew this and for once left the house for the Douglas hurricane to pass out on the chair in the lounge.

No warning for Honani mother, nothing why thank you.

Calling Honani beautiful would be another understatement, there were at times when 'friends' of Kapela and Douglas would spot Honani in the Garden, under the sun, watching the butterflies, lying in the grass, looking so peaceful "like an angel", they claimed, to which, Douglas and Kapela would, agree albeit slightly put off on their view of the boy.

To his parent's Honani was too feminine, he had wide eyes, almost like a doe caught in headlights when pulled from his day dream, which was nothing more than communicating with Mother Earth. He had messy hair which looked more like recently shagged to his parent's disgust but to others, was just another sign of how it framed his face into a heart shape. His lips were pink and were soft and plump, and to those who looked at him, they believed they would taste fruity also, what preference of fruit was up to them. Then his skin, this skin and his eyes were his best features apparently, his skin was so smooth and soft, but it was pale, like strawberry milk, pale yet had a delicate healthy pink tint to it, which made it all the more wanton to taste. No one voiced these opinions of the boy with each other, as they weren't meant to think of such a delicate, young innocent boy that way, so were partly ashamed, but everyone knew about this delicate boy, that which everyone craved, everyone knew everyone's thoughts as they had often seen people staring, or people catching _them _staring.

Even Honani knew. So he would only give his heart to that which deserved it. Along with his heart, of course came his body.

So when Douglas stumbled through that doorway, into the hall, past the disgusting, pruning royal red wall paper, and the small cupboard which of course became Honani's room although he lived outside. His parent's didn't care, there was a rule, "get cleaned up for when the officers come, and stay in the room upstairs beforehand, and you can stay in the garden for as long as you like".

Unless it's raining.

As Douglas stumbled through the open door dripping wet from the rain and lay his eyes on the boy, stood beside the back door looking at the outside garden which he gazed so longing, to the monstrous man before him. Honani felt his blood freeze. His eyes widened as the hungry smirk made its way onto his foster father's face, pinning himself to the door in a useless attempt to get even further away before hastily fumbling for the door handle.

Noting the movement, Douglas thundered forward with shocking speed and grabbed both hands holding them both above his head in one huge meaty hand. Honani's eyes widened in fear, at that moment, he felt his entire world slow down. Honani would be lying if he said he didn't feel so utterly lost and helpless at that moment. Maybe that's what spurred his foster father on. The doe like eyes widen further, the skin pale from his cheeks and his lips part in hyperventilating gasps of shock, confusion and refusal. Maybe it was the thought of finally breaking Honani, or watching the young boy writhe under him, fulfilling the neighbourhood fantasy. That's when Honani felt it, the giant hand sliding down his side, down curving towards his lower back like a curious constrictor that pretended it wasn't going to twist the last breath of air out of him; before in mock gentleness dipping lower. Honani's eyes widened as the whites of his eyes showed his fear, he did not want this...He didn't want this… Honani pleaded for anything to help him at that moment…

However this moment was not a forgettable one, by neither party, because at that moment, Honani's eyes went pitch black and he glared at the man whose smirk faltered at the sight of the boy.

From under the door a black vine which matched Honani's eyes made its way up Honani's leg, the vine froze and reared sensing the hand. The end of the vine shot open a bright neon yellow flower, which inside had a number of flame-orange darts with the ends tinted a toxic purple. Hissing the vine shot the darts which all struck the large meaty hand.

Douglas gasped, and his face paled.

The darts began to lace a special toxic through his blood stream, like dye, the veins stood out from under the fat of his body, causing root like patterns to form over his body. If Honani could be honest, his foster father looked like a walking scribble man from afar.

Douglas then made like a log and fell, releasing Honani and removing his hands from a place no one _indecent_ will ever touch again.

Honani's six year old eyes flashed back to green as he ran, through the house, pulling open his cupboard and locking himself in. Honani felt a familiar vine crawl its way up its leg and settle on his shoulder. Honani now calmer than before identified the hissing vine which clung to him in a mock of a hug.

A Viper Vine, not really a snake, yet not really a vine, but had the killing qualities of both. Honani lifted his hand and the snake-vine slithered on and curled it way around Honani's soft hand, comforting him. Honani hoped this life would be better and that he would have more friends looks like he found his first one, a viper vine called Mahi.

Despite being sexually assaulted and the rain, this was quite a productive day Honani thought, smiling.

He soothed the vine and studied it, whilst wondering whether his father was dead.

Sadly no… the poison just stunned him into an unconscious sleep, nothing more… If Honani _really_ wanted to kill his foster father, it would include, blood, gore, plants and Mahi… and maybe the creative use of a hatchet and some dental floss … After all if you wish to make a painting of blood, make it a creative masterpiece, and use your imagination… Imagining the blood, gore and intestines Honani felt his deadly side sing… It gently soothed him… It calmed him… It rocked him slowly to sleep with the picture of thick crimson water bathing the world…

Honani fell asleep… But his bloodthirsty side kept singing…

The melody slowed and gently stopped with a final tone.

A black substance which wasn't quite gas and wasn't quite liquid rose from Honani's mouth. It formed a gentle silhouette, a twin, a mirror image of Honani himself… It looked around the shall cupboard, there was nothing but a small mattress which looked suspiciously like it had been torn out of an old babies cot… The shadows demeanour grew that much darker as it took in the state of its blood thirsty host…

This just wouldn't do…

If the shadow had any features, even a fruit fly would have seen the evil, demented, twisted gleeful grin which etched its way onto its face… The silhouette would take action now; it was his time to shine…

The shadow vanished without a trace but there were odd sounds coming from the house, neighbours claimed to hear screams of demon, throughout the night, and sounds of knives scraping one another as if preparing for a carving or something.

But the neighbours also didn't forget to mention the storm Kapela screeched when she returned. They were quickly silenced.

When dawn arose, the police were all over the property attempting to decipher the complex markings written in blood upon the no longer pruning royal red wallpaper, or figure out how the family was murdered, Honani included…

Until he woke up that is…

Honani blinked confused… He felt as though something or someone had hit him around the head with a metal bar of some sort. He was very confused. Until he smelt the crimson liquid, that is. His face remained composed, although his bloodthirsty side was grinning enthusiastically. Honani then knew what had happened. He didn't expect it to but he didn't mind either. He just knew that if he spent anymore time in the cupboard, he would kill something… Horrifically. Without. A. Hint. Of. Mercy.

Honani stood and almost fell once again, never in his two lives had he felt so drained. But he had to go on. He stood, albeit swaying, and pounded on the door. Mahi curled up tighter around Honani under his shirt to avoid detection and to help keep balance. There were shrieks of fear, and disbelief, as he heard the lock from outside, slide through the rusting metal, until it was no longer hatched thus causing the door to slide open slowly. A policeman stood on the other side baton rose until his eyes widened in disbelief causing him to drop it in surprise and he call to his team mates. The policeman he noticed was the same one that collected him from the hospital, all those years ago.

Feeling light headed Honani called out,

"Help…" ever so weakly before he fell forward into the policeman's shocked arms. Honani felt himself being lifted, causing his head to roll back, cracking open an eye, what he saw caused him to smile inwardly.

His Foster family laid ripped apart limb from limb, with intestines criss-crossing over the ceiling like Christmas decorations his _mother_ set up one time. A heart stood sliced on the over head lamp and was hanging by the heart strings which looked mangled, the heart itself looked mangled… A sign of pure torture was subjected to the owner of this heart. Blood coated the carpet, the furniture, the kitchen. The only area that wasn't soaked in the delicious liquid was the cupboard which Honani was hidden. The black remains of a lung were placed onto the kitchen table, how Honani would have to ask later. The policeman carried Honani past the hall toward the front door. This past in front of a table covered in blood, it no longer looked like a table more like a swimming pool of blood and within was a paint brush which was used to scar upon the wall. The wall contained a mixture of multiple runes which stated clearly too any magical person "If you cause the black to be, your soul shall never be free" Of course not every magical person could read this, only the truly strong and powerful could decipher the demonic meaning…

Honani smirked… This was a true masterpiece… None of the police noticed this smirk, or that Honani fell unconscious after this. They didn't even notice the two smashed dishes of two muggles, a male and a female, who were screaming in eternal agony.

Honani grinned inwardly, a masterpiece in deed.

**Like holy crap! Sorry for the long wait, I have my psychology exams in a week and my evil English to complete, as well as attempting **_**another **_**side story of me and my friends at school, but I did take my time and this is the result **

**-Well next chapter Honani might go to Tom's orphanage… We haven't decided so please review your choice, it will help us.-**

**Also we currently do not have a Beta, so if anyone wants the part feel free to message me ;)**

**Ok so if you could be, as awesome as Mahi and review it would be great. Also special thanks to RoGueSurfer, alexandra101, rentamiya, and History! Your reviews helped my muse to appear :D**

**-Our Muse likes to write apparently, so keep reviewing -**


	4. Blood Red Sky

When Honani came to, he was once again in a white room not the same room, but he had to ponder the reasoning of why white as a colour for someone who witnessed another 'murder'; perhaps it was for comfort, or to blind the evil 'memories' out of his mind. Honani was only getting a headache because of it. Everything around him was white; white thin cotton sheeted bed- brand new according to the rough, uncomfortable feel on his skin; white plain walls, dull which looked like a sickening sight for Honani to behold and matching white plain floor, white blank window which showed the colourful outside world, white bedside table which looked so new that it looked almost indestructible-leading him to believe he was in a fancy, expensive sort of place- the ideas reeled inside of his head at the possibilities of proving said table _was _as indestructible as it appeared. Overall, it was so plain. It needed a splash of colour… Maybe a colourful splatters here and there… A dripping sound as colour raced down the walls onto the table and fell onto the floor, perhaps, like beautiful raindrops… Maybe an echoing screams of pain to tie the room together. Honani smiled to himself, and smiled evilly as wild primal grin of blood thirst inwardly enveloped his senses. He almost missed the psychologist enter the room as he was caught in his daydream. Almost.

What he didn't miss was the fact that this female psychologist was the same he had when he was a little tot.

She was dressed in a blue midnight indigo dress and was partially covered due to her apron which covered her front; it was partly frayed and was greying and yellowing at the edges. She had greying hair as before, with deep brown yet old ageing eyes which had grown accustomed to crow's feet and slight bags underneath. She had a gentle face, although wrinkling, and sullen. She no longer held that plastic flower smile, it was gentler, and softer delicate Tulip than awful plastic daisy. She held a tray in her hand; it contained a delicately made meal of stew, and a side of bread with a glass of water.

Honani was not a fool.

He knew no matter how much a flower looked real, it was still plastic, through and through. No amount of cover up or delicious food could change that.

"Here you are dear, some lovely food," she said in an oh so fake caring voice, "Such a traumatic ordeal you must have gone through, that murderer must have walked right past you" Honani could tell they were questioning him and his reaction's to see whether it could be possible for him to be re-homed. Honani then thought out a plan so quickly, so slyly a fox would have been so very envious.

Honani nodded frantically, smirking inward, "It was terrible, F-father," Honani choked on the disgusting word," Just got home and then I was in my cupboard, and that's when the screams began… They were horrible, the sounds" Honani began to tear up, whilst laughing at the stupid hag in front of him, in his mind, "Were so wrong and horrible, and I feared making any noise in case he heard me…" Honani lowered his voice, as though the murderer was within the very walls of the white void like room, "I didn't do anything it was just; so unreal…"Honani paused. "Is… Is he gone; the mad man; is he following me, he's following me isn't he… He was there before… before something… ages and ages ago… like somewhere you can't remember, like childhood… I think he was there too… He is obsessed." Honani looked at her with wide pleading eyes, like a doe begging at the merciless hunter not to spare its life. "Is he going away?" He asked innocently. "Am I safe now?" This time he sounded tired. Honani was tired; he was completely drained of all magical reserves to fuel his dark side which appeared last night.

His vision started to fade; he looked at his hand… He never knew he was holding a cup, perhaps he was so caught up in acting he never realised the old wrench forcing spiked tea onto his person. The old cow grabbed his cup and placed it onto the test subject table, and wrapped her arms around him whispering over and over that he was safe.

Honani knew that _she_ certainly wasn't. Mahi didn't take well to others touching him, apparently. Honani, in a misty daze felt Mahi coil tighter around his stomach and chest, not blocking any breathing but showing all who Mahi's snakeling or vineling was.

"Please, don't touch me." Honani whimpered before his vision faded to black and he fell into a deep sleep.

Mahi noticed the old wrench move her arms swiftly away from his Snakeling, he gave a gentle hiss of approval; he also noticed she looked surprised or shocked, Mahi was never good at reading human expressions they were just a gentle twist of muscles in the face muzzle area how was this supposed to show any signs of compassion and love, sure the eyes held depth but that was all they did, this is why other animals react to a snarl more than a loving look, there is nothing to compare it to, the snarl: Bares teeth, raises lip, causes an instinct to growl to occur, its easily understood as a sign of aggression and warning. It is very simple should anyone com across such a creature which showed a snarl of aggression it is pretty clear to remove yourself from the area in due haste. However, love or caring is show in different ways amongst us mammals and such, for example, nuzzling is a form of affection, or the butting of heads against one another in support, there is no complex emotions like humans, so it is very hard to figure them out.

However, one emotion which is clear in the animal kingdom is sorrow. Sorrow for the loss of one's friend, family or mate. Cases of these are rare but are a sight to behold, as a despite animal attempts to resuscitate his friend he cannot do anything, and seems to wait for the reality and mourn for a moment before continuing onwards. It's what all animals do, even humans, but they have so many healers that they can cause one's soul to forcibly be returned to one's body. But it doesn't work that well for the person as their soul turns out frayed and they live unhappily in pain in the afterlife. Sorrow is an emotion which we all need to be able to continue forward.

That is how his Vineling is coping so well, feeling the sorrow in his heart for those lives he's ruining is causing him to continue onwards. Mistress would be proud of Vineling at this moment, however Mahi knew that later in life, Honani would need to find a strong mate to love. Perhaps this was why Mistress sent Mahi, to join the two souls. Honani, although he never knew this had a very odd soul shape, in which it fitted like a glove to another. Mahi made it his unofficial quest to search for his vineling's soul mate.

Mahi uncurled himself from the sleeping Honani and flicked his toxic tongue against the sleeping cheek in farewell. Honani should be fine on his own, or at least for a little while, Mahi had no intention of handing him over without a fight. Mahi gently unwound himself from his fragile vineling, and turned to look at any means of escape. The old woman had hurried away a while back, what she was doing Mahi didn't care. Mahi spotted the window; it was much too high for him of his size to climb up. Mahi slid gracefully falling to the floor. Flicking his tongue out, sensing for danger, he concluded it was safe to continue onwards. He slid near the 'indestructible table' and stared at the window which was his only point of escape… well, his only option which mean that he didn't have to kill all in his path, not that he didn't want to but it would be time wasting and time consuming to try to clean up. Mahi gave a smirk, an expression which was taught to him by his little vineling, and he tilted his snakelike head down and bared the flowers on his forehead in a mock offering to the wall. The flowers unfurled and emitted a strange frequency in which the wall, almost like water the wall began to ripple. Soon small hooks like objects of different sizes, much like branches on a tree, were formed out of the wall in random places. Mahi slowly hooked his body up and around the hooks making his slow journey towards the window.

Mahi hadn't used that type of magic in a long time and was glad that the atoms in the wall were willing to form a shape to suit his needs, after all 'Atom Glassing' as his kind and himself called it, was a skill very few being aside himself had, after all being the last of his kind meant that very few, of the very few had this skill. There were muggle magicians, like Houdini could teleport out of the box at will as they asked to atoms to move, it was like apparating, Mahi concluded, but slightly more complex than that. Once the plant creature met the window after twisting his slim snake like body through and up over the hooks, he gazed through it, a small smirk was once again placed on his snake like mouth. Bowing his head once more small, tiny suckers shot out of the flower on his forehead and plunged into the glass. Like some sort of demented bugs attached by a length of silk, they began to move in a clockwise direction all in sync drawing a neat smooth hole in the glass. Mahi pushed the glass forward, and it fell out onto the grass below. Mahi smirked once more. Now he was getting somewhere.

Mahi then threw his head back and curled his body into a spring like shape, tensing his body as he prepared to propel himself over 10 feet across over the grassy field. The muscles in his long sheath like body twitched as Mahi gathered energy and strength. Mahi wondered how he was going to make it as far as he could to his vineling's mate without getting killed off by some sort of bird, or filthy muggle whilst on his travels. But then again, that never stopped him before, besides how many creatures in the world easily mistake a snake for… per say, a vine perhaps. It would be and has been all too easy to kill them off, but, Mahi thought, It would be time wasting and would cause him to be late. He knew that humans like his Honani's mate, would often move, and move to far greater distant places than Mahi could ever possible fathom attempting to match and travel to, even if he did, the odds were that they would move again, so time was of the essence. Mahi's eyes narrowed and he hissed deeply under his breath. Mahi suddenly sprung from the window, and soared through the air. The sky was a dull grey and looked as if rain was coming; this of course helped his situation more. The air was still for this moment but he could sense a fresh gush approaching fast. Preparing for this Mahi span his body, so that he was rotating whilst moving through the air; as the blast hit Mahi hissed deep under his breath, but kept spinning. By doing this Mahi was rising on the air currents, whilst moving diagonally over the metal mesh fence. Sensing the ground Mahi let the flowers bloom; this caught the wind and thus caused a fiction with the wind which slowed him down. Mahi landed safely on the other side of the fence.

Mahi took a moment to recollect himself for his head was spinning furiously.

"**Never. Never Ever again will I be doing this, not for Vineling, or Vineling's mate not even for myself or my mate; No One can possibly make me do the spinning spider trick, in this life, or my next one ever again.**" Mahi grumbled under his breath in snake as he tried to identify earth from sky. After a few minutes, Mahi decided to depart, with a final glance at the odd building which kept his Honani contained, and kept his Honani protected from the strange German bloke that Mahi had heard Honani talk about; he slid towards the darkening forest; for it was getting to eve and Night had began to fall, Mahi knew to be extra careful, or he knew that others should be extra careful for he wasn't in a pleasant mood at all. Mahi pondered over the strange man his Honani muttered about. He looked rather beaten and ragged, but had a snarl over his face, even though Honani had the memories of a wizard or witch, doesn't mean that he can identify a werewolf when he first sees one, can he?

If it were a werewolf then Mahi swore he would never let the beast touch his vineling. It wasn't meant to happen but if a descendant were to be contaminated with lycanthropy then the bloodline heritage would be killed off by the disease, so there was no chance in Hell, Heaven or anywhere that that suspected werewolf was getting any were his Hatchling, or his hatchling's mate. Werewolves were often violent creatures and had tendencies to go rouge if not for a potion which in the near future would be developed. Besides all werewolves needed pack, heck, everything needed pack. It's simple logic. Animals especially humans, have families, otherwise known as pack. If someone of their pack betrayed them, not only do they feel confused but feel rejected as their pack no longer wants them. However they are strong together, so this lone man must be the scout for the pack. Ridiculous really considering he failed to gather enough data for his pack and got arrested in the process. Mahi slid around some tree roots whilst rolling his eyes. Moron.

Mahi blinked as he felt something splatter on his head. He grumbled and shook it off, another splatter hit the ground to his right, then left. Mahi hissed in aggravation, he couldn't be bothered to do this, but knew he had to. Slithering through the dampening mud, he felt disgusted as the dirt got beneath his scales. Letting out his anguish he let out a loud annoyed groan of anger. Mahi hated doing this, but it was the fastest way to travel. Mahi took a deep breath and dove into the wet waterlogged mud; his thin vine like body allowing him to glide through the dirt, like a bird through air or a fish through water. Mahi vanished under the dirt; the only thing visible was a small bunch of yellow flowers which seemingly flew across the ground at impeccable speed, so fast no one was quite sure they were there in the first place. Overhead, thunder smashed the sincere landscape with a slicing blade of blinding lightning. In an orphanage on the outskirts of London, beeline to where Mahi was heading, a small boy in a small cot like bed, on his own with his roommates bed vacant once again woke with a gasp, and he stared out the window. An enquiring eyebrow rose as he thought of all the possibilities of this phenomenon… Realising he was being stupid and that it was probably the thunder, he turned over and attempted to go back to sleep. He found this hard but eventually managed to, with a final thought he fell into a light sleep. Tom Marvolo Riddle could have sworn that someone was calling his name.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx - Honani Renasci "Guess what, there's more just for you guys Lozzien was going to stop here *legasp*" - XXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time that Mahi had pulled himself out of the ground it was midday the next day, which caused him to conclude that he was quite far away from Honani. He would have said home, but Home was Honani so were ever he was, he was home, Mahi would never leave his side permanently, and Honani knew this, they had a bond like no other. Even when Honani died and the new body was born, he would find his Honani. Honani soon agreed not to change his name, he liked this form so, like many other descendants have done, and he will make a spell to chance his new body to be his old one, but only with DNA of the old body. This is where Mahi came in, Mahi would take a sample of Honani's blood as he died thus helping him. It was all planned, so nothing should go wrong… right?

Mahi stared up at the trees, they were lush and green, and with the sun overhead they emitted green beams of colour onto the forest floor. It was pure green it has hints of glimmer green all around. It was peaceful, Mahi thought. Honani would be so jealous, he would love this place. There were no flowers just gentle green leaves, bushes and overhead trees. The sun glittered through giving the dark grotto life, so that it shined with life that shined and sparkled. Mahi shook his head and made a gentle hissing noise. This place could be a fairy hollow, such places where rare but not uncommon. That is of course because they were only visible to magical eyes and animals, and many animals couldn't care less, and wizards and witches were more often than not too lazy to look for them. Except that Newt Scamander… he is actually respected in the magical creature world mainly because he does one thing that others don't; asks them. He always asks the magical creature for information so that other wizards don't have to and treats them with respect. Mahi knows that he is trying to find him but is too busy to give an interview.

Mahi slid out of the grotto and into the light. Blinking due to the blinding light he then stared as his vision cleared; in front of him stood an old greying building with human words written in bold along the top. Mahi couldn't really care less about what they said he was on a mission. Mahi was across from the building, however in between him and said building was a road, it wasn't particularly busy, but many snakes had been killed on roads, too many than necessary, so doing this was extremely hazardous, not that Mahi hadn't done this before, but that was taking a risk. Mahi was pretty confident that he would be killed by doing this. The road was not like the one that Mahi had travelled to get to Honani at his first house, it was far more lumpy and cobbled than that and it was a very dark grey, borderline black in some cases due to the rain which had passed. Taking a deep breath, Mahi flung himself out onto the road. It was empty so the trip across was rather fruitful. Mahi quickly hid in the shrubbery next to the building. The building had steep steps towards the front door and had overgrown shrubbery on either side; however behind the shrubbery was a small gate which had rusted and was almost part of the bush, due to the amount of growth.

Mahi gave a feral grin and slithered silently towards the gate. He slid under it facing no problems. Looking out at the back of the building he could see a playground of sorts with children running around everywhere. There was a swing set which two children were spinning on, screaming in joy, whilst other girls were playing hopscotch; the boys were having fun with a small deflated ball as they played football. However what caught his attention was a small pale boy covered in dirt, surrounded by a group of three children. Mahi narrowed his eyes and darted around the playground until he was in the bushes behind the boy on the ground.

"Look at you now Riddle, so helpless without a friend in the world, I mean come on, and your mother didn't even want you because she died just to escape you!" The girl obviously the leader exclaimed after laughing. Mahi could feel he poison in his flower becoming more deadly with every second. "Aw, poor Tommy, no one loves him or ever _will!_" she snarled. Tom looked pale and angry but knew that he couldn't do anything. A small tubby brown haired boy threw a rock which hit tom causing another bruise on his body, before saying.

"Let's go guys! I'm sure that I don't want any of Tom's freakishness near me!" He exclaimed, laughing. The girl agreed laughing as well, as they ran off. Mahi looked at Tom, the mere age of seven who had glassy looking eyes as he tried to hold the tears back. To Mahi he knew that this was his Vineling's mate, his senses told him so. Before he could assess the boy any longer a female voice called out from a few bushes near him.

"**Tom! Are they gone? Are you hurt? Can I bite them? Tom you don't deserve this treatment!" ** It exclaimed. Mahi looked curious at the small young snake which slid graciously towards the injured boy. She was a very rare breed of snake, which was almost extinct, she had the venom which could swiftly kill anything if she could bite it, but being at this age, Mahi didn't think she had enough strength to give anything more than someone slight blood poisoning. She was about 75cm long Mahi guessed considering she was about half his size. But he knew he wouldn't get much bigger, however she would no doubt become about his full size at maturity as well. Mahi couldn't feint the surprise when he heard the young boy reply.

"**They're gone Nagini, there is no need to bite Amy, Dennis or Billy, I will make them pay myself. I can't lie as I am a hurting a bit on my leg, but I'll be fine. I know I don't deserve this treatment, but…**" He said trailing off; Nagini leaned forward into his face, caressing it gently.

"**What is it Tom?**" She asked, curious, yet cautious.

"**What if they're right…? My mother abandoned me to this world and fate... I think it was because she hated me…**" He said, twisting on his knees to star at the snake. Mahi could smell a lot of blood on his body; this caused him to narrow his eyes. Mahi was also surprised he managed to catch his Vineling's mate in a moment of braking, not only that but he would need to think of something fast.

"**Tom, you know that's not true, your mother, must have… Had something wrong with her, or she couldn't handle your birth! It's not uncommon for human females to die during birth Tom, she couldn't have hated you!**" Nagini exclaimed, Mahi found himself agreeing with her, it was also hazardous for a human female to … what was the term…?Abort the baby at this time, for the mother could die in this process too, but if she hated him she would have risked it so, if she didn't do it, she obviously wanted him. It was much like Honani and Mother Sally who loved him unconditionally, Mahi still didn't understand that, but it was a… nice sight to watch.

"**So she was weak!**" He cried back, but being in snake no one nearby overheard the loud tone, this caught Mahi's attention, so Honani's mate wanted to be strong, this was exactly what Mahi wanted his vineling's mate to be like. A sly grin sneaked onto Mahi's face. "**I refuse to be weak Nagini, but… Perhaps they were right, if I could be loved someone would have adopted me by now… So no one loves me**" he said slumping. Nagini was at a loss for words. Mahi decided now would be a great time to step in. He slithered forward so he was closer to the pair, so they could see the green like eyes stare at them, but not so they get scared off by how vine like his body was.

"**Now this is nothing but a pathetic excuse. Someone out their loves someone else it's simple logic, jeez.**" Mahi said enjoying the startled look they both gave towards the bush beside them. Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously. Mahi's respect for the boy in front of him rose through the roof.

"**Eavesdropping is considered rude in the human world." **Tom said simply, whilst implying a hidden meaning of "Go away". Mahi laughed, and slid out a little further so that his snout was showing but the flowers were still covered.

"**I would know considering I have lived longer than the both of you, and it's not eavesdropping if your next in line to talk to the person, it's more like, causally overhearing," **Mahi sniggered. Tom growled and tried to move but winced as his wounds stung against his skin. Nagini who had been examining the creature in front of her, not sure what he was as she was sure he was no type of snake she'd heard of, turned sharply frantically looking for some way of relieving her Tom of pain. Mahi's eyes narrowed.

"**Why would you want to talk to me? I'm not going to yell at your owner because you want to tell him you're sick of rats" **Tom asked wincing. Mahi's eyes widened as he saw a drop of blood running down his arm.

"**You're hurt." **Mahi said plainly.

"**And you're a snake, well done." **Tom's sarcastic voice rang out. Mahi gave a dark chuckle.

"**Am I? Well, I'm not going to have you wincing every time you speak during this conversation; I guess I'll have to heal you." **Mahi said plainly. Tom's eyebrow rose as Mahi said this but his eyes and Nagini's widened as he revealed himself. His long black body covered in roots which resembled veins unveiled from the bush, the bright yellow flower bloomed delicately, and his green eyes shone bright.

Nagini spoke up in a quiet tone, "**You can heal Tom? What are you exactly? How did you get here?"** Mahi laughed cutting her off.

"**You do ask a lot of questions, don't you, nestling" **He said teasing her as he petted her on the head with his tail. She hissed defiantly, as if proclaiming not to be a child. This caused Mahi to laugh more. "**Well, first off, yes, I can heal your Tom. Secondly, I am, what is known as, a Viper vine the last of my kind. Thirdly, I travelled through the ground to get here, not my favourite method of travel but it gets me where I'm going." **Nagini absorbed his information as she looked at the elder with what looked like snake awe. Mahi turned his attention to the also information absorbing Tom. "**Now, Nagini's Tom… Hold still, I haven't used this in this life yet so don't move" **Tom nodded seriously and froze.

Mahi tilted his head towards the sun and accepted its heat, and directed his venom towards his spores a small section of the flower on this head which let out either healing dust or a toxic spray. As the sun heated up the flower the poison became dilute and because of this became a sort of elixir. Mahi's body glow a dull green and he tilted his head towards the bleeding Tom who looked pale enough to be in need of a healer. Suddenly a burst of orange dust exploded over Tom. Tom because of this looked affronted and began to cough. This cough breathed in the powder and the powder temporarily merged into his blood stream like an instant heal. The blood running down his arm like a rain drop on a window was absorbed back into the skin, the scent of blood over him soon vanished and Tom was left with a healthy pale glow in his cheeks. Nagini looked amazed at the spectacle and wrapped around Tom in a snake hug, before bowing towards the old Viper vine before her. Mahi smiled and nodded back, in the best way a snake creature could. Tom looked amazed and opened his mouth to speak. A loud bellow from the house interrupted him.

"EVERYONE BACK INSIDE! PLAYTIME IS OVER!" The old hag bellowed. Tom sighed and looked debated.

"**I will be here until tomorrow, then I will have to return to my Ho-me"** Mahi said. Tom's eyes lit up and he said farewell to Nagini before walked courteously towards the door. It was silent in the empty playground, aside from the two snakes.

Nagini turned and stared at the elder curiously.

"**Who are you?" **she asked simply.

Mahi replied with a simple smirk before he stared at the sky, which was turning red as the sun set. Nagini huffed and didn't question him any longer on it, but Mahi knew that she wouldn't drop it quite yet either, the two snakes took a moment to enjoy the world around them. The silence was comfortable, but was broken by Mahi.

"**I am Mahi. I am a Viper vine. I am the last of my kind. Now answer my question." **He said dramatically. Nagini looked cautious but nodded in acceptance. Mahi looked up at the red sky once more. "**The sky is blood red… Someone must have spilt it across the sky-what a waste; but if God lives in the sky than isn't he the devil to do so? And if this happens every eve, then surely, it must be alright for everyone to do so too?" ** He asked. Nagini stared at him in amazement. He turned and slithered back into the bush. He could feel her eyes on him. "**See you tomorrow"**

Well, I'm glad that's done; I wrote about 2,000 words until today where I finished it in about four hours O.o so about 5,000 words, woop!

I must first thank everyone who has added me onto their story alert, author alert, favourites list, and favourite author list. I honestly didn't think this story could be that popular, it's my first one too :D

-Thanks to everyone who reviewed too -

I didn't really get how other authors say how reviews help them but now, I fully understand, a review is like someone giving you a cyber shove to get you moving because they want to know what happens next :D Thanks everyone so much

Lozzien Lavender

XXXXX

Another disclaimer just cause I still have energy to write, I do not own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling… But I do own Mahi and Honani and Sally and everyone YOU don't recognise :D

Ciao and send me a review or any ideas I welcome them all :3

One more thing, I didn't mean to offend anyone in case I did with the comment made about god spoken by Mahi, I just... wrote it... It just y'know wrote itself, so if it offended you I am sorry... errmm that's all things I can think of... Ciao~ ^_^


	5. Powders and Pots

Honani woke suddenly, and flung himself into an upright position fluently. He observed the room and saw that he was no longer in the white room which Honani was rather pleased about. Instead, Honani was in a rather colourful room with two beds. The room was made up of peach wallpaper, and a cream carpet-that Honani wanted so much to spill… Wine on; at least it looked the same. On the bedroom walls there were multiple crayon drawings of blob looking stick figures with blue hair and yellow smiles, some were of random people, some were of animals, and as they moved across the wall Honani could see them getting very good over time, the person could be an artist. Honani stood and looked over the picture until he came to a surprising discovery. At the very end of the rows was a painting, fresh by the looks of things, of the very same bedroom Honani was in, and in the portrait made of watercolours was a figure lying sleeping in the same bed Honani was in earlier, the figure looked rather feminized but looked alright all the same.

Honani blinked in surprise and mentally hit himself for being so slow.

It was _Him_.

Honani unleashed a dazzling smile which the women would swoon to be at the receiving end of it. The picture was rather good and showed all his good points, and if possible made him feel as good as he looked in the picture, utterly magnificent. The figure in the bed had rather short hair, but this didn't detour it apparently as the hair seemed to slowly crawl over the pillow to grab some random items beside the bed on the table, as a strand of hair was seen creeping towards the glass of water. Honani laughed at the sight, causing people in the room (if there were any) to instantly turn their heads towards the boy. Honani pulled a strand of hair from the bush on his head and tugged. The strand of hair seemingly hissed and retreated back from his hand back into his nest of hair. Honani laughed at this strange sight. The bed looked so real in the picture it was if touching it would be as soft as the bed he had just lain on as he rested, so real it was hard to tell the difference from painting and reality. The bed in the painting even had the same slight tear in the multicolour patch up quilt cover as the one in real life. Smiling brightly at the photo him, Honani turned to look at the rest of the room. It was mainly plain aside from the window hiding from sight by the large dark curtains and the small desk of draws which a grass of water that his hair had been investigating lay waiting, suspiciously.

Honani walked towards the curtains and flew them apart to unveil new looking Elizabethan windows which were his only means of the outside world, aside from the door which was shut next to his bed which he blatantly ignored in favour of choosing the harder path to challenge himself.

Directly outside the window was an old oak tree which had a branch touching the window as the wind occasionally blew. On the black 6 small paned window, Honani flicked the tiny hatch, which appeared to do gladly as it opened with a small click as it unhooked itself and Honani flung the window open with ease. Delicate sunlight and a caressing breeze filtered into to the small room. The dull dark room became brightened with light and sweet notes of bird songs littered the room, Honani rested his arms on the window sill and listened to the joyous calls of the world. Honani wondered to himself whether this was what death was like, as time seemingly stopped and he didn't want to worry about the world any longer at that moment, he gladly lost himself to the world.

Honani wondered whether, this was what happened after death took him, simple peace and no more pain. Death is what many people fear, but they shouldn't really, death didn't really do anything to them except give them to peace and rest.

Honani wondered whether there was more than Death out there, many people dislike Fate and curse Destiny, but they are essentially doing their jobs. Perhaps suffering wasn't caused by death but by another deity or being or whatever they were, that was Agony, who never let people leave this world peacefully. Perhaps Agony is a much bigger part of this world than people can ever imagine, perhaps Agony affected everyone except the pure innocent, who didn't want to harm anyone.

Honani knew from past… well not really _his _experiences… past lives of his ancestors, that everyone wanted others to suffer, perhaps those who hated some other people and wanted them to feel pain, this could be a touch of Agony snooping through the world, living off the desired pain from others and the pain that he delivered in the process towards Death. Perhaps Death is innocent in all this, and is being played by Agony which remains hidden in the shadow of Death himself. Agony, who is attracted to war, Agony, who is attracted to mercy if only to stomp it out of existence, Agony, which was clearly a part of Hufflepuff and Salazar, who simply love to kill. Honani thought about whether Agony was a part of him, Agony probably was, but so was Destiny who wished to corrupt him, and Fate who loved to mess with him who also teamed up with Love or as she was also called Aphrodite, who couldn't keep her head out his life too. Honani didn't mind, as long as he could have a preferably long and happy life, he couldn't care less.

The old oak branch outside the window slowly lifted and held Honani's distracted chin in its old leafy grasp, thus causing him to snap out of his daze and stroke the ancient branch gently, swiftly replacing the thoughtful look on his face with a beaming smile. The branch suddenly pointed downwards at something below. Honani craned over to see what it was, directly below him was a small girl of the age of about four who was twirling in the garden.

The garden it seemed was rather well kept, as there was no trace of any weeds although Honani knew they were hiding, the sneaky things, just like Slytherins. There were multiple coloured flowers of mainly blue and pink with a dash of yellow popping up every once in a while. The grass was a shade of green which even Honani was proud of, despite Honani loving the wild overgrown jungle in his previous home; he liked the flourishing sight of the garden here too.

As the girl was twirling, Honani spotted small grey paving stones that contrasted greatly with the grass which lead to a paved area that a boy of about thirteen by the looks of him, sat either writing or drawing on his notebook. Honani couldn't help but notice that the boy had a deep brown hair that looked a lot like the healthy colour wood on a Japanese birch tree, when the boy glanced up to look at the girl, Honani noticed the boy despite his age had amazing wise eyes that were the colour of a light brown, but from Honani's angle, as the light hit them they turned the magnificent colour of Iron pyrite. The artistic boy who Honani guessed painted the picture of himself, wore a rather red jumper and gentle black trousers that as the boy sat cross legged revealed numerous pencils, which supported his idea. Honani concluded that he was drawing as he saw the boy do a large sweep of the pencil he was holding, that he got from his storage of pockets in his coal coloured trousers, on the picture before looking up at the spinning girl who had gentle flowing molten chocolate hair which had merged with bunched colour highlights of golden sunlight due to the time she spent in the sun.

She looked the polar opposite of her supposed brother, she was a hyper bundle of a girl who acted like she had devoured a ton of un-tampered blue Smarties and considering the flashes of joyful chocolate brown that sprung every so often from her blurry appearance Honani could guess that she was brown eyed too, said girl wearing a flowing dress of flowers which got Honani intrigued suddenly fell over due to dizziness. Her hair in two ponytails on either side of her head had loosened and splayed her wild hair across her flushed face and she looked bewildered at the world which wouldn't stop spinning. Honani was already partially amused at this point and so was the brother by the looks of things even as he drew furiously catching the moment a small smile flittered across his more mature face.

The young girl muttered something that Honani couldn't hear, and stood once more and attempted storming over to the brother. Attempted that is, as soon as she tried to walk over to her brother she looked like a new born deer who tried to walk for the first time, resulting in of course, her downfall diagonally towards the trimmed hedge where she fell in before yelling in surprise. Honani couldn't help it; it was the funniest thing he had ever seen. Honani opened his mouth and let out a chiming laugh which caught the slightest bit of attention of both children on the ground, well one on the ground the other in a bush, but they both ignored the laughter so far. Honani flung his head back graciously and held his mouth over part of his face in an elegant manner and continued laughing. Cracking an eye open he could see the brother was also laughing as he attempted to drag his confused sister from the hedge which apparently didn't want to let her go.

This made it all the more funnier when the brother who had placed his notepad down, fell to the grass as the hedge continued to "eat" the sister with a thump and stopped laughing as he looked with surprise.

Honani laughed even louder, drawing the full attention of the boy on the ground, his brownish eyes widened as he spotted the boy laughing at the window, before in a friendly manner gave a sheepish upside down wave as he was on his back facing the window. Honani giggled as he tried to muffle his laughter, and waved back, and sniggered as a light squeal was emitted from the hedge. The boy on the ground looked towards the behind and swinging legs of the sister that were kicking furiously as she tried to untangle herself from the "killer" hedge and leapt up to try to pull her out. Honani on the other hand chose the easier option, and stroked the branch next to him and whispered in a melodic voice,

"Tell the bush to let go of my possible sister, would you do that for me please, my dear friend?"

The tree gave a gentle shake of agreement which can easily be disguised as the wind blowing a strong gust through the neighbourhood. Another blast of wind stroked the bush and suddenly the bush vibrated. Honani laughed again as both brother and sister were thrown from the bush with such a speed that the boy landed on the ground with an oomph but let out a louder groan of pain as his sister landed on top of him. The boy murmured something causing the girl to get angry and frown slightly before an evil grin made its way onto her face and she jumped on her brother again. Honani's chuckles died down slightly.

He could tell Agony had visited here recently. Before Honani could reminisce any longer, the boy said something again, which caused the girl to look around excitedly. The brother let out a heart-warming laugh and pointed at Honani upstairs in the window. The girl followed his gaze and her eyes widened as she spotted him, a large smile broke upon her face and she ran towards the backdoor inside, followed by the swift brother, who wanted to stop her before she attacked Honani with her killer "excitedness". Honani laughed and stroked the old oak tree which pushed its branch into Honani's hand like a demanding kitten, Honani smiled softly and closed the windows, after a short internal debate, he left the curtains as they were and strolled towards the door.

Any thoughts of a civil greeting were thrown out the window when the duo pounding of feet on the staircase and yelling of two children to their somewhat baffled mother was heard. Honani chose the easiest option; hide. Honani slipped under the bed with gymnastic grace and froze much like a rabbit on high alert, before the quick once over of his body ensured that no limbs or clothing were in range of detection; they weren't. Honani held his breath as the white door swung open with a bang and the girl ran in with a yell that slowly became a confused noise as the room revealed no occupants, this then was silence that was swiftly hidden behind the panting of the older brother attempting to catch up with his sugar high sister, in a futile attempt to stop her.

Honani thought, nay, knew that even the bold and endlessly brave Godric Gryffindor would turn tail and run if confronted with this type of female species. But Honani had to give his possible brother, credit for even thinking the thought of stopping her let alone attempting to carry it out by himself, a true Gryffindor act, 'Godric must be so proud' Honani thought sarcastically.

"Erynia, you've probably scared-"the brother panted and inhaled a gulp of air before crouching in front of the teary eyed little girl, "Scared him off, with you being the loudmouth that you are." Honani at this point thought that the boy had a death wish, as the little four year old suddenly glared viciously, this glare had evil intentions behind it, and Honani quickly took back his Gryffindor comment, as the Brother was not at all fazed by the look the sister gave to him, this look would have caused the great Merlin to cower in fear. The boy continued a healthier colour, "See the window," at the little girl's nod he continued despite seeing the confusion in her still ablaze eyes, "He's probably in the garden as he climbed down from the tree, you know the old oak tree that we used to sneak out and watch the stars and thunderstorms on" Honani despite his awkward position could tell that the girl had come to a revelation.

"You mean, the really old one, which we used to sneak out in the dead of night to go and see the magic glow fish!" She whispered excitedly, "Do you think he's still in the garden?" she asked innocently.

The elder brother nodded in a frantic childish manner, which may have been used to keep suspicion from arousing in the young yet intellectually bright youngster. With a delighted gasp the pounding of footsteps were heard.

There was silence in the room.

A low chuckle resounded from the brother shattering the silence.

"I know you're still here, she's gone for now, so you're stuck with me," A small click of a door lock was heard, "At least when we have finished our …conversation."

Honani smirked from under the bed and began to move, with leopard like lithe and grace he shot onto his feet and stood a good three feet away from his suspected brother who had been nearing the bed he was under. Up close his perhaps brother had very hazel eyes, not a deep rich hazel, but an orange hazel, which explained how they looked like Iron pyrite earlier as the sunlight hit them at an odd angle. His hair was rightly compared with a Japanese Birch tree, almost the identical texture and shading of bark. It was completely unique. The boy across from him was slightly taller, almost making Honani borderline threatened, which he partially felt as the other stood straighter. The other boy opened his mouth to speak.

"Hello, I am Darian. I am thirteen years old, what about you?" he asked holding out his hand for Honani to shake. Honani noted his voice was rather warm and had a certain tangy taste which somewhat resembled a wood like roughness as it left the tongue of Darian. It was also quite welcoming which was interesting as the tone was warm, very warm, almost fireplace warm with wooden logs crackling every now and then. Honani wondered at this point, and decided to observe more before taking any rash action.

"Hello. I am Honani Renasci; I am seven years of age at the moment." Honani somewhat cautiously replied taking his hand and shaking it politely. The other's eyes widened which may have been due to Honani's wide vocabulary or the sound of Honani's voice, which was as sharp and crisp as Jack Frost's first visit onto a field of grass before the snow fairies would cover the land in a delicate dusting of white fluffy snow that rains back down graciously once kicked by the mischievous child dancing through the fields at first glance at the delicate fluffy mysterious substance.

However once past the icy wintery shell which was Honani, contained warmth like no other, like a warm campfire, with lots of marshmallows and a homely feel, but also a taste of secrets shared and emotions enlightened, this drew others to him like a moth to a flame, as they see a glimpse of his inner beauty through his laughter, his smiles, his looks that could be nothing more than a day dreamy line of sight, or even enquiring glances at something that was compelling to him. Darian opened his mouth to speak.

Suddenly a loud gust of wind slammed the tree branch hard against the window, causing it to shatter on impact, a loud long wail of wind echoed around the room and papers began to fly everywhere. Darian looked not as scared as Honani would have thought but, rather, concerned as he let out a sigh of,

"Oh not again…"

Honani swiftly made his way to the window and began to pick up shards of glass delicately, succeeding in not cutting his finger. Honani had a startled look on his face when Darian took his hand to take all the glass shards from Honani's hand, whilst using the other to pick up a bin which appeared from under the bed. Honani froze, he could feel the even breathing of his probable brother as he lent over Honani's small form to collect the shards, and he wasn't affected at all by him.

Not even a blink, or a slight blush, complete and utter focus on the glass on his little possible brother's hand. This slightly unnerved Honani who froze due to a small slice of glass grazing the top layer of skin on the soft skin of his hand as Honani shuffled to get comfortable. Honani let out a slight gasp as the pain etched across his skin, concerned iron pyrite eyes looked up in a flash; worried eyes demanded whether he was alright. Honani nodded in confirmation, wincing as the elder boy finished placing the glass in the bin and pulled Honani's hand closer unknowingly squeezing it tight, causing a line of blood to arise from a surprisingly deep gash.

Honani noticed that the boy was rather gentle despite his haste to observe the wound. Honani also noticed a small shimmer around the boy, almost as if it were covering something up. Honani burst out of his daydream as the boy stood and walked towards the set of draws. These set of draws were a light sand colour, they were extremely pale, and this perplexed Honani, as this wood was not from around here, usually the wood was crying out in pain or silent as it was dead and tired of screaming and no longer spoke. This, however, particular piece was what worried Honani, as it wasn't screaming. It wasn't begging. It wasn't crying. It was, sleeping. This was odd as to him all wood was very talkative, considering Honani was the only person to hear them. But the indestructible table back with the psychologist was made of some sort of rubbery plastic. Honani was no barbarian and knew not to harm trees, but stuff that looked like trees. A lot of red was to be involved.

What confused Honani was that this certain bedside table, was of no type of wood from Earth. As in it wasn't from Earth. It wasn't a habitant of Earth, so what in the name of Salazar was it. But considering the fact that Darian ran his fingers smoothly along the edge of the table whence he got a case full of natural remedies. Honani knew everything about healing and most of this powder and leaves were _not _of Earth origin.

Honani began to wonder.

"I'm going to mix these powders together" Darian said pointing at the hot pink bag filled with very fine and rather fluffy looking, cloud causing powder and the deep blue bag filled with a rather lumpy powder that he separated from the other multicoloured powder filled bags that were of every texture available and more, shiny delicate leaves and odd looking rocks which look like they had been around since before the start of time.

Darian grabbed an odd looking dish which was very uneven on every side and on the base, poured both powders in which despite looking as if they would puff up like icing sugar, and actually poured much like a sort of water into the dish. Darian then picked up a long thin metal prong with the end ending in a scribble ball like pattern and whisked it, for a complete time of four seconds.

"and crush these leaves," He said pointing at a golden looking leave with a blue tint which was added more theories into Honani's fast pace mind. Darian then grabbed another tool which looked like a lighter, Honani was very interested now. Darian flicked open the lighter and a blue sparkly flame appeared, the elder held the leaf over the flame and to Honani's astonishment the leaf froze. Darian looked as if he had been doing this his entire life as he successfully crushed it with his hand.

"Before grinding them into a paste which should look like… This" The paste that was created at the end was a pale purple mixture that had speckles of blue, brown and oddly enough orange.

The paste looked rather thick, almost like clotted cream from a tub, it didn't look at all appetizing however Honani had a feeling his skin would feel the same and reject the odd mixture. The elder looked pleased with himself and beckoned Honani closer, which Honani being as curious as he was, complied. Darian swiftly grabbed Honani's injured hand and held it close for inspection. Dipping two fingers into the paste, the elder smeared the thick paste onto the cut which had begun to turn a rather worrying colour of lime green. The skin, as soon as it was touched by the paste began to cause veins to highlight all over the hand, as the paste began to take effect. Honani swung nimbly from his standing position to sit on the bed in which he awoke, and stared at his hand which had began to absorb the paste in record time, as it did this the skin had returned to a delicious strawberry milky glow. Honani was impressed, but wasn't impressed by Darian placing his hand over his eyes.

Honani could feel a somewhat sadness arrive from the normally sardonic boy, Honani at this point knew what he was going to do, so decided to play his trump card.

"Hmm, I wonder, I really do" Honani started, feeling the sadness merge with slight confusion, he grinned happily, "I wonder; what an Elf is doing her, never mind the fact that you are also a Healer Elf."

The hand was gone in an instant, but Honani could tell that the boy had swung over the bed which lay next to Honani's own, and landed next to the broken window in a defensive position.

"How?" was the only thing the boy said. Honani simply grinned manically and tapped his nose twice, symbolizing secrecy. The elf hissed, and Honani shrugged and lay back on the bed. This action confused the elf in front of him. After a few moments of silence which needed to be broken according to Honani, the younger spoke.

"It wasn't that hard… Maybe for a human, mortal it would be improbable, but I isn't one of them, am I? I mean the first thing was your reactions, the window randomly shattered and you didn't even jump, then the table, that table without a doubt is evil, you know how I know? Because it's not screaming! Then the cream note: no human does that, they simply grab a plaster and simple hey presto fixed. Speaking of which why did you do that, are we related now so because you are obligated to do so? Or is it something else?" Honani said rushing it all out in one breath.

Darian looked remarkably dazzled, and was inwardly punishing himself for being so thick.

"Ok, well, err. Yeah I guess we are related, I mean my mother fostered you as soon as she saw you so she took you in, and Erynia was overly excited so much that I was worried you would bolt so I had to get her out so we could talk, I mean, she's pretty young so she would be excited, and might hurt you in the process." Darian rambled still processing the fact that his foster brother knew, as soon as he got here and all! Darian snapped alert at this point. "Wait, how did you know that the table was different? No one has ever noticed that before." He said suspiciously.

Honani smirked and tapped his nose again earning a groan of annoyance from his brother.

"No need to worry I will tell you in time, now first things first." Honani said looking around searchingly. Darian looked confused and looked too before turning back to Honani.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Hmmm… You haven't seen an about two metre long snake which is the most poisonous snake in existence which responds to Mahi who could destroy an army in a single sweep, have you?" Honani asked innocently earning a blink in reply. "Hmmm, pity." Honani concluded.

Lozzien here guys and gals :D I had this lying around on about 2,000 words until one hit on my story got this 4,000 + whopper done. I wanted it longer but oh well, it'll have to do for now, I can't be bothered. This is the most productive I've been all day! Haha!

Anyway last time I checked Miss. E. Ville was in the Bahamas with her friends, Kuro and Zufuara and maybe some others so she'll be back later I guess :D

I don't own harry potter, if I did, I wouldn't be here, and I would be going to Tokyo, just for fun with my friend Narmada…

Speaking of which! I do not own the names Erynia or Darian they were the products of Narmada :3 Arigato for that Narmada-Sama! So I don't own them… yeah…

See you laters awesome peoples, and don't be scared to review, I will reply to any questions, and stuff as soon as humanly possible, and finally!

Ciao~

An additional note: I have edited this story so it's more illegible, coz I've been having complaints... so I fixed it… ^^


	6. Meetings and Greeting with Suparna

"So let me get this straight." Honani began attempting at chewing the information flooding through his mind "Your- I mean, _our _mother… Is a direct Royal from the house of high elves… and your back in hiding from the danger that… where ever the hell you came from naturally has. So you and you- _our _mother are the last ever elves in existence because they were kill off… and the way you described the creatures you ran from…" Honani paused, thinking through various centuries of memories before shuddering at the final conclusion, "They sound like dementors; the scary skull like head," Honani shuddered touching his own head, "the echoing mouth," Honani touched his mouth, "the strange cloak that shrouds them, the bony black hands and fingers" Honani proclaimed looking distant, whilst touching his hands feeling the bones underneath the layer of skin contract as Honani's, yet not Honani's emotions over whelmed the small boy "… Their aura" Honani continued shuddering, earning a glance of concern from the young elf as he watched his younger brother shake, his eyes unseeing and hidden deep within stranger's memories that replayed over and over. "…Their a-aura" Honani stammered.

Darian stared as the fear plagued the younger boy's eyes and his body shook in shaking racks of anguish. It was if the room had turned as cold as the Arctic, by the looks of the shaking figure.

Darian knew.

Those creatures were foul and indescribably horrific to come across. They were like ice and hell, and anger with fear built within their very design, they were not of this world, at least Darian thought so, for if they were from here, they would be a lot stronger but these, dementors, as the locals called them, seemed weaker, frail, sickly and … broken almost…"Their aura is of chaos…" Honani continued, "Hell…Hatred… They are poison, too much in a blast kills you… Little over a prolonged period causes sanity to flee… they cause the air to become unsettled and toxic, this is the ice… everything warm and comforting is driven away… like dead leaves on the ground… they crunch only when they finally shatter… when the toxic levels leave a corpse of a tree and the dread of a person… Calling them evil would be offensive to evil people" Honani scoffed playfully despite looking sickly pale, like a sheet of clean white tissue paper… They are… Egregious creatures…"Honani finished braking free of his cationic like trance and staring at his Elvin brother. "I know. Almost firsthand, almost what you went through… and for that, I am so, so sorry."

Darian couldn't believe it. His mask was being chipped away so much so by the younger boy, that it fell apart before his eyes. Darian no longer held any tears for his people, they were all gone, no one to continue the legacy of the elves besides his mother, Sister and himself, but he could only hope that someone in the magical community had part Elvin heritage so that he could continue his species, with the number of purebloods remaining pure due to creature blood Darian was sure he could find a reasonable mate. Besides he had time, Elves had an extraordinary life span as long as they weren't killed which was very hard to do, until they found their mate; they would then lengthen the life span of their mate as they grow older at a slower pace and die eventually at the same time. In a way it was very romantic, in other it was tragic as most elves' mates were killed off, and by doing this the elves themselves would lose the will to live and commit suicide. The Elvin race was greatly depleted by this, as the human mates couldn't withstand the damage that the Elvin race could.

To Darian it was nothing more than a cheap shot. This made him stronger, and vengeful. But now, his small brother was cracking open the cage he placed around his emotions, letting them flood, as someone cared enough, and _knew _what it was like. But Darian couldn't help but wonder… How?

"Honani… You said you knew almost firsthand what I went through…"Darian started, at Honani's nod, he continued, "What do you mean… and how would you know, you're too, far too young to even know about these kinds of creatures, so how do you know?"

Honani froze, his mind going a mile a minute. Possible and improbable solutions were flittering around his head, as he attempted to make a reasonable excuse. Honani sighed defeated, he had no idea how to explain this than to tell the truth, besides it seemed from Darian's look, he could tell whether or not anyone was lying to him.

Honani chuckled weakly, looking freakishly old and wise. "I can't keep anything from you, can I?"

Darian simply raised a patient brow and gestured to the two beds that were next to one another with the Elvin table in between, which held on top, the glass of water that Honani's hair tried to eat. They both sat on Honani's bed, with Darian's back towards the door so he could make sure Honani didn't bolt. Honani opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, I know it_ almost_ first hand because, well, my heritage, bloodline, ancestors, whatever you want to call it, they caused me to be reborn; reincarnated if you will, meaning my soul goes into a new body. This is of course exceptional if I heir any sons or daughters, you see, once I have passed on my genes to the child, and the child is born, there is no need for me anymore, so my soul and magic turns against me, causing a delectably brutal murder. This is my second reincarnation, as the first time round, I lived to the age of 13 as a plague decided to be my new best friend, so I ended up dying, but since at the age of 13 I had no heirs, this soul was reborn from the spirit plain. The reason I know about dementors is because I can recall all past lives memories and emotions, meaning if I am unlucky enough to fall prey to one of those… Creatures in this lifetime, I would have such a bad reaction, I could _die_… I think, don't worry I'm exaggerating… or am I? That is the question!" Honani said tiredly before letting his current childlike persona take control as he finished cheekily, letting his mouth erupt in his signature childish grin which made every smile, it seemed infectious, considering Darian was now smiling as well, it could be scientifically proven also.

Darian paused, digesting all the information. Darian nodded and opened his mouth to speak when the door suddenly burst open, and a small blur attacked Honani shoving him and his attacker both off the bed, unceremoniously throwing them both on the floor. Honani blinked at the small figure straddling him, before laughing and tickling the mirth out his little sister who was previously glaring childishly with a pout upon his face. The girl exploded with tinkling bell like laughter and collapsed onto the floor beside him, with a graceful smile upon her face, her hair still not tied up from the spinning incident was splayed all over her face, and had a leaf or two still remaining inside the messy tangled bunch of hair. Honani smiled and sat up taking his little four year old sister into his arms and began straightening out her hair, like he remembered doing to his twin sister from another life, and plucked out the leaves from her hair and placed them on the floor in a circle, smiling happily, he could hear an intake of breathe. Looking up Honani's eyes met that of a gentle hazy purple blue, and he smiled softly again.

His mother was obviously of unearthly heritage or an odd result of faulty albino gene as her hair was white and seemed to curl around her face unknowingly pronouncing her eyes, which were an unfamiliar shade of blue and purple. Her features were indefinable but one would instantly think of royalty, in some country far away, most would guess a small country near Spain or something.

There was a moment of silence in the air as Darian and his mother looked on approvingly at the seven year old who was now stroking the girl's soft locks of hair.

Darian broke the silence.

"Mother, this is Honani, Honani this is my mother, Leira, and that's my sister, Erynia. We are all… you know…" Darian finish flailing his arms in a helpless manor as he tried to explain but was unable to due to the secrecy that the elfin world had.

Honani nodded understandingly and laughed at the expression Darian held, causing both girls in the room to stare at the small boy, Leira smiled happily and Erynia had a light scatter of a blush litter her cheeks.

"Yeah, I know you're all elves. But don't worry!" Honani said seeing the panicking look on Leira's face and feeling the stiffening of Erynia in his lap, "I won't tell" He finished, Erynia relaxed but Leira looked sceptical and because of this she looked fierce and demanding, this chilled Honani to the bone.

Honani felt threatened. Honani's aura darkened and his eyes flashed black, viciously. His inner shadow agreed with Honani's train of thought. Erynia had frozen when the room chilled; Darian looked outside with wide eyes as the trees were frozen, despite the clear breeze that filtered through the broken window. He wandered aimlessly towards the window and gasped. All the trees, the grass, the bushes, the hedges were stiff, almost as if they were frozen solid with invisible ice. He turned to Honani who was staring at his mother with an angry air, and his mother who was sizing him up, knowingly letting her aura seep out to merge into the room, making it even tenser. Honani grinned. "I'll make an eternal unbreakable vow" he whispered. Leira froze, and smiled, her aura recoiling happily. Honani's mimicked and the grin on his face slowly got more innocent until it looked as if nothing had happened and he continued petting Erynia's hair.

Darian yelped and jumped when the tree outside banged on the window again, he calmed slightly and let out a gasp of disbelief at the sight.

"It's impossible!" He whispered to the tree that was waving happily to others, almost in a typical Mexican wave fashion, said tree then turned and petted Darian's head before joining another round of Mexican wave. The grass whispered sweet nothings to the bugs in the garden's and the hedges rocked back and forth in uncontrollable joy.

Honani's smile turned into a dark smirk.

"It's not Impossible, only improbable, my dear brother" He whispered breathlessly. A moments silence continued.

"It's alright" Leira said gently, an old calm, trusting smile flittered at her lips effectively breaking the silence, "You're safe now, and there is no need to make an eternal unbreakable vow, Darian told me everything mentally from upstairs. He's a telepath you see, so he could have blocked your memories and can communicate silently. It is nice to meet one of my intellectual standards" She said, ignoring the affronted looks given to her by her children. Honani giggled politely, and gave her a heart wrenching smile.

Honani wondered what had happened while he was out asleep. The plants told him, that it had been a few moons since he was awake. The trees said that two suns had passed the hedges and grass said likewise. Honani was trying not to panic much, but he couldn't help worry about Mahi, who had always been there for him. His inner shadow was calmer when he was around, with Honani getting worried, the increase with the shadow made it worse.

"H-how long was I asleep, _Matri_?" Honani asked using the old Latin for mother to show how scared Honani felt. Leira couldn't help her heart swell once she heard the old words spill from her son's lips.

"Two days, the medication that the mortal gave you was too much, she was very irresponsible and put you up for adoption while under, it was like a _cattle market_" Leira whispered incredulously, "People simply wandered around you, she was putting you practically on auction, for who would adopt you, but some were put off, as they said you were cursed. This one man nearly claimed responsibility of you, _filius_, but Darian put a stop to that. That man in the grey cricked suit had no claim over you." She said in an angry huff, looking rather childish for one of her age all the while missing the softened look in Honani's eye at the olden term for son. However the look soon vanished at the description of the man. "Then we got you, why? What's wrong?" She asked rather surprised at finally noticing the look Honani was sharing.

Honani wasn't sure who to be more worried about, him or Mahi.

"The man…" piped up Erynia quietly, "looked like a wolf… and smelt like one too… with a hint of gunpowder… and butter bear" She finished in a whisper; effectively collecting the tension in the air thick enough someone could slice it with a spoon. Despite this Honani looked mildly amused and Darian rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"Butter beer, sugar, its butter beer" Darian said from the window. Erynia looked confused.

"Is it? Kay…" Erynia looked innocently at with tired eyes Honani, who chuckled and let her snuggled down into his chest as he petted her hair.

Honani then wondered why he was still on the floor; then again, it was a rather comfy floor so he let it be.

Honani froze, mentally slapping himself for being slow again; it was the same man who tried to kill him on the day of his birth. Honani from past lives did have to deal with stalkers before but this guy was desperate, and the fact that the nurse, psychologist, crazy banshee; whatever she was, let them do that was sick and wrong. He felt disgusted and weak, and his inner shadow was feeling violent. Erynia had fallen asleep and Honani placed her on his bed covering her with the duvet before falling to his knees in a heap. Gasps were emitted from the two elves in the room.

Honani was whimpering on the inside. He needed Mahi. Now!

"Y-y-you haven't seen Mahi around have you? The snake I asked Darian about? I-I-I need him!" Honani said desperately, "He can keep me under control, I need Mahi"

Panicked looks and warm arms were the response to his request.

"Honey," Honani turned his attention to his foster-mother, "You are special, and if your snake is as special as you are, he will find you. Trust me." She whispered. Honani nodded and flew with grace to the window, reaching his arm out, where the tree eagerly responded.

"Thanks, but he's always there for me, I can't help but worry" Honani replied to his mother and brother who crowded around him. Honani tenderly touched the bark of the tree and whispered in an almost invisible voice, "Where are you, Mahi?," Little did Honani know that his voice picked up and was carried by the wind, travelling through the countryside he was in, before heading towards the city.

'It's Rowena's turn' a small girl with blackish blue hair thought from her crystal resting place in the soul plain.

The wind was on a mission.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ -yeah, Miss. here, just got off holiday to find Loz *glare* hasn't done much work!-  
>*Blushes* I just had no enthusiasm… *looks away*<br>- So… I threatened to get her friend Eiffel on her… Eiffel can be scary sometimes… I also locked her in her room to do it… And I was on a prescribed holiday; my behavioural therapist says it would do me some good… Yeah it was good, I may or may not have killed an annoying waiter :D So more on the story-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had been at least two days since he left his vineling and he knew that he couldn't stay away any longer… His Honani got very agitated when left along, poor hatchling. Mahi slithered through the undergrowth, and stared up at the patch of sky through the leaves, it was nearing dawn and soon his meeting with Tom would be underway. Mahi liked Tom, not only was he the second human to understand him, but he was like Honani in many ways, they both had pale skin, they both had dark brown near black hair, Tom's was neater but Honani's was more alive, Mahi hoped soon it would settle down into a proper hair cut.

Mahi looked at the undergrowth around him, and found what he was looking for. A large plant had collected water from the night's rain and was suitable for drinking. Mahi lifted his black vine like head up and placed it onto the leaf of the plant, as it was a large plant with large leaves holding the water in the middle, it would be difficult for other's to get to the supply. From the flower on Mahi's forehead small roots began to grow and invade the plant's water supply draining the plant of its nutrients. After having a drink Mahi looked around and felt another pesky emotion, guilt. The greenery was a replica of his vineling's eyes and Mahi couldn't help his senses feeling sad. He had left his vineling for far too long and needed to return to him. But Tom needed him too.

The bushes nearby rustled and a small rabbit appeared. It was grey with black spots littering the entire body of the animal, and it seemed unafraid. Mahi wondered why, when he picked up a scent. It reeked of that Billy boy that bullied Tom. Mahi finally noticed where he had noticed the rabbit before, in the playground and was being played with the other children, despite it reeking of only Billy. Mahi had an idea.

"**Hello there!**" Mahi proclaimed loudly. The rabbit jumped and started to shake nervously, before calming at the sight of the plant creature that the snake was mostly made of. Plant's were gentle, plant's were kind, plant's were often or not, caring… unless they get hungry and pissed off at you then there's nowhere to run.

"_Hi… You're not a normal snake, are you?_" it asked with a quiver in its voice. Mahi smirked inwardly and outwardly let out a calming hiss, laced with magic for an added effect of "trust".

"**No, I'm part plant, a truly ancient creature, like the basilisk, and many others. May I ask what your name is?**" He said flashing a charming smile in a surprisingly Honani like fashion. The rabbit seemed to fluster slightly under the intense of the flirting and started to stammer.

"_M-My name is Floppy._" The she-rabbit giggled, "_What's a basilisk anyway, my person, Billy doesn't speak of them often._" Tilting her head to the side Mahi could tell why she was named "floppy" as her ears didn't stand up they simply toppled over quite often.

"**You don't know about Basilisks the king of the snakes! Well, tell your friends if they do see one, they have the most **_**wonderful**_** eyes! Hey, do you mind if I introduce you to a human of mine, my human is far away but this human is his mate. What do you say, want to meet him?**" Mahi asked innocently, as he saw the curious rabbit fall for his lies, after all plants never lie, plants are honest, and plants are kind. There are some plants that are poisonous too. The small she-rabbit nodded her head, flicking her ears, and Mahi gave a greedy smile, and slithered towards the bush, waving his tail in a beckoning motion, as the soft padded paws of the rabbit soon followed.

Mahi grinned darkly, his green eyes gleaming in the dark undergrowth.

Poor Floppy wouldn't know what hit her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Honani Renasci~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mahi and Floppy waited in the bushes where Tom had been earlier. It was still an early morning, and Mahi had slept deep within the Earth that previous night, and could tell his Honani was still asleep at the time, but now, the trees had gotten restless, and restless trees were a _very _bad sign. Mahi being part plant had linked minds with the Earth and had seen what was happening… Gaia was going insane, she was slowly dying, and this was bad, even worse than that of 10 billion, billion restless trees. But Honani needed to know this, so Tom would have to wait a little longer for a next visit. Honani was in dire need of this information and he was probably too disorientated to link with Gaia to find out.

Mahi was dragged out of his inner ramblings by the rabbit, who was now shrieking as a grey blur attacked her and wound round its body, tight, keeping poor Floppy barely breathing. Mahi chuckled deeply at Nagini who winded around the rabbit and was keeping her nuzzle dangerously close to Floppy's neck. Floppy's heart rate was pounding so fast, rather fast, a bit too fast, suddenly, her heart rate slowed down greatly. Floppy had fainted. Mahi laughed at the poor rabbit's demise, but he honestly didn't care about who Bubbles was dating next at all; Stupid rabbits. Nagini had smirked at the laughter echoing from her friend and unfurled herself from the fainted rabbit which may be out for a while because of this.

"**Well, well, well. Why isn't it, Mahi, stuck to your promise of staying have you? Not that I wouldn't mind you staying, it gets lonely around here don't you think? Well, since we're here, can you tell me about your human, you never did tell me his name, what is it? Hang on; did you know about Tom's… abilities, right? Scratch that, never mind, what with the rabbit, wait is it for me? You didn't have-**" Nagini rambled, being swiftly cut off as Mahi wrapped his tail around her mouth, as she let out an angry hiss of disapproval.

"**Nagini… I will not be staying long…**" Nagini's eyes widened in disbelief and asked silently why? "**My Vineling, he is so scared, I can feel his emotions and he will need me soon. I cannot stay…**" Mahi ended sadly, as he had grown fond of the rambling female. Nagini stayed silent, even after Mahi had removed his tail.

"**But- your amazing, you could help Tom… so much, he could learn, he could learn so much, and he could take care of us both**" Nagini said sadly, "**why… WHY!**" She yelled angry. "**Your person doesn't need you as much as Tom does; I can't do anything besides pretend I don't notice the blood on him when he comes out of that building! Your person is nothing compared to Tom. He doesn't know what Tom has been through, Tom has to hide his powers from that strange religious man that Tom is afraid of! I don't even know why! Your person doesn't need you! Tom does! Why are you even denying it, he is a speaker, we are drawn to him!**" She yelled angry, Mahi however was patient and wanted to explain everything once it was off her chest. "**Why can't you stay**" She ended sadly.

Mahi looked surprised, if she were human, he could have bet she would have been crying. Mahi knew that she was infatuated by him and couldn't understand his reasoning for staying with Honani. She was young, and from the outburst, protective of Tom and must already be a familiar of him, despite not knowing it, their relationship was fine, her and Tom, they would understand when they were older.

"**Nagini… I will answer all questions to the best of my ability, alright**" Mahi said calmly, Nagini looked startled and nodded. "**My Human, is called Honani. He is the same age as Tom. I know that Tom has abilities and will go to school to keep them under control. The rabbit is a gift for Tom as payback from the bullies.**" He said answering as simply as possible about the first rambling of questions. Nagini looked pissed. She wanted the real answers answered.

"**Nagini, I cannot stay long. I am not the kind of snake or plant that Tom needs to learn from, I know that Tom is capable of caring for me and keeping me under control, but… I'm not the one that needs controlling. Honani, he has… an inner shadow, which only I can help control. So Honani **_**needs me**_**. I am feeling so **_**guilty,**_** about leaving him from this long. The fact I need to finish the talk with Tom is the only thing from keeping me rushing back to him, Nagi**."He said nicknaming Nagini, much to her happiness, "**Ever since, my vineling has been born, a strange wolfish man has been stalking him, following him, and causing deaths of his mother, and more so in the future. I can tell that more will come, you've noticed it have you not?**" He asked; she looked puzzled at him, so Mahi elaborated. "**Death, is in the air,**"

Nagini's eyes widened and she gasped.

"**But first,**" Mahi continued "**Do not presume that Honani hasn't been through pain just like Tom. Honani is… well, in the human eyes… beautiful, and causes those who he doesn't know to want to force mate him, **_**ALL of them**_**, Nagi. I won't say that I am not drawn to Tom, but, Honey.**" Mahi said laughing at his vineling's nickname. "**Honey, has a gift… of plants. He can talk to plants, trees, and more, even Earth herself, but he's being taken advantage of, and this I **_**will not **_**allow**" Mahi said staring dreamily into the sky. "**He is as much as mine, as I am of his. We support each other. Like those weird pieces of cards with the funny symbols on, when they are placed side by side so they stand upright, we are like that; like you are with Tom too. He needs you, as much as you need him.**" Mahi said.

Nagini looked at the elder with something akin to adoration in her eyes. Mahi smirked and nudged her slightly with his tail before laughing playfully.

"**You are very slow, youngling!**" Mahi laughed, Nagini then puffed up arguing that she wasn't a child causing Mahi to laugh more. "**Nagi, when I said I cannot stay, it doesn't mean I cannot visit, but every so often, it can't be regularly because Honey needs me. But you haven't seen the last of me" **Mahi laughed.

Nagini let out a sigh of relief.

"**Don't worry, I won't tell Tom any of this. This is between us, alright**" Nagini confirmed. Mahi was shocked at the proposal and nodded smiling proudly, causing Nagi to puff up in happiness due to praise. Mahi noticed Tom leaving the building silently and crossing the courtyard, like a ghost, silent.

"**Well done, on catching the rabbit too, it was a very good attack, a little more practise you could attack a fox and survive, as well!**" Mahi said proudly, causing Nagini to almost swoon with happiness.

"**Keep doing that, Nagini you'll get a big head**" Tom cut in, causing Nagini to swirl around and look bashful, whilst Mahi laughed. Tom rolled his eyes, "**You set her up for that didn't you.**" Tom inquired. A nodded confirmation was enough to send Nagini into a state of anger.

"**Well, Tom, what questions do you have?**" Mahi asked pleasantly ignoring the fuming female next to him.

The boy in question smoothed over his already neat hair and sat on his knees to talk to them. "**I… wanted to thank you, for healing me. No snake or creature or **_**human**_** would have done the same."**

"**I wouldn't think that would be true, I am sure many people care about you Tom-**" Mahi stated before being cut off by a furious Tom.

"**NO. NO ONE CARES; NO ONE BESIDES A FEW SNAKES CARE, AND THEIR NOT EVEN HUMAN. WHY AM I IN THIS WORLD IF NO ONE… cares about me…**?" Tom yelled before quieting down, letting his mask break loose, as he informed the snakes of all he was feeling.

Mahi was silent throughout the rant and once Tom was panting free of all the things that had been bugging him. Like the annoying beds, the frustrating food, the rumours that prevent any friendship, the bulling, the constant name calling, feeling like he doesn't belong anywhere.

This emotional let out was very early in the morning and the sun was barely touching the horizon.

Tom had fallen silent.

"**Tom. I know someone. Someone **_**human**_**, who will love you, not in the romantic way unless you want it, but the friendship, where they will stand by your side, take for example, this philosophical metaphor. You are a lone card trying to stand, without the help of other cards you cannot stand together to build a house of cards. I know someone who is willing to be the next card Tom. Perhaps you will meet them somewhe…**" Mahi froze. Nagini looked puzzled and Tom looked rather confused as well. The other children had filed out a while ago and were playing sluggishly in the morning sun.

Mahi stood rigid for a few moments before uttering a single word.

"**Crap.**"

Tom and Nagini looked confused and affronted. This was before the wind started to pick up. Usually the trees would flow and sway, but… They were frozen, Statues, not moving even though the wind was very strong. Nagini hissed in warning at the invisible foe and Tom gaped along with several other older children who were smart enough to notice the trees not moving.

Mahi was frozen, feeling his Honani lose his control. He was scared as to what had caused it. It soon passed, but he needed to get home. The wind then soon died down, until there was no trickle of a breeze. Tom looked at Mahi who was still frozen.

"**Well, what was that you were saying?**" Tom elegantly enquired. Mahi shook his head and crouched low confusing the two others, three if the rabbit was involved.

"**It's not over, yet**" Mahi whispered. As soon as those syllables left his snake mouth, the trees suddenly threw back into life despite there being no wind. The trees were giving each other high-five's and Mexican waves and acting like children who were over excited on skittles in the theatre. The bushes were dancing and the grass was caressing the skins of the four beings sitting on the grass.

Tom gasped, "This is impossible."

Mahi smirked. "**It's not Impossible, only improbable, my dear friend.**"

Mahi then turned tail and headed towards the trees that began to calm. Tom's voice called out.

"**You're leaving?**" A hint of betrayal was evident.

"**No need to worry, I'll be back, friend, by the way, that rabbit it Billy's, feel free to… **_**Play**_** with her.**" Mahi said smirking as he slid into the trees, feeling the dark grown in Tom's aura.

Have fun, indeed.

After several hours of travelling Mahi came to a river, one he was sure he hadn't come across on his way to Tom. The Honani must have moved, and there was no way, no way in the nine levels of hell, not even for all the bloodshed in the world was he doing the spinning spider trick. What to do.

A sudden flapping sound appeared, and Mahi turned to see a beautiful blue tinted black raven sitting on a branch. She looked condescending at the snake and smiled.

"Well, well, well, haven't times changed Mahi, looking as fine as usual, May I be so bold as to ask what you are doing" She said with a tone of amusement. Mahi scowled and looked away.

"I was looking for a way across the river Suparna, would you happen to know?" He replied icily.

The raven cawed out a laugh and smirked. Mahi looked pissed, and hissed angrily, this reaction was unusual for Mahi so Suparna was confused.

"What's wrong dear?" She asked carefully. Mahi glared before sighed pitifully, and looking defeated.

"I need to get to Vineling, _Now._ And I can't." Suparna stared in shock and sympathised with him, knowing she would have to wait for her mistress to be reborn, before she smiled gently and dived downwards picking up the snake in the process, who yelled in shock, causing the bird to laugh and fly faster, towards Honani.

"Thanks Suparna." Mahi whispered coiling around her claws for comfort.

"No problem, chick." She replied, continuing onwards into the sun rise.

I think I'll stop there :D How's that? Is it awesome and cool… well first off, Thanks to all that reviewed, I was writing this story when two more reviews popped up.

Tempest S. who to reply, I think that many people are stereotypical about how the founders were really like, and many people disregard Helga, when I think there is more to her than that.

And then to WSTC: I have just looked back and I am mentally hitting my head with a brick. I have a _**LOT **_of trouble with paragraphs, so I hope this one is good :S

And to everyone else… SORRY I haven't updated, it was all, and finally exams have finished for this year now getting on with the story, two paragraphs done. YEAH progress!… What… Coursework… you're kidding right? NOOOO! How can I? Q_Q like oh my days…

I got my results back from my English yet not really that important English grades… I passed my reading… yet failed my writing… What the FU-DGE! That makes NOOO sense… Am I good at writing, coz that was a low blow and I acted strange for the rest of the day.

Well review… Maybe, Little miss will let me out of this dark room now… so yah :D

Please review, and if you want review me any questions, I don't mind :D


	7. Billy's Rabbit

**Fair warnings for some of this chapter, nothing detailed just tiny snippets ^^" And sorry for being late, but look! It's over 9,000 words just for you awesome people!**

Honani stood silently by the window, the tree ever so gently stroking the young boy's short hair that splayed out around his shoulders. Leira hugged his shoulders, whilst communing silently with Darian who since was at a loss of what to do, settled for petting Erynia's hair as she slept, her excitement leaving her tired and exhausted. A comfortable silence settled over the four. A peculiar expression crossed Leira's mind as she thought back towards the period where Honey's eyes when black… He looked insane; and insatiable. As if he thirsted for bloodshed, spilt guts and endless fear to be bestowed upon his victims and enemies, at that moment when he turned this… Darkness against her, Leira felt as though, death was beckoning her, to free her from her new son, to free her from the pain that this unmerciful boy, (no… he wasn't a boy at that time, he was … darkness, for lack of anything better to describe him…) would give to her for getting in his way. She felt all the… sadistic emotions, nay not near sadist but defence, and protection, and insanity developing into a pure form of darkness. She felt all this and was almost... lost... her trains of thought dying, her natural Elven senses scrambled... she felt, alone helpless, despite being near to her son and daughter... She felt completely lost within her sanity.

Blinking back to reality she shivered slightly, confused by the darkness within her new son, what better way than ask him?

Leira shifted her arms slightly bringing Honani's attention onto her. Honani looked up at his new mother with a worried expression on his face. Leira gave him a warm smile.

"Honey" Leira said gaining his attention, "W-what happened before, when you turned all…" Leira paused searching for the word, unable to keep the stammer from her voice.

"Dark…" Darian offered quietly, being heard due to the silence in the room. Leira nodded in agreement, before turning to Honani.

"You said you lost control, but…" Leira continued, "What exactly, _did_ you lose control over?" she finished. Leira began gently stroking Honani's hair, as the tree moved away to catch the breeze, and held him gently in comfort of the topic which, in her eyes, was a hard story to tell.

Honani wondered whether or not this was the right thing to do, she was curious and obviously wanted answers, and his dark side seemed to be more volatile since Mahi wanted to go walkabouts nowadays. Even in the past, where Mahi was the companions of many of Honani's ancestors, he never left their side for long, until now. Thus Honani decided.

"It's rather complicated… but I'll try to explain the best I can." Honani said looking slightly edgy and nervous about his family's reactions.

"Well," Honani began, " It started with Helga Hufflepuff, one of the Hogwarts founders, she and her friends, Rowena, Godric and Salazar, all worked together to build Hogwarts school, they all used their magic, including the elemental magic they had."

"Elemental Magic?" Asked Leira, "I thought that only Elves had elemental magic,"

"They do, but they got told by the…" Honani paused, thinking hard about how to make this clear for his family, "Original Magic Being or Deity, the being that gives us all magic, allows the plants to grow, the sea to move – Basically she causes the entire world to work, we who have contact with her call her Mother Gaia. So the four founder's were told by Gaia to build a school so that she could grow stronger, or something, it's kind of hazy, my memory of the event from Helga is very old and is missing pieces, so it's hard to know. So Gaia used her power and gifted the four founders with elemental magic. Rowena was gifted Air, Godric with Fire, Salazar with Water, and finally Helga my ancestor with Earth; this is why the trees listen to me you see.

For some reason also, this gift is needed to be passed down through each generation, so every time someone has a child, the child gets the gift and the father or mother is no longer needed to harbour the gift, and then as you probably know, they get killed by their own magic, the child having all the memories of their father or mother as soon as they are born… almost like having two people in the same room, one would have to cease to exist for the universe to correct itself. It's the balance you see, but you would know all about that, wouldn't you" Honani stated, smiling slightly upward at his Mother who was still hugging him throughout the story. His mother was digesting the information, with a solemn expression on her face.

Darian cut in swiftly, "Sun to Moon, Heaven to Hell, Fire to Water, Air to Earth, Love to Hate, Time to Space…" It sounded as though he had it drilled into him from a young age considering how easily he recited it; then again these were Elves he was talking to, it was drilled into their anatomy to know about the Balance. Leira spared a glance at her Elven son, and gave an approving grin, which in turn caused him to beam at her with a wide smile that brightened the room.

"But what does this have to do with you're…" Leira asked trailing off in confusion. Honani gave a helpful smile and replied kindly.

"I'm getting there. Now, Helga had a secret hobby that she shared with Salazar; it was the hunt, Helga, despite her gentle nature and her competency with healing arts, was drawn to the sight of spilt blood, she often used blood magic in her potions, which gave her this reputation as a great healer; the difference between Light and Dark magic didn't matter when it came to these four, they just wanted to do Gaia's task as efficiently as possible. Helga's diaries have been lost for a while, but the Ravenclaw Diadem, which Rowena created, beholds all knowledge about what they knew, so that's one way… But the Diadem has been lost for centuries, so finding it is the work for a man who has nothing left or is incredibly gifted. Getting back on topic," Honani said cheekily,

"This Darkness inside me is basically the bloodlust that Helga felt, personified. I don't know what to call it, my inner shadow, the darkness, my angry side; I don't know what to call it. But it's a defence mechanism, if ever I feel threatened, or sad, or scared, it rises out of me and does something about it… My darkness was angry at my previous guardians, who tried to hurt me… He wanted to… touch me…" Honani paused shuddering, "defile me…" Honani choked out but was soon comforted by the elder Elf's arms that held him strong and warm, protected from the memories. "So… my Darkness removed them from the picture…"

Darian froze.

"Y-your shadow d-did that to them" He stammered in surprise and shock, "It was something from a horror film, I get how you love blood but that was inhumane, and that shadow is a part of you, and when berserk… What is your Shadow?"

Leira looked back at the pale elf who was stroking Erynia's hair in an attempt of comforting himself.

Honani looked with happy yet glazed eyes far into the distance, before answering in a breathless voice.

"He's my insanity,"

Leira, Darian and even the snoozing Erynia looked at each other confused, although Erynia only had a slight contemplative expression upon her face and wasn't pointedly looking at anyone.

"But, Honey, you're not insane," said Leira in a sweet voice and Darian nodded in agreement awaiting his brother's reply with an evil anxiety that crept up through him.

Honani looked back at them, and turned back towards the trees once more, he responded in a grave gravelly voice, that sounded as though two people were talking at once, one was a gravelly voice that sounded odd, like an amplified whisper from a dehydrated man who was lost on an island with his throat raw from screaming at his inner demons. The other sounded in Honani's normal voice, it sounded as though he had just finished laughing from a joke that made a rib or two crack from the mordacity of it all, a joyous voice that tried not to break out in laughter once more by the mere passing thought, both of the voices although normally completely, uncomplimentary each other in a horrible combination, yet they sounded as though they... belonged together, for if they were apart, they would both shatter, and cease to exist…

The twin voices spoke in the most oddest of fashions, one almost lustrously dark in the heavy stony voice in which he spoke, the other in the most Fey like tone, so light, so sweet, that it would have made the darkest, deadliest and most unmerciful Acromantula cry in devotion. And together they said:

"After seeing death after death of loved ones, life after life vanish in front of you, feeling pain after pain as death approaches ever so slowly, feeling the horrific pain as murders butcher your body with a maniacal grin upon their face,

traitors smirk at you as you scream, blood coating them as their eyes scream joy at the sight of yourself broken bleeding with death's gentle grasp ever so close yet so far away;

creatures and beasts from the nine depths of hell never relenting to pause their blooded muzzles as they rip and tear you're living body, with you watching and clutching onto the very brink of life to see them devour your heart and fight over it seeing the heartstrings snap one by one;

Then finally… one's who loved you, tear at your body whilst theirs is dead yet bewitched with death magic that only the master of death himself is liable to use, feeling their inferi claws unmercifully spraying your blood against the walls, whilst knowing all the while that with no one to pass this curse onto, pain is going to come in some form, over, and over, and over and over, each time attracting those creatures which kill maim and bathe in your remains, laughing all the while…

So Darian, Leira… You're both _surprised_ I'm not the slightest bit sane?" The voice resounded back into Honani's normal voice once he mentioned their names, and he ended it with and exasperate and cheeky tone accompanied with a raised eyebrow, Salazar would have been jealous of.

Blank teary stares were his response. Leira held Honani tightly and silently conversed with Darian.

"They were all you're past lives, weren't they big bro…" Erynia's shy quiet voice sounded from the bed. She had been awake, listening during the entire time, listening in on their conversation; they obviously weren't going to included _her_ when it came to 'grown up' things, so she learned to cope; usually sat in a bush under the open window outside.

Honani nodded wordlessly and leant back against his mother, taking deep comfort in her warmth, he felt incomplete…

Where was Mahi?

Honani blinked… He had been feeling a bit better after a while, he no longer had hormones of a pissed of drama queen on her period, but was more relax, and willing to talk and listen, hell, even back then his dark side wanted to talk as well, that must mean that he's calmer, that's good, feeling agitated with something violent inside is not a good think… but, if he's becoming calmer… that must mean…

Mahi's getting closer.

A grin broke out on his face and he giggled slightly. Erynia snuck forward and grabbed Honani's hand, before examining the landscape much like her brother was currently doing.

She loved her new brother, he was kind and gentle, and was fiercely protective, she was certain that he would protect her against these mortals. They didn't know much about the balance, the flow of energy through all things; it's what they'd call Death, the end, no more, gone; poof. They don't understand it, this world, is dying, Honani doesn't know it _yet_ but once he knows the insane ramblings, he'll do anything to protect her - The planet – and perhaps himself if he had the time, Erynia mused.

She couldn't remember much of where they came from, only screaming, cold and then; a butterfly wing beat later… the light vanished too… but in a few years, Leira was planning on taking them back, it should have been enough time for the creatures to leave and search for another dimension to inhabit, perhaps her newly formed brother could come also.

Erynia's musings came to a swift end as she caught sight of a black figure dancing on the wind in the distance.

Gasping Erynia leapt forwards and squinted to try to get a better look at the girl, who was most likely an air elemental; but as she tried to look closer, but she disappeared…disappeared would be a bit bland, the wind picked her up and she turned invisible as she was carried away by the breeze, not before pointing into a separate direction, where something was flying towards them at a ridiculous speed; way too fast to possibly be of this world… And it was carrying something.

"Do you see that?" Erynia shouted loudly, pointing in the direction of the two creatures that were heading straight for them, showing no hint of slowly down, at all.

Leira's eyes widened in confusion, before replying, "I see it, what is it?"

Erynia looked up at Honani who was smil- nay, grinning like a Cheshire cat at the sight of the two far in the distance. Completely obvious to Leira and Darian who had crept up behind them and stared out fascinated, Honani's eyes flashed a bright florescent Yellow with joy that only Erynia caught; she looked up curiously at her big brother who looked down at his four year old sister with a buttercup coloured eye. Erynia looked on fascinated as the yellow colour soon dissolved into a familiar forest green, Honani smiled darkly and winked at her. Erynia blinked startled, shocked but mainly confused by her seven year old brother's revelation and only stopped staring at Darian's shocked voice.

"Err… Guys, those things are heading straight for us…" His startled voice called out. The two figures were extremely close to the house and were never relenting in the speed of which they came. Erynia's worried voice cried out as the two creatures headed straight for the open window, which they currently inhabited.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled quite loud and clear despite being at such a young age; in reflex the entire family dropped to the ground, as the apparent large black bird soared over their heads, barely catching Leira and Darian on their way down.

The bird circled the room and landed on the wooden frame of the bed. At this point in time, the bird could clearly be identified as a raven, and overly large raven but a raven all the same. The raven's wings were magnificent; they were jet black although as the bird stretched to settle, the midday sun caught slight tones of blue that were hidden within the plumage. The bird's large black talons gripped the headboard tightly making slight dents almost as in pain, and constricting around the bird's feathery thigh shaking rapidly, was a large black snake that was so tightly coiled it was at least an eighth its actual length and there was visible discomfort on the raven's face; considering an animal such as a raven cannot show facial expressions, the snake must be near enough braking the bones of the ravens poor leg, if this unnatural phenomenon was somehow occurring.

Darian gasped at their new visitors, and was visibly flailing as he was at a loss for words, much like his mother, and sister, who were a little more composed; Honani on the other hand much like his brother despite his shocked silence, couldn't be more overjoyed by the new guests; as he exposed a deep loving smile that could cure the blind with the simple radiance of it, and this smile was directed towards the quivering snake.

Honani walked forwards ignoring the futile efforts from his new family to avoid the terrified looking snake, and knelt next to the bed post and ran a soft hand soothingly down the black snake's odd plant textured yet strong scales. Honani did this a few times watching in fascination as the snake slowly melted under the manipulations, soon the snake unwound itself from the raven's leg, emitting a thankful caw from the majestic bird, to a much more comfortable position twisted around Honani's forearm.

Darian, Erynia, and Leira looked on in fascination and bemusement at their new family member who was now being gently groomed by the raven, who was picking at his hair, which seemed to be having fun attempting to snare the bird, around the beak and legs. The raven also seemed to be enjoying the fight with Honani's hair that danced in the wind, letting out gentle caws of delight once the hair has tried to snag at her claws.

Honani was none the wiser and was focused on the snake around his forearm. Honani turned to face his family who suddenly felt rather breathless as they stared at the heartbreaking grin and tears of happiness combo on Honani's face. Honani huffed and puffed for a while in hyperventilation before uttering two words.

"It's Mahi." His crystal voice rang out. Darian gasped, at the snake, which finally opened its eyes to reveal, deep jaded eyes much like his master's. A forked tongue flicked out to taste the air, and a warm look coated its expression, as Mahi stared out at his Vineling's new family. They seemed nice, and the youngest female hatchling, the one who had the most dazed bark coloured eyes, looked as though she had a Seer ability, thus the ability to create portals also. Mahi being the awesome snake-plant hybrid he was, he was able to sense humans and animals abilities, this was also how he knew that the older male hatchling with rather pretty golden eyes when caught by the sun had a telepathic ability and the eldest hatchling had the power of metal manipulation; because he was, that awesome. Not only that but they were not human, they were elves but no any elves, these elves were from before the time of Merlin, when they saw the planet's forewarned doom in a prophecy amongst their seers, and because of this, they ran away. Not very far, of course, they simply hopped into the next world dimension, this is why having the power to see and the power of Portals becomes _very _useful.

Mahi hissed out a greeting at the family with a wave of the tail, and Honani giggled happily before lunging towards the snake in a strike which would have made a viper proud and promptly hugged the poor snake tightly, causing an odd choked hiss to emerge, in fact it sounded a lot like a strangled breathe that a human would often emit when being hugged too tight, but it might just be trick of hearing.

Honani gasped and let the breathless snake flop onto the floor in a heap, due to previous suffocation. Honani swiftly apologised profusely towards the snake that lay still for a moment before slowly straightening out revealing its true length. Honani flinched slightly as he felt the room tip and his arms began to tingle unnaturally, Honani stared at his arms in confusion before shaking his head, swiftly ignoring the feeling as his imagination; a pair of dazed chocolate eyes caught the action.

Due to a snake-plant hybrid being often easily spottable and located, Mahi's kind were able to hide the flowers atop of its head in favour of having the unique flower pattern don all down it's scales. Mahi was currently in this form and was a sight to see, the dark green and dull red were contrast against the black background of the scales, even this black wasn't dull, it had a shine, a glimmer, it had a radiance all of its own with a criss-cross flower bouquet down it's long body, in order to hid amongst the undergrowth. Mahi was as beautiful as his master in this form and was more than worthy to be his companion, especially since Mahi had saved Honey's virtue all those years ago.

Honani couldn't withhold the gasp that escaped him as he felt the room rotate on its axis at an incredible speed, Honani gasping for breath, fell to the floor, which caused everyone to turn towards him in concern, even the raven. Honani was crouched on the floor, his limbs twitching every once in a while, and he seemed unable to stand and he looked everywhere in shock. He tried to speak but all that fell out was a jumble of words, nothing made sense. A blurred figure with white hair lent towards him, instinctively Honani fell backwards hitting the wooden end of the bed. He saw blurred mouths moving yet no sound seemed to fall from their lips; only soft, gentle whispers were able to be heard, but where were they?

Honani threw his head to the left as whispered hisses met his ears. The voice came from a cloudy grey picture; it was fuzzy and was hard to see. The blurred figures in front of him were frantic. Honani pointed at the picture, and saw that it had become somewhat clearer.

"_Quick-" _a soft hushed voice filtered through the mist, nothing was clear, it was so hard to see and hear.

"Quick? What did you mean? What are you late for?" said a dazed Honani, he was talking to the mist hoping that he could get his answers to no avail; it seemed the figure couldn't see him.

"_No time for-"_A rushed voice said commandingly making Honani shiver slightly.

"If there is no time, then make time, It's not impossible, only improbable as my Aunt Ela used to say" Honani was tossing his head from side to side, his pupil dilating and constricting rapidly as blurry images flew across the room.

"_Billy's Rabb-"_The voice sounded excited, but grew faint sharply, before he could finish.

"Who's Billy, and what's a Rabb, I've never heard of one of those before, tell me more. Please?" Honani whimpered as the voices grew distant and the world darkened.

"_-won't be caught, Nagi, I know it!"_ The voice was clearing it sounded victorious, and sounded musical to Honani's ears, and contagious leading Honani to grin manically.

"Are you being naughty… that's wrong…_Is _there something wrong?" Honani's voice was trailing off and Honani saw a blurry figure with golden eyes blow glitter into his face, Honani began to feel a bit sleepy but refused to stop now, so Honani finished his sentence, "A-and, who's Nagi, she seems nice… "

"_GINI, stop fretting already, you're making me even more edgy! Now twist-"_

"Wow, Nagini seems like a nagging mother," Honani giggled "…But more edgy, why do you feel more edgy?"

"_Because I feel watched… I know you are watching me…"_ The voice was whispering so low Honani strained to hear. But once he heard Honani's eyes widened marginally.

"I know, I can't see you, I can hear you, but it's blurry… Who are you…? But anyway, you seem nice, good luck and… I hope that-" Honani yawned at this point his vision becoming darker, "Maybe we'll meet soon… In person…"

The last thing Honani saw was a long black blur close to his face, stare deep into his eyes, those green eyes so much like his own, were very beautiful. Honani swore he heard a familiar voice whisper like a secret into his ear, _"me too…" _With that Honani's vision fell black and he fell into a deep undisturbed sleep dreaming about that mysterious voice in the mist.

-0- Meanwhile -0-

The departure of Mahi was, almost saddening, to both Tom and Nagini – who had seemed to have developed a crush on the sarcastic snake. But the gifting of Billy's rabbit, the pet of one of Tom's main tormentors, was enough to cause an evil grin to appear on both of their faces. This vendetta against the kid's of the orphanage had happened long ago.

**Flashback – my first one! – Flashback**

Tom was always one of the smarter children and by four had a fluent grip at the vocabulary and was very interested in books despite unable to read complex words; he was often cross-referencing through an old torn dictionary and soaking up knowledge faster than any of his age group.

The matrons _were_ more than happy to give some books to the young happy albeit antisocial boy; they always seemed to like the boy who hardly made any fuss or problems in the Orphanage. But they often ignored him and he faded into the background and was labelled as 'just another kid'. This is the case where the other children got jealous and although they themselves couldn't read, unlike tom, they felt that he didn't deserve this "special treatment" he got from the adults, who pitied little orphans.

This was the first time Tom had something close to him ripped away.

He tried to protest to the matrons that it was his book, but he was far outnumbered… after all, who would side with the strange, quiet, antisocial loner that didn't participate in games with the rest of the children and would prefer to stay cooped up in his room?

This was the first time that Tom had a case of accidental magic.

That same day, during dinner together, the children, teens who were angry and spiteful about not being loved due to the brewing war, who stole the book from Tom sat across from and ignored him for the first part, but once the children were alone, as the matrons went to leave to collect the food, they took the book, lay on the table and gave each other evil smirks which were readily returned, which caused tom to frown in turn. They then looked at Tom sneering and began to slowly tear pages of the book out in haste of the matrons returning. Tom looked aghast at the teens sat across from him and weakly tried to protest. They then smirked at the small boy and ripped pages out faster, soon there was no pages left, as they ripped those into pieces as well, only the leather cover, which was old, moth eaten and barely legible.

Tom was angry, sad and frustrated. But it didn't end there.

The teens also had the very audacity to then say to the distraught Tom, "Oh, thanks for letting us borrow you're book, we have no need of it now, so here you go" and pushed the torn pieces towards the shaking boy.

Tom was so angry, but even more so that the matron came over and saw what the teens had left of the book, and blamed Tom for the mess and for the destruction of a perfectly good book, and was there ready to frogmarch him up to this room for punishment without dinner.

Tom saw red.

The cutlery began to quiver and shake hard. Shrieks from the children got the matrons alerted to trouble and stared in horror at Tom, who was sat glassy eyed and his hair was whipping around the room as a strong wind blasted about the room. Plates splattered and clattered, before leaping into the air, books began flying off the shelves and swerving around the air whilst the larger books took off and only managed to crash land in a heap on the floor. Tom was huffing and puffing in hyperventilation as his huge magical core was exercised.

Suddenly Tom stood and stormed from the room in fury. Once Tom was successfully out of the room, the plates fell and smashed against the table splattering all the children, the floor and room in a disgusting stew that was only available due to rationing. The wind disappeared and the books fell from the air they were flying in, and lay harmless on the floor.

The matrons just stared after Tom, horrified.

This was the first time Tom met Father Lucas.

Father Lucas was an old priest that sometimes visited several orphanages, before moving back to his little chapel in the middle of the countryside. He was well known in his younger years as a loyal follower of God and his teachings, and often preached to small communities all around the globe, and according to rumours helped many families exorcise spirits in their homes, he also dealt with possessions as well; believing that demons often cowered in orphanages, it was his loyal duty to god in order to send these beasts back whence they came. Which may have been, _one_ of the reasons for his visits to orphanages, somewhat coincidentally, all of these 'possessed' children were young boys, either this was unnoticed by the foolish people, or they simply turned a blind eye and shrugged it off.

Despite his methods being somewhat… cruel, disturbing, and scarred children for life, Father Lucas believed his work noble and was never shy in publicizing his services about it.

Mrs. Cole had heard of Father Lucas' honourable work with these 'demonic children' and in haste informed him about the situation with Tom. Father Lucas came over the next morning. That day, the tiny hatchling Nagini saw the old man smirk darkly before covering it into a pleasant yet grave smile as he entered the Orphanage.

She didn't know what had happened in the building that day. But Tom had been shaken and refused any human contact after for many weeks.

Not only this, but Father Lucas had promised to return every few years to ensure the 'demon' had finally vanished… What this meant to Nagini was nothing but trouble, and made sure to inject a poison filled bite into him whenever possible.

**End Flashback – oh, it's over… *tear* – End Flashback**

Tom ground his teeth as the memories flooded back, tears burned at his eyes but he relented refusing to be weak in this moment of glory. A twisted smile appeared as Tom watched Nagini coil herself around the rabbit, whose squeaks and squeals for help went unheard, as the constrictor continued the rabbit futile attempts of kicking her off fails and her movements grew weak, and then the squeaks died down until a choking sound was heard, then Tom stared on with satisfaction at the rabbit's eyes, blank, empty, Lifeless.

Tom waved his hand at Nagini who shrank away at the sign. Tom's hand clenched around the cooling body of the rabbit, a dark grin spread over his face as he stood and looked about the empty corridor for any unwanted guests; none were in sight. He had to be fast so he wouldn't be caught. The caretaker would hear him drop his book on the floor when they found the body, and Tom would sneak in unnoticed. He thanked his powers for this; he wouldn't have survived in the orphanage without them.

Tom glanced down at Nagini, then back towards the stairs where beyond would be the perfect play to perform this little act; the Rafters. The rafters were a series of beams which overhung the main stairwell that lead to the children's rooms and to the main house. So no matter who was walking either way, down to the reception area which had a separate door towards the dining room or walking back to the sleeping where everyone slept; they would all see the rabbit's body.

Tom reached into his back pocket and brought out a long piece of string which was torn from a woman's dress at one point, Tom had taken so many things by now it was a hazy visual about who the wrench was. Tom quickly and precisely drew a loop around the rabbit's neck and pulled it tight. The rabbit hung limply from the string. It was time. Tom walked stealthily towards the staircase and paused to listen to Nagini's ramblings.

"**Need to be swift Tom, deviously swift, so swift the swallows couldn't even follow; we don't have long, you are prepared, aren't you Tom! Please tell me you are? If you aren't I'll bite you… Well not really but I'd make your life a living heaven! No one wants to be perfect like that; beside didn't you hear what Mahi said! He practically blamed God for the sins of the world because he spills blood at dawn and dusk! I mean, seriously! Tom, have you got the rabbit, right? Oh good still using that grip of yours, you're not worried, are you? I mean I am sure, but I'm of course not letting it show I daren't show emotion in this world. I'm like a hunter you see, emotionless… stealthy… swift, to catch the prey and kill it before it runs off, I mean, I don't mean to brag but Mahi might teach me some things you know! Like how to catch bigger prey, or how to hold on to a squirming body for longer… Did you hear what he said about me, how good I am… Maybe he'll train me! That would be awesome, perhaps he could teach you too! Maybe he can teach us BOTH!" **Nagini rambled fast and furiously.

Tom had a passing thought as to whether he should tie her up as well, or at least her mouth in any case. It seemed she wouldn't shut up, Tom! Tom! Tom! Mahi this, Mahi that. Not to say the least but Tom was very tempted to strangle Nagini then and there if she didn't shut up!

If he turned the corner of the corridor now he would be at the stairs and there beyond them would be the rafters, too high up for any adult never the less a child to reach, it would be the perfect set up.

He heard footsteps from around the corner; he couldn't afford to be caught now! Nagini too busy rambling hadn't noticed the intruders. Seeing the door to his right, an opportunity revealed itself, it fates were in his favour it seemed.

"_**Quick- **_**Nagini in this storage room, hurry! We're going to get caught if you keep this up!" **Tom hissed desperately not noticing his voice taking on a whispery spiritual effect and darting inside the storage room followed by the slim form of Nagini the door closed and Tom heard the old Matrons walking passed, gossiping… Along with a mysterious whispery voice which seemed cut off and hard to hear.

"_Quick? Wha- you mean? –Late for?_" The voice was whispery yet delicate and hesitant; Tom shocked, looked out the corner of his eyes to look for the voice, all he saw was a slight silver grey cloud following him, it looked as though some sort of dust or powder was disturbed by one of the children so Tom paid it no mind, he couldn't see anything wrong or off with it anyway, Tom very much wanted to meet the voice; where ever it was, it had that mysterious quality that drew him in… But had a job to do, and couldn't avoid getting distracted, besides, Nagini wasn't looking any different, perhaps it was just him but he couldn't afford to investigate this any further, he was wasting time, vital all too precious time.

"**Tom, we need to go, now!**" Nagini's tense voice drifted though his thoughts.

Tom shook his head and nodded opening the door tensely sensing for any signs of life, seeing none and hearing the children outside he stepped out.

"**Tom… I don't think we should do this… it's too risky I mean-**" Nagini tried again. But Tom cut her off.

"**No! Nagini! There's **_**No time for **_**all these worries and what if's! This is the only time we can do this and we must do it fast!**" Tom was hissing violently once again missing the whispering tone in his voice and a red gleam had lit in his eyes, which burned fierily with determination. Tom's eyes widened as the whispery voice replied to him, slightly clearer than before.

"_If you have- make time! It's not impossible,-improbable"_

Tom once again ignored the voice, despite the shine to the cloud that seemed to be getting brighter, like a fuzzy picture, however but it was defiantly clearer than before. But he couldn't just sit around to have a conversation with this illusion, nor his insanity, be whatever the cloud was, time was wasting… But Tom couldn't help wonder what on Earth the voice meant, make time? How exactly?

Nagini and Tom navigated towards the stairs and remained there as Tom slowly wrapped a thin hand around the piece of wire around Billy's Rabbit's neck, smirking as he did so relishing in the tinge of pain that shot up his wrist. Looking about once more he spoke as the deemed it safe to continue.

"**Now look… **_**Billy's Rabb**_**it should be on the beams by dinner, so we need to somehow tie it up there"** Tom explained pointing towards to creaking wooden beams which were the rafters.

Nagini looked up wide eyed at the flimsy dangerous looking planks of thin wood above her whilst thinking in disbelief about how to go about this mission. Tom was certainly too heavy for him to tie it up there, and his gift was too volatile for this at the moment. How was he going to do it? Nagini's eyes narrowed as she spied dark eyes gleaming menacingly and tauntingly at her. It took a moment for it to finally click.

"**No. I won't! Tom you can't make me! Don't even try okay! I mean, seriously!**" The snake huffed and turned pointedly away from Tom to look at the wall. Tom could congratulate her on her stubbornness that's for sure, but he needed her to do this… Time to pull out the trump card.

"**Oh well, worth a shot, don't you think? I mean sure, it's only you who can properly climb that thing anyway, so I guess I didn't have a choice on my own; maybe I could have asked Mahi if he wanted to help, after all he is the kind of snake to do that, but I guess he'll always be the bigger person won't he**" Tom said with a sigh, smirking smugly inwardly as he saw the odd completing look on his familiars face.

Out of the corner of his eye, Tom saw it again, the cloud was following him, it had a vague shimmering figure within it, but whoever it was Tom could tell they were very beautiful, extraordinarily so, but Tom was not one to get distracted so scouted once again for danger, and attempted not to start at the figure once he began to speak.

"_Who's Billy and what a Rabb – never heard of one is – tell me more. Please?" _the voice begged, the gentle chimes echoing in all their glory. Tom glanced at Nagini who had more a thoughtful positive look on her face, surely she should have seen him by now, or the cloud at least? Was it more of his gift or was it another being like him, Tom couldn't fully decide.

"**FINE! I'll do it!" **snapped Nagini. **"I'll go do that bloody thing for you okay; But only this time, don't even thing about using me as a tool Tom! I'm doing it for Mahi… not you… well partly you… You know what I mean" **Hissed Nagini who was clearly flustered and trying not to show any inclination of angst or worry for her charge in front of her. Tom, of course, saw through her and his gaze softened, he gave her one of his charming smiles, ones that made girls giggle and boys bow before him, it was such a beaming smile, which made her flutter slightly in pride and embarrassment.

"**It's just… I'm nervous Tom… I'm scared as to what would happen should we be caught, to you… I don't want that man near you again, EVER TOM!"** Nagini cried out in despair. Tom's eyes widened, as he thought back. Memories of his desperate cries of help falling onto merciless ears, as hands slowly roamed over his body. Tears falling from his eyes, like waterfalls, and his hands tied so he could do nothing. Tom shuddered and shook himself out of the memory, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth he glared at nothing.

"**Don't you trust me…? Nagini, just believe me, I don't want that **_**beast**_** around anymore than you but you have to trust me. We won't be caught, alright, besides what can they do? They're scared of me!"** Tom ended triumphantly; Nagini bounced happily and snagged the string within her mouth. **"We **_**won't be caught, Nagi, I know it!**_" Tom said triumphantly, checking the corridors, everyone was outside enjoying the breeze, the matrons we all having a break and gossiping, so this was the only time it could be done.

"_Are you being naughty… that's wrong…Is there something wrong?" _Tom looked over at the dust cloud voice and smiled, the voice was still there, it was somewhat comforting, even though he was alone this… thing, was here with him. But if anyone asks he would deny that he did want to find out more about this dust cloud, like whether or not he was real. Tom looked over at Nagini who was manoeuvring herself steadily towards the central beam. _"A-and, who's Nagi, she seems nice… "_ Tom glanced at the cloud which was shimmering slightly, his eyes widened, the voice did seem tired, and was that a stutter, what was wrong with the strange cloud.

Tom's thought process was then stopped by Nagini's yell.

"**Tom, I'm not sure about this! I'm nervous now! If we cross this line, they might blame you anyway! I don't- please don't make me do this!"** Nagini pleaded through the string. She was on the high beam now and needed to tie it then the mission would be complete. Tom was so close victory was in his grasp yet so far off, still, he almost could taste it, he wouldn't… nay… he _couldn't _stop now. But he felt uneasy; the cloud of dust from the corner of his eye was flickering in and out of existence sharply. Despite not knowing what it was or who it was Tom felt a certain connection. A bonding moment, that made him crave for more. Bringing himself back down to earth he narrowed his eyes at the swaying snake.

"**Oh for crying out loud Nagini; Stop worrying! We will be fine, I won't allow anything bad to happen to us, trust me! I'll speak slowly and clear for you; we will be Fine!" **Tom hissed and grinned slightly at her muttering of self assurance, only when she began to doubt herself again did he speak up once more, _"__**GINI, stop fretting already, you're making me even more edgy! Now twist **_**around that beam and tie a knot, it'll all be over after that, besides, I'm snake enough to not get caught, but you however… you could use a little work"**

Tom winked at Nagini who looked insulted and gave a snaky grin before setting off to work with an odd pace and balance, Tom then wandered in the direction of the shadows as he waited for Nagini to finish so he could take them back to his room, out of harm's way. Once again the whispery voice responded, much clearer, Tom could make out the entire sentence now and his eyes widened and smile threatened to break into a grin, but knowing if he did so, he would break out into peals of laughter, so Tom fought the urge.

"_Wow, Nagini seems like a nagging mother"_ The voice giggled, Tom felt an odd sensation rise up his cheeks, he was mortified to find he was blushing, covering his hands over his cheeks as he willed the blood away, 'It would be nice if the voice laughed more' this passing thought made him freeze. Tom never thought his way. What was this voice and what was it doing to him?_ "…But more edgy, why do you feel more edgy?_"

Tom decided to do the impossible, never minding he'd sound like a crazy person, there was no one around, and Nagini was too busy. It was worth a shot wasn't it?

Tom replied.

"_Because I feel watched…" _Tom paused unsure as to continue, but hearing the shadow gasp almost inaudibly, he continued, "_I know you are watching me."_ Tom finished unsure as to what would happen now, but hearing the voice gasp in excitement slightly, he smiled and his eyes widened as the voice replied.

"_I know, I can't see you, I can hear you, but it's blurry… Who are you…?" _Tom opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the voice which sounded afraid of the answer, Tom's eyes grew thoughtful about this and his Eidetic memory set to work, Tom's search was inconclusive, he needed more information, "_But anyway, you seem nice, good luck and… I hope that-_" The voice rushed most of this in a breath as if afraid Tom would vanish, Tom's face grew thoughtful, did this person feel the same as he? Still not enough data, more information was needed.

'Perhaps another time?' Tom thought, the voice had yawned; perhaps it was night where he was? (No he has fucked up sleeping patterns due to his rough childhood XD)

Yet the voice hadn't finished.

"_I hope that –Maybe we'll meet soon… In person…"_ The voice sounded tired now, and he could tell it was drifting off. The cloud drifted closer and he saw an outline and a few features of a beautiful person, he couldn't tell, he just knew. Tom, acting without any rational thought, leaned forward slowly shifting his face into the cloud of dust which tickled at his face curiously, and hovered over the images ear. Biting his lip in expiration, he decided to venture into the unknown and take a gamble.

He whispered, like a lover would into the images ear a sweet, yet sinful, reply.

"_Me too"_

-0-

Far off the coast of Greece in the Ocean was a small isle long abandoned known by local fishermen as Demon's rock, for those who sailed too close were lost in the sharp jagged edges hidden beneath the waves; these same waves crashed emotionlessly onto the small isle. The sky was darkening with grey as storm clouds settled happily bouncing into each other unseen causing clashes and their happiness to shine as flashes of light and rumbles of power as they laughed. Rain Hammered down relentless and brutal onto the dark black-wetted rock, which gave it an onerous aura. It had a few tufts of dead seaweed and strange grass which looked distorted by the constant wind, heightening the ominous feel shrouding the Isle.

Many seamen, from the tales of eye witnesses, kept a wide berth of the isle, whilst fishing or angling for fish, as the area around the rock had an abnormal amount of fish which could feed many people in the villages. However after a certain point, all men turned to face the isle and turned the skip towards it, some clambering the steep cliff faces in desperation, only to slip and fall onto the spearing remains of stalagmites long forgotten as the cave eroded away many millennia ago, however these remained. Some tales shared of how the stalagmites were a deep red colour due to the many lives they had claimed; many fanatic researchers quickly swarmed the isle searching for a way as to how these people died, what was on the isle, and how the stalagmites were able to survive outside of a limestone cave.

No one heard from them, but this was to be expected the magnetic field around the area was something special in itself, there was something about the isle that put off any equipment, all of the researchers had to collect it by hand, many of these researchers were inexperienced in field work and were based in labs, so had a hard time coping with the correct equipment needed. Plus even the samples were hard to get as the weather was constant and hazardous itself but robot machines would fail instantly due to the strange magnetic field. Locals thought that the area was haunted by the devil himself and warned others; tourists, researchers all of them, however smarter folk stayed behind.

The Tourists and Researchers who went to the rock were found dead and shredded to pieces upon the local beaches.

There was nothing the government could do, it was an island in the middle of the ocean, there was no one to blame and nothing to prevent anything and anyone going there, there was no clear cause of all these freakish deaths, besides anyone who went there ended up dead, how was one to know.

A dead man tells no tales after all.

The beaches along here were cursed said the locals, and those who stepped foot onto the beaches to collect samples and investigate often went mad selling stories about magic and mermaids and bird faced monsters from Hell. But before anyone could test them for insanity or some other mental illness, there was a slight snag in their 'being alive'… As they weren't supposed to be, so…

They died in less than a week.

No one knows how they died, but they died with a tear running down their cheek and a sad smile upon their face.

Any tests on their bodies failed as they speedily decomposed despite being encased in ice and a freezer, nothing was gathered; all forensic evidence was lost; there was nothing to work on as all tests sent away soon got lost or 'contaminated' somehow. So the authorities issued a No Go on the isle and surrounding waters, even and especially during times of hunger in the area of the coast.

The No Go Didn't do much, Bodies of teenage boys who wanted to prove themselves littered the beaches for a while after this issue was given. They then seemingly connected the dots and decided to not go there.

Still one or two bodies came floating to shore every so often.

Bird food for all the locals could care, they weren't going near the beaches; couldn't afford to get cursed they had families to feed and businesses to run.

There was one being making speedy progress towards the isle.

Suparna sped through the winds like it was nothing, and cawed joyously at the feel of the gale force winds. She loved the feel of the wind, it her and her mistress' element after all; nothing could harm her here.

She flew and landed on the tip of the cliff face and faced a flat landscape, spare one or two crashed helicopters and small planes. It was barren; Apart from a small little lean-to against a dead petrified tree that was leaning as if broken and dejected in the wind, frozen as if begging for mercy from an unseen force. Creaking sounds could be heard from the tree which would make any creature freeze, when the wind blew hard enough. Suparna didn't even twitch when groaning sounds of death and decay met her ears, sounds that mimicked the rasping of a dead man, and the moans from the living undead which necromancers relished in bring up so to say; her mistress had given her a task. She was going to fulfil it, even if she died, but that would be one feat, that she could respect as she was as tough if not more, than diamond.

Suparna flew softly over to the lean to and saw that the entire building was falling apart. The door was of a delicate brown, or it was until it slowly got eaten away by the sea breeze. The remains were clear. The wood now had streaking lines residing up and down the door; some looked suspiciously like nail scratches, although one couldn't be sure. The top of the door was jagged and had several spikes and odd pieces of wood sticking out from where some had broken off and these parts remained. Same on the roof and walls, although the walls looked suspicious and had a red tint which those who were weak brushed off as the same reason the stalagmites were red; rock composition.

Needless to say, they were _always_ wrong.

Still the crooked old lean-to, it gave it an exceedingly old appeal to it. Said appeal may also be found in creepy old abandoned houses at the dead of night in the middle of a creepy forest, or perhaps at an old crumbling ruined castle where it was overgrown with vines which seemed to move every time you looked away, during a thunderstorm with a suspicious lack of rain. Overall it gave a look which was clear.

Stay Away.

And that, of course, was the reason Suparna wanted in so badly.

The large Raven Cawed loudly her mouth curved in a grin. And she couldn't wait.

-0-

**Ok… So I know I have been a while… ^^"**

**Seriously a long time… I blame Tom… He was so uncooperative it was unreal. Plus School has been an issue, but I am trying and so far succeeding (ish… no not really) in juggling school work and coursework… and home life… etc etc…**

**Sorry Guys and Gals… Don't kill me… But do check chapter 1 again, I edited it coz it was shit but it's a bit better!**

**I shall inform you on any changes and once again, any and all suggestions are appreciated! ^^**

**Thanks for being such awesome people and please continue to read my stories; it means a lot to me. ;)**

**Lozzien XXX**


	8. Town Visits

**Ok I'll be honest; I was so close to forgetting to finish off the section of the island… Literally last minute "OH MY GODDESS! SH*T" *types like mad***

**So, yeah… This chapter will be long because I am taking forever, but don't hate me~! I had exams, well mocks, but exams in January… After that end of year exams but I finish school early so expect a spamming of chapters in May? May June? Some month not now I guess ^_^**

**Well; on with the story I guess \ (^^)/**

* * *

><p>Suparna glided gently towards the wooden shack and tapped on the door sharply with her beak demanding entrance. Whatever was in there knew who she was and what she wanted and the door slowly creaked open. The entire shack was coated in darkness, as if shadows were forced to remain there to cloak the secrets within the shed. The shack wasn't very big but due to the shadows chained to the building, it was enough to make the devil himself cautious and the angels to flee in terror. Suparna wasted no time and delved swiftly into the wooden shed. The shed was barren, well, if one counted barren as empty but with a huge gaping hole heading straight into the centre of the isle, barren, than yes it was.<p>

Suparna dived deep into the cavern and ended up into a large hallway made of yellowing stone with patches of brown from the water dripping from the ceiling. The hall was well kept aside from the natural dampness, there were pillars and columns carved from the rock by hand with delicate designs and there was a mosaic path leading the correct direction which from Suparna's position was of a row of birds in midflight. The walls were jagged and had some areas where chunks were missing, big enough for the monsters beneath one's bed to hide under, so if one strayed from the path the creatures that Suparna knew were watching her would find her and make a necklace from her bones. But Suparna wasn't interested in the numerous jewels and treasures that littered off the side of the path that beckoned darkly to her, these mere trinkets had no value to her for she knew that wit beyond measure was man's greatest treasure, so was wise enough not to fall for the shiny, beautiful jewels which mimicked that of Gringotts most secure vault. Suparna face set in determination, her mistress had given her a mission, and she wouldn't ever betray nor fail her mistress. She would do this; for the future. Suparna glided slowly and gently through the labyrinthine path and saw gentle figures form from the shadows.

They were women, the most beautiful women Suparna had ever seen, if she were human that is. They had the hourglass figure all females strove for, and had pale gentle soft skin that had men on the verge of their seats. They were all naked yet not shy as they swayed out the shadows their hair multiple shades in many beautiful complimenting styles danced along with the movement. They all seemed to watch her as she went. The cavern soon became more jagged and creatures like the women before leaned forward with interest on the rocks stuck of the wall as they lent casually against them. These creatures had multiple features such as clawed feet and wings where their arms would be, some had bird heads and cawed mumblings of nothingness. Soon the cavern opened back out again, it was wide and this was the neatest place in the entire isle. There was no dampness here, but several columns leading into other rooms where they slept Suparna assumed. In the middle of the opening were a few steps where creatures made from mostly bird but with a humanlike figure lay chirruping to each other, whilst lying against the yellowing rocky steps. On top of the steps was a throne which was sandy yellow and had such a beautiful woman sat in it, it was thought that she was Aphrodite herself.

The only thing separating her from the rest was the black dress made of darkness and shadows which filtered out into a beckoning mist where her feet would be, she also wore a feathered wrap which clung to her shoulders and drifted down gently. She had a light olive tan and had wide brown eyes which looked innocently on; she didn't look much older than 18 but Suparna knew not to judge by appearances. Her hair was the colour of the setting sun and was curly beyond imagination, if it were to be straightened she would become the modern day Rapunzel. She looked on curious about the new arrival, but waited for Suparna to make her move.

Suparna landed swiftly and cawed loudly in challenge of the seated woman who leaned back in disgust. The humanoids at her feet squawked with anger at her for her lack of respect. Suparna laughed at them in light caws and danced back as one of them took a swing for her. The others froze watching as they both fought the strongest warrior and an overgrown raven. She cawed lightly in play and dived for the attacker. The humanoid was ready and grabbed her successfully only for Suparna to vaporize into air. The humanoid looked around frantically in plain confusion, the seated woman gasped her eyes wide with knowledge, as she watched her favoured warrior fall as a sharp pain jabbed her painfully in the centre of her back. She reached behind her and saw black liquid forming on the finders of the humanoid. Suparna hovered in the air for a moment, before vanishing once again. The Humanoid stood to the best of her abilities and unfurled her claws preparing to strike at any moment. A blur slashed at her side which she grasped which a shriek of pain, only for it to appear a second later at her other side. Looking down two large gashes stroked the humanoids side and was bleeding profusely, black liquid forming a puddle around her feet, which rippled gently. The humanoid cooed tiredly as the blood was dragged out of her due to sacrificial magic, before slowly slumping in the puddle. Suparna condensed and floated down to the puddle brushing her feathers against it gently. Returning back into the centre of the hall, the other creatures were looking on cautiously at the overgrown bird, whilst one or two were aiding the fallen in stopping the bleeding.

Plucking one of her feathers coated with blood, she laid it at her feet, before stepping away slowly and calling out in a long echoing cry much alike to an air raid siren. Before anyone could blink, the feather rose and vibrated furiously as if something within was clawing its way out. An echoing aura danced around it softly before it grew brighter as the vibrations grew even more violent until it formed the soft outline soul form of Rowena Ravenclaw.

Rowena blinked and smiled at the woman in the throne who looked astounded at Rowena. Before she could utter a sound Rowena spoke.

"Well Repine, it _has_ been a while hasn't it, last time I saw you, you were a small chick hiding beneath the Queen's skirt. Speaking of which, she's doing fine and believes you can lead your flock onto greatness. Now look at you, all grown up and ready for action. This is why I, and Suparna my loyal, trustworthy friend and familiar are here" Suparna cawed loudly in a tone which stated business. Rowena looked pleadingly at the woman in the throne. "You've felt it, haven't you?" She stated desperately, "The Earth, what the muggles are doing to it. Wearing her down, rotting her like a disease…" The young Queen's eyes widened and she nodded silently, "As a friend we need your help… but as the Queen of the Sirens' we require your alliance." Rowena finished grandly.

Repine spoke, clear and pristine in a charming voice, "I have… I've felt her pain, she's going to turn insane soon… the muggles have caused too much damage we need to fix something, there is a time limit until 2012 in which the poles will shift once again, this is the time we can save her by but we need to take action now… What will you have me do?"

Rowena grinned happily and floated over and began to whisper in the woman's ear. Soon, we shall be ready, Rowena smiled.

-0-

Mahi stared down at his small charge with masked surprise. It was very soon; Too soon; impossibly soon he concluded looking down at the peaceful slumbering boy. He knew that his Honey had a soul mate bond, but didn't think it would activate _this _soon, he knew that _the one _ would turn up, but for the bond to activate when he was seven years past his birth is… remarkably soon. It was an anomaly, but then again so was his very existence, so much so fate seemed to hate him… with a fury unknown to man – women knew it very well and weren't afraid to use it either. Fate wanted to harm his Honani. As a familiar and a one of a kind creature, Mahi would not stand for this, no matter who it was. There were many soul stages to go through, but he would catch the rabbit when he was near enough, no point worrying about his feast now. So Mahi focused on other things, like Honey's family. Honani's new family were… eccentric, very much so in fact. The elder reeked of sweet grass, which was odd considering this grass would be edible and taste nice for all… but it had an underling Iron and dirt smell as well.

Flicking his tongue and furling and uncurling the gentle invisible flower on his head, he confirmed it. Defiantly, sweet green grass, dirt and iron… an odd scent he'd give her that. Mahi then decided to dub the one known as Leira as sweet grass… not for any real reason just for amusing purposes. The Male however, smelt mainly of pencil and lead due to the pictures he was so frequently, but he had an odd different scent; a sweet smelling sap smell around him, like a sort of passion flower smell; which oddly enough was used for headaches and sleeping. Perhaps this beautiful purple spiral of a flower was used in the concoction which he blew onto his Honani; to help him sleep. For various reasons, he shall call male; Passion Paper. Once again, for no particular reason other than his amusement.

The female vineling however was an anomaly, she smelt of the sea breeze, with a hint of sugar. As if the sea breeze was riding in joy, pluming in a cloud of icing sugar dancing so grand and gracefully towards the shore. She was strange to say the least. Mahi could picture her scent, by the sea the wind is blowing but it shimmers as sugar dust passes by, coating the cliffs edge in silver. For this reason he shall call her, Sea Sugar. Mahi could tell she knew things others didn't… it was probably due to her seers ability. Mahi had always been able to pinpoint what a person or creatures as these elves were, had as a gift. Sea Sugar had the gift of sight and travel, but that was for her to tell Honey, not him. It wasn't his place after all.

Mahi was currently having a competition with the girl, and to say the least, he was having fun. He stared long and hard at her odd shimmering chocolate brown eyes, they seemed to swirl and dance around the pupil and the iris seemed to quiver with knowledge unknown to man. Her eyes seemed to be a mix of contrasting colours grinding together, rather than meshing together like clockwork, yet they still retained an amazing image of purity. He stared hard and hissed lowly as impossible images passed his widening eyes.

~A field of the greenest grass with a light shade of white dancing along the edges in a surreal manor made Mahi believe he was in a dream, even as the light stung the edges which helped the trees to gain a glimmering melodic silver coat. Along the branches bent without much force downwards, fruit hanged low. A swift cream coloured hand of a young ten year old Leira grasped the light orange and purple coloured fruit harshly, she brought it to her mouth happily and bit deep into the core of the fruit, the insides of the fruit were a light sky blue and seemingly every touch turned it into warm sweet fruit juice. Leira grinned, her mouth turned blue as she smiled and finished off the fruit with some level of skill, drinking it as she held on by the stalk, you could tell this took a while of practise in order for it not to dribble down the front of her white shimmery dress. Young Leira danced off leaving the field, deserted, yet not quite alone. ~

Mahi's eyes widened further, she was showing him an image of the Elven realm, the very realm the elves ran away to, the most secretive place they hold, Mahi, still in competition didn't dare blink in surprise which he otherwise would have, but then again, maybe she was doing this to put him off; to _force_ him to blink! Two can play at that game, Mahi thought before an innocent smile crossed his face. Mahi gently pushed his way through into Erynia's mind and remembered a time so long ago.

~The fire burned away licking and tasting the wood with delight as it sat in the fireplace being fed so slowly and being stroked occasionally by a large man with wild red hair which seemed to puff up in the flickering shade of the fire. The fire snapped happily at the man who fed it, and the man smiled back, his young pale face, yet to be marred with scars to come, lifted with his joy and his green eyes danced in mirth. He reached out with his hand and the flames leapt at him, dancing along his arms in utter bliss. A dark chuckle from across the room caught his attention.

"Now, Now Godric, Stop playing with the fire, it is most unbecoming of you, you arrogant headstrong fool."

Godric turned his head, and a smirk appeared as he glanced at the black haired man leaning casually against the arm of a green large armchair made of a strange material that looked oddly enough like dragon skin… to muggles that is.

"Oh come now Sal, _everyone_ has an inner child that longs to play, why don't you accept yours and live life to the fullest. Being an adult is boring most of the time so relax, my friend" Godric said sarcastically with an easy smile, skilfully juggling three flames with one hand as the other stroked his thigh where his wand lay, ready for anything. "I'd like to bet he's in there hiding under a rock, begging for comfort as he whispers to snakes and paddles in the lakes and dances in the rain whilst singing loony songs like a barmy old bard" Godric grinned in mock meanness and Sal shot him a harsh look before his resolve rippled away and he grimaced with a sigh.

"Because, my _dear _Godric" Salazar drawled, "I am not willing to lose my dignity with such, _unappreciated _manners and _stupid_ behaviours which you and your house seem to be prone to. After all, one of these days you'll end up losing an eye, or a leg, or perchance even a part of that noble nose your always jabbering on about" Salazar grinned triumphantly as Godric's fist tightened, he had always prided himself on his looks which made all the women swoon and the housemaids to blush, he was accompanied to it; the thought of losing it, wasn't an option. He depended greatly on the ability to make a foe bow before his power and courage and the ability to get what he wants, when he wants it; Salazar knew this well.

Godric's eyes flashed in small spark of pure anger. A sharp cry from Salazar revealed what had happened. Salazar grasped his goblet and let the cool soothing water flow from it and onto the singe part of his black beard before he turned, blazing in fury at the red haired man who smugly grinned at him in a roguish way which made him seem more feral than one would originally think.

Salazar leaned back and hissed harshly in parseltongue and reached for his wand.

Before either man could blink, a bright blue ambient light covered them and they froze, unable to move from their positions, their eyes moved frantically about looking for the culprit and they both settled on a dark figure from the doorway. The figure chuckled lightly in a teasing tone, and stepped out of the flickering shadows. The figure wore a deep blue dress with a gentle bronze shawl coating her shoulder which led down her back gently and trailed off. Her eyes were a deep midnight blue and held wisdom which looked out of place in the woman so young. A familiar-looking raven sat on her shoulder resting its head against her black tinted blue hair tied up in a soft bunch on the top of her head and chuckled softly with a few light caws. The figure looked at the raven and chuckled a little more.

"Agreed Suparna dear, they do indeed act like children." She said fondly stroking the raven's head; whilst idly noticing the woman who stepped up neck to her. "What do you think, Helga, Mahi?" She asked spotting the creature at the other woman's feet.

"Most defiantly, isn't that right Mahi" The creature nodded its head and trotted off to the side to watch the fun. The raven swiftly joined him and settled on his large head.

"Hello there Mahi, How are you today?" The raven asked politely. The creature flicked his ear gently, and sat his head between his paws.

"I could have been better," Mahi stated with a sigh, at Suparna's enquiring look he elaborated, "All the children when I went to visit them today, although I do love to see them, appear to believe I'm nothing short of a teddy bear, my dear. I'm a badger, we are a mix between mini bears and zebra, but we have teeth and can be dangerous… if I wanted to be." Mahi finished pathetically with a huff. Choked caws gave away Suparna's guffaws at him. Mahi shot her and irritated look and whipped his ear at her, making her jump and fall onto the floor in a mass of feathers and claws. Mahi laughed lowly and nudged the fallen bird into a position where she knew which way was up and sat strong. "This is why I told, Madame." Suparna was primping herself with her beak and looked up and jostled back taken back by his words with a low squawk as not to gain attention from their bonded. "She seemed to agree, and came up with an ingenious plan that my form change to suit that of the heirs of Hufflepuff, so one day, I'll become a poisonous snake and eat you up!" Mahi declared with a mischievous glint in his eyes. Suparna cawed gently and looked up at the lion entering the room grandly. The lion looked at the two of them and bared his white teeth in welcome, before looking towards his master and shaking his head softly. Godric was being pulled back by Helga whilst Rowena had Salazar hissing indignities in Parseltongue; the two of them were playing together today as well. The lion trotted over gracefully his paws padding gently against the stone cold floor, and he curled himself up around the two animals. His fur was a rich yellow and his mane an unusual bright red, the colour found on forest fire embers that roared into the sky, which fell brightly against the lit up sky of the setting sun. Its eyes were an odd green of rose bud leaves and had a joyous quality about them.

Suparna rolled her eyes as the lion swiftly fell asleep and snored gently, whilst Mahi nuzzled his side softly in friendship.

"But what about heirs who don't have children, or die young? You'd just be alone." stated Suparna worriedly, gently spoken words though not to wake the sleeping lion beside them; he hardly had enough sleep recently what with the arguments and shouts that Sal and Godric had.

"She has that covered too, every person who doesn't create an heir is reborn through the soul so that when they find 'the one' they will pass on together."  Mahi replied staring straight at the two men being lectured by Rowena, sniggering. They both looked like naughty school boys being caught doing something they shouldn't have.

"The Transferir Alma" Suparna whispered in a deathly hoarse voice. "Do you know what this means? You fool!" Suparna hissed. Mahi turned and nodded determined.

"Fate will challenge every life 'the one' has, until a soul mate is born. I know this well Suparna, so I shall stay and protect them, whoever they may be, male, female. I know and agreed. I read the fine print and I know what I'm doing. I want this, Suparna." Mahi declared boldly. "I want to protect 'the one' and _nothing_ will stop me."

Suparna was at a loss of words; never had Mahi spoken so strongly, he even sounded like a Gryffindor!

Suparna knew just then what to do.

"Then I might as well do it in as well then… in order to stop you from going mad with the amount of time that has gone by." The raven smirked as Mahi spluttered out denies and stammers of shock. "And to aid you in getting to '_the one'_, of course,I tell you, one of those times you'll be oceans apart and will need a ride" Suparna stated gently.

"I want in too." A deep rumbling came from beside them. Mahi's eyes widened and he stammered. "Knowing you, you'd probably be eaten or something, so I'll dart in to save your sorry behind" The lion murmured softly.

"Rao; Wait, w-what? No- I? I- no! I don't want you guys to give up your eternal rest for me!" Mahi's eyes were wide and honest, "I'll be fine on my own, trust me!"

Rao chuckled deeply and licked the side of Mahi's muzzle with his rough tongue heated with his elemental energy, causing Mahi to wince slightly as he felt his earth elemental side weaken slightly.

"You have no hope of _not_ letting us join you; we are together and we shall stay that way forever. We are bound. _You_ can tell that, it's your gift to see this, you can tell we'll be by your side." Mahi looked down in burning shame, he _could _tell, but he was ashamed that he couldn't stand on his own. "That is…" Mahi, Suparna both looked at Rao intrigued. "…All _four _of us … Correct, _Lisbeth_?"

A large black snake with large jagged scales and ridges along her back appeared behind Suparna who squawked and toppled into the lap of the lion who licked her enthusiastically. The snake was over two meters long hissed out a greeting and laughed gently. She had harsh killing red eyes which were hidden behind a film which stayed strong and turned her eyes a soft amber; theses blinked gently at the trio and she smiled.

"I should remain in the chamber to prevent any unnecessary deaths from my eyes. But I will aid you, sweetie. You have my support, I'll wait for you." Lisbeth nodded and draped herself over Rao happily and basked in his body heat.

Mahi nodded and nuzzled the group. He had support. He had friends. He had…_Family._ ~

Erynia blinked in shock as tears threatened to overwhelm her. Mahi hissed in triumph and jigged about in a happy dance which made Erynia laugh joyfully. Mahi scaled her body and hissed in her ear causing her to squirm and giggled as a little girl should. He draped himself over the tearing girl and hugged her in a weird snake way, before nuzzling her slightly until she stopped crying.

Darian looked over with a large blooming smile and finished with a final stroke of his pencil before observing his work.

Erynia was focused in staring at Mahi; every scale highlighted grandly so even the hidden veins beneath were slightly visible giving away what he truly was. Erynia had a glint in her eye which was abnormal and strange yet mystifying at the same time; her hair was carefully drawn with every stroke and peaking through the thin layers of hair a pointed ear emerged, seen only by those who knew of course. Her nose was perfectly sculpted and her white dress lined with soft lace was spotted easily and was carved delicately into the page. Mahi's gentle flower pattern was highlighted greatly in this picture, a criss-cross of vines trailed down his back with a rough flower pattern in the diamond spacing of each of the crossing lines. Each scale was drawn with precision and perfection without allowing any faults. The snake's head was angular and distinguished and looked very regal; for not being human.

A groan drew everyone's attention from their activities and Darian could feel Leira's presence in his mind. Honani blinked blearily with confusion as he lifted his drooping arms to block the offending sun from his bleak eyes. Mahi looked up, his eyes brightening and slid off Erynia's shoulders to slither up the bed with the help of Darian and draped himself over Honani's chest. Honani's eyes widened as he looked down but softened as he felt contentment through the link they both had.

"Morning, Honey" Darian said casually leaning back to rest beside him. Honani blinked and turned to face him, and the picture he drew.

"It's very good." Honani stated plainly, voice drowsy from sleep. Darian blinked and looked down before shrugging gently.

"It's not one of my best works, but I guess so. How are you feeling?" Concerned eyes fell on Honani, who blushed slightly feeling his hand feel his forehead for a fever. "You don't have a fever, but you had us worried there for a while. You started to panic for a while and the medication the woman gave you started attacking your body, the chemicals in there were disgusting, so I had to put you in a purification coma." Honani's eyes widened and he started to panic, "Calm down, Honey, it's fine, it cleanses the bloodstream and organs of any artificial chemicals which shouldn't be there; we found she had placed a strong sleeping drug on you, and caused you to sleep more than necessary, so once that is completely gone, you should be as hyper as a normal seven year old should be."

Honani calmed down and gave the thirteen year old an odd look.

"This coming from an elf which has different aging patterns than me so he could be my grandfather" he said smiling and his tone teasing. Darian grinned deeply, which confused him.

"You have _no_ idea" He said mysteriously. Honani looked pensive for a moment before nodding his head gently.

"You know, I don't think I want to know." He said laughing with a smile. "Now let's find out where the fudge I am right now, shall we, because I still haven't a clue. Am I in the Amazon? Britain, Iran? Japan? I don't know."

Darian's face blanked for a moment before he laughed sitting up. Erynia turned slightly to watch from her place on the floor. And Leira, currently baking some to-die-for cookies was idly watching from Darian's mind. Mahi was still draped across his lap asleep and curled up hissing like a cat would purr when Honani began to stroke him.

"We, my sweet little brother, are currently in England" Here Honani fist pumped and said "Yes!" to the amusement of his new family, "In the outskirts of a town in West Sussex, in a city called Crawley." He finished grandly. (A.N: This is rather funny as I have a teacher called Mr. Crawley XD ). "We are living in an old two storey house with three bedrooms, me and Erynia share one because her visions at night get sometimes dangerous for her and are extremely random, so we put medic-kits into each room," he said pointing towards the chest of draws which lay in-between the two single beds. "We have many beds in this house, one for Leira, one single bed for Erynia, one for myself, and one for you; however there is another single bed in here just in case a friend visits… but then again, everyone near here has some sort of vendetta against us, for not believing their stupid beliefs. So not that many people visit" Darian shrugged. "So, what do you think of the area?"

Honani nodded approvingly and smiled happily,

"So we are almost equal distance from London to the Ocean… Awesome! Can we go to the beach soon! Can we go shopping in London, I'd bet it'd be awesome! Please! Please!" Honani pleaded on his knees happily, Mahi being awoken as Honani sat up on his knees; wasn't, as he fell from the bed onto the floor. He hissed distressed but Honani was ignorant to his cries. Huffing he tensed as he felt Erynia pick him up and begin petting him, to which he slowly relaxed and fell once again, back to sleep.

Darian laughed and nodded earnestly.

"Of course we can, I see no reason not too" He smiled, before his face blanked out and he nodded to himself. "Leira would like us to go and see her downstairs, she's made some awesome chocolate cookies, or so she says" He said helping Honani out of bed that picked up Mahi as he headed towards the stairs and slipped him into his pockets. Darian then continued to pick Erynia up and spin her around causing her to squeal with delight as they both headed downstairs. Honani meanwhile had watched the two and felt an odd feeling come over him. It wasn't anything to do with the person… Tom. Honani thought with a frown… it was a feeling of contentment, of security, of warmth, of happiness, of- Honani froze. He understood now. This feeling was a special one, as he called out to the two. It was the same Mahi had felt so long ago; of _Family_.

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas to everyone…but I'm not Christian… so Happy Yule to me, and Happy holidays to everyone else~! Te he :3<p>

* * *

><p>The reaction to the dead rabbit casually hanging from the rafters was enough of a reaction to make Tom grin madly. Children were screaming and Dennis looked in shock, whilst standing next to a sobbing Billy. Amy looked fairly green and Eric looked blankly at the wall, whilst huddled with the rest of the children in the dining room whilst the adults attempted to tear the rabbit down. The string however was strong and took a while to fall. Tom was surprised that it held that long anyway, and joined the herd of children who; according to Martha who said it was gone decided to head back to bed. This of course was a complete fabrication and so when the rabbit fell, the herd were just coming around the corner. Billy included saw the rabbit flop on the floor with a flop and squelch. The rabbit, whose paralysis from the poison given to it began to wear off, began to flail helplessly but as the wire dug deep into its throat began to take its toll, blood because to create a puddle around the rabbit at a furious pace, the poor squeaks from the rabbit got rougher and dimmer until a very <em>dead <em>rabbit lay on the floor within a few seconds. A weak sob leapt from Billy's throat as he raced for the door outside towards the garden. Children who were still in shock, saw him run through the garden were soon up to see what had caused the commotion by either going to see Billy, or going to the crime scene. The adults unsure what to do, picked up the string and held the rabbit hanging in the air; blood dripping from its white fur. The children turned the corner to see this sight and many screamed and yelled as they panicked. Others were frozen captivated, before fainting a moment later.

The cleaner who was conversing with Tom as they walked towards dinner, froze at the sight they had come to. The cleaner started yelling loudly at the caretakers about the right way to handle the situation. Before they, of course, spotted Tom.

"_You!_" Mrs. Cole hissed angrily. Her beaked nose glared down at him, her grey hair darkening in the light "You _caused_ this!" She shouted, lunging forward to grab Tom. The cleaner stepped in blocking her and defended him so began to talk about how he was with Tom the entire time. As soon as the cleaner left after taking care of the mess and calming the children however, Mrs. Cole stared at him throughout dinner with an uncovered malicious expression of hatred. She even came to his room just before lights out.

"I _know_ you did something to that Rabbit, even though you have an excuse. _I KNOW._" She hissed her eyes darkening and her lips curled into a snarl. "You _always _have an excuse; you're so bloody perfect at this. You've done it so many times before. I am _Sick_ of it! I will have you kicked out of this orphanage onto the streets you ungrateful little _brat!_" She growled at him as he leant casually against the doorway of his room.

Tom stared directly at her, emotionlessly and with a tone of power.

"Do you have any proof?" Tom requested idly, looking at his nails. Looking at his nails was an odd habit Tom just couldn't seem to give up; he vaguely recalled seeing an odd regal man in a cloak do this to a shopkeeper.

~The shop keeper was asking the man whether he saw a thief run past here, the thief being Tom of course. When the man looked down his nose at the shopkeeper and muttered something to himself; before looking at his nails and stating. "Why should I tell you anything; it's not my fault your business is failing due to lack of security. It's your problem, don't get me involved, you filthy little…" the man here trailed off and walked off in grace as the shopkeeper growled and stormed the other way up the street back towards his shop. Tom watched the strange man turn the corner and Tom swiftly followed curious, only to see the street empty. Tom always knew when someone was lying, his mind… his _Soul_ tingled and he knew, and he always knew everything there was to know about that street… But that man had blown his mind. He had vanished. He checked the street every time he could and the street was ordinary; there was no way he could have vanished. No one lived on that street and the shops were abandoned, it was the type of place Tom avoided when he could, but something about the shadows drew him to it. It was odd; _Very _odd. ~

Mrs. Cole looked blankly at Tom for a moment, before biting out quietly. "No."

Tom grinned inwardly and decided to test how long he could keep this up without her exploding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you and what did you say?" He questioned innocently. Mrs. Cole growled lowly at him.

"I said, _no._ I do not have any proof what you did, _but I know you did it!"_

A tiny smirk littered his face as he replied, backing from the woman and being to close the door so only his head was peeking out from the gap.

"Then you can't prove I did anything. I did not kill Billy's Rabbit." This was actually true, it was the snakes that poisoned it, and the rabbit killed itself when it fell from the string, "And even _If_ I did; you can't prove anything" He said in a successful voice with a winning smile before slamming the door shut. He let out a soft sigh of relief; only for him to tense at her next words through the door.

"It's true that I can't punish you despite how much I really, really want to. But still, we have some news for you _Tom_, the Father suspects a _demon_ to be lurking again, just like the time before. So he'll join us in Town on our next outing a few days from now; and the night after …to look for the demon of course and hopefully eradicate it from the orphanage all together. Good night then, my dear _Tom. _Sweet Dreams." She whispered. Tom knew she had an evil grin plastered on her face as she strode away, her boots clanking with every step.

"_What a Banshee!_" Tom hissed dangerously. Tom choked slightly and he felt rather ill as his breathe quickened. Tom's breathing was soon rapid now and Nagini, who gave up hiding in the room quickly slithered to Tom's feet and scaled his body and nuzzled his neck gently hissing comforts in his ear as he shuffled towards the bed and collapsed deep into it. Tom gasped and tears drained down his cheeks as he shuddered. The memory of before, the invisible hands stroked his calves and legs- _So beautiful! Mine! Can't run! You Love me, Tom! No one else! __**NO! I HATE YOU! Get off me! You're the unloved one! Forever! I don't belong to YOU! Or anyone else! I'll see your corpse BURN!**__ SHUT UP YOU STUPID BRAT!_ -And began to shake violently as cursed words attacked him-_be gone! Demon! Devil! Cursed! No one wants you! -_ And a knife streaked down his chest, forming the word. The word will haunt him for all his life. The word… shall destroy him.

What made Tom feel worse was that the Outing was in three days, which made Tom more terrified than he had been in his life; the worst thing was he knew he couldn't get out of it.

-0-

Leira peered out of the window to watch the three children happily eating their biscuits and cookies in the sun. It was an important day for them, Honani, was going to go into London where Leira could go shopping without the threats flown over her head as she went. The villagers in town certainly had a wide vocabulary she smiled and walked outside o join them on the grass.

"Honani, due to your circumstances, you can of course wander, whilst I and Darian go look at some earth stuff! It's been so long and I frankly cannot wait!" Leira gossiped happily, her expression bubbly; whilst casually stealing a biscuit from Darian. Darian stared at her with an expression which told him he was questioning her sanity. Honani giggled and covered his face before glancing at Erynia who was doing the same and cracking up.

"What about, Erynia?" Darian asked. Leira looked at him as though he were stupid to whom he responded with a raised eyebrow and an expectant look. Erynia sat next to Honani on a chair in the sun and smiled gently allowing the rays to warm her. The sun was bright and the skies were clear with a few clouds that glowed a light yellow in the rising sun. The breeze had a slight flowery touch to it and the trees danced happily some bending down to stroke Honani's hair to which he batted it away with a laugh. Erynia opened her eyes and stood before staring at the sun unblinking. Honani stared confused before fall to the grass due to the intense tugging they demanded from his heels to which the trees swayed happily. Suddenly, small beam of light from the sun shot down quickly and formed a transparent orb around Erynia. Leira and Darian stared absentmindedly, but once Darian caught Honani's expression, he sat down next to him and explained gently.

"Erynia can see visions, but sometimes they need a kick start, like the sun, ball of uncontrollable energy, can be used. She's checking what is going to happen in town, so don't worry. What you should worry about is what the neighbours will think when they see this" Darian joked, causing Honani to laugh. Erynia let out a breath of relief as visions flew past her minds eyes. She smiled as she saw the happiness her Honani had for the future. She saw an old stone hall with four flags of different animals allocated to four benches, but it went to fast to identify them. She saw a handsome boy with brown hair and dark eyes. She saw Honani happy in town. She saw another snake with a boy. She saw a large raven, a large lion. She saw a different version of Honani, one who called himself Harry. She saw an old manipulative man who tried to force the earth to burn. She saw a basilisk striking. She saw a mermaid lunging. She saw a dragon attacking. She saw a mirror. And she saw the wolfish man talking to another who sounded German about someone called Selethane. But for some reason the wolfish man called her Sally: a nickname perhaps?

The visions stopped and she felt arms around her. Looking back up she saw Leira had caught her.

"I'll be going with Leira, whilst you explore, trust me. I saw it. Something good may happen." She said looking towards Honani, before dashing towards the local bus stop. Honani laughed and raced to catch up. Leira and Darian stared after them before racing to catch up once more.

-0-

Tom stood herded with the rest of the children by Martha who stood ready to march them into town. Billy, Eric, Dennis and Amy hardly looked at Tom any more. It was like the Matron said, although there was no proof, they knew it was him. Martha began to lead them towards the city centre, where she would meet up with the Father to help watch over them in the mad city.

The cobblestone streets were dry and dusty and the paths were very uneven. However, the alleys and gutters seemed damp from the other day's rain. They walked out and horses and carriages littered the streets with drivers waiting patiently for their hosts to arrive whilst some raced down the streets quickly. Women and men in various types of dress scattered the streets and lanes; chattering happily as they spoke to one another gracefully. The shops were dull much like the town. Tom watched as some older women walked into the apothecary and chatted happily with the shopkeeper. A kid on the corner looked on jealous at the group before shouting once again at the top of his lungs about the oncoming war. Once they came to the all familiar square, Tom's blood froze. The father stood in a suit just before the group, eyes set hungrily on him. Tom casually looked about and saw an alley where he could quickly dart into if he needed to; which he felt he might.

Martha began talking about the same old stuff, be back by this time, if in trouble talk to a policeman; as if they would actually care about Orphans? Don't get in trouble, use your money you saved if you haven't saved any, do _not _steal etc. etc. Tom only paid attention when the Father walked over to him and said he wanted to talk. Tom's eyes widened and the Father smirked. Luckily a small figure tugged his waistcoat and Tom saw it was a little girl with brown hair and odd mystical brown coloured eyes, only the age of four at least, who mouthed "GO" before turning her eyes watering and her tone desperate.

"Sir," She said whimpering, the father turned his angry gaze towards her. "I-" She sobbed, "I got separated from my family" She cried tears falling down her cheeks. The Father sighed and knelt down to talk to her.

Tom saw his chance and quickly sprinted towards the alleyway and began to run down numerous alleys. The dark and grey alleys with puddles began to make Tom slightly queasy as he heard his name being called out gently. He just kept coming up constantly with dead ends and locked doors Tom felt himself becoming more lost, confused, and hopeless as he stood just waiting for someone to find him.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we 'av here!" A strong cockney accent called. Tom looked about and saw a group of boys file through an alleyway. They were rough and unkempt, mildly unthreatening, but Tom knew deep within himself he was in a lot of trouble.

"If it ain't one of dem, Pretty boys from da Orphanige!" Another cried. Tom kept his breath steady and his appearance proud. He looked down his nose at them.

"I honestly don't see how that matters" He tossed absentmindedly. "I doubt any of you have any parent's, any money, or anything to live by" He said disgustedly.

One of the larger boys stepped forward and looked down at Tom who stared back without fear.

"You're gonna regret that, Pretty boy." He sneered. Tom sneered back, and spat out with a slight growl.

"Am I just?" He said. A voice loomed from the darkness and Tom's eyes widened significantly, as the figure of the Father Lucas appeared out of the darkness. Tom held his resolve and kept his breathing steady.

"Now now, boy's let's not fight. Fighting is a sin, don't you know." He whispered hauntingly. Tom backed away. He had two options. He could either go left or right. He was at a crossroads in the alleys and he was lost, the street boys came from the front left path whilst the Father came from the front right. He was pinned against the end of both directions and had brick digging into his back and had a choice left or right. Tom knew one of these directions led to a dead end, and he didn't want to choose. He just wanted to leave. He didn't want to be near the two attacking forces.

Tom gasped as a hand gripped his wrist and tugged him into the left path.

-0-

Darian looked about square frantically, before setting his eyes on his little sister, who was currently talking to a man in a black suit. Honani had run off after speaking to Erynia so, he could guess this was part of the plan they both had, he managed to catch words like 'boy' 'trouble' but that was it, and besides it didn't matter what plan they had he needed to make sure that he and his sister were in close distance; this was a new world for them; a dangerous new world.

"Erynia, there you are!" Darian said his voice laced with relief, as he walked towards the pair. The man turned his greedy eyes onto Darian who grasped Erynia's hand tightly and squeezed. She squeezed back and smiled rubbing her wet eyes. This made him angry.

"Wait, did _you _make her cry?" He said lashing out. The man looked affronted and scowled.

"No how dare you make such grand assumptions!" The man said in a venomous voice. Darian held his gaze evenly and spat out at him.

"Well, my sister goes missing for a second, then you're here and she's crying, all the evidence points towards you making her cry. Now if you excuse me I doubt your presence will be of any use to children if you keep making them cry. How can you call yourself human?" Darian spat angrily before walking away angrily; not missing the feeling of those eyes on his arse; he dove for cover in the crowds and headed towards Leira. He hoped Honani didn't come into contact with that horrible man.

Honani, after discussing the plan with Erynia, smiled as he looked about the town. Horses bustled about and traders were calling out in honesty. A little kid, not much younger than him belted his lungs about the recent news on the dainty street corner. Woman in pretty dresses frolicked amongst themselves as the men stood tall in their tail coat jackets nearby flirting with them. Honani spotted a small group of children with a matron who had an angry, hissing face as she barked orders at them. By the look of the group's clothes, Honani could tell they were orphans. He sympathised with them, he too had been an orphan many, many times and knew what had happened to "Bad" children of the orphanage, especially those who were odd and weird... aka wizards and witches. The danger was all too present, but what could he do? He was but a child, one of a middle class family, nothing more or less. He hadn't that much leeway over how the world worked. But he couldn't shake a feeling he had about a boy within the group to which the priest was eyeing disturbingly. Honani slowly slipped away and waited in the shadows of the near buildings right next to an opening which would lead into the labyrinthine of London's alleyways. Seeing Erynia distract the priest and watching the boy run into the alley. Honani knew what to do. Stepping into the alley he walked briskly past the wet bricks and walked around several puddles, before pausing at several crossroads and letting the moss show the way. Then he heard it, the man calling the boy's name tauntingly. Honani's face set and he darted into another alley, knowing the town like the back of his hand he knew which way to go. At a cross road ahead of him, he saw a thin frame of a child dart past into another. Honani took an alternative route. Yanking an old door open, he entered an old club, still in business for the drugs of the town and for the illegal importation of goods. It was empty but the smoke of thousands of cigars littered the area, making a fog of cigar smoke settle in the room. Honani ran swiftly through the building past the scratched down tables and torn cushioned chairs of the restaurant it used to be before coming to another door. Pulling it open softly and closing it he looked ahead as he hid in the shadows.

The homeless boys of the street were ganging up on him and the priest stared hungrily at his legs as the boy, although resolute held his ground. Honani knew that the further down the alley he was, was a dead end, and the other way the boy had, lead into another maze. Honani smiled grimly and rushed forward. The boy had his back to him but the other two didn't, the priest gaped at him whilst the gang backed off slowly. Honani gripped the boy's thin wrist and with his other gave a mock salute and a heartbreaking grin to the boy gang and the priest who looked as though he won the lottery before sprinting down the lane with the boy in tow. The moss and fungi told him which way to go, and once they got to some men in suits slipping past from the local betting market, they slowed to a gentle run. They soon got to a working class street where, both boys fitted right in. It was crowded but joyful as the pub had many men singing happily with a slur about wenches they had caught; seemingly oblivious to the rest of the world. Honani walked with the boy, navigating through the crowd until they ended up on an empty street, where some boys were playing football. There were several houses along this road with gates and lots of plants growing in the front garden. The boys called out happily as they passed the ball to one another and scoring an occasional goal.

Honani sat breathing heavily against one of the fences and saw the boy did the same. Honani smiled at the boy and sat up, as he caught his breathe. They remained silence for a while, before the boy, about the same age as Honani spoke, clear and pristine.

"You didn't have to do that you know." He said snootily, "I had it completely under control" Honani simply laughed lightly which caused the boy who had his nose in the air to look confused.

"I could tell" Honani laughed, "Especially when you started quivering when that man came by..." Honani trailed off distastefully. "Gods I hate that man." Said Honani tiredly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bag of jelly babies and popped one into his mouth, before offering one to the boy who took one albeit cautiously.

"How would you know?" the boy enquired. "It's not as if you know him, or anything about me to in fact, why even do that for a stranger!" He demanded as he ate the sweet. Honani threw his head back with a sigh and looked to the sky.

"I'm guessing you're an orphan?" Honani began, the boy remained emotionless to which Honani sighed gently and continued, "So am I, but I was adopted and wasn't admitted into an orphanage, something to do with a curse; or some sort of rot like that" Honani said helping himself to another red one. "It's not exactly unknown as to what… _those _types of people do when it comes to young orphan boys and girls like you and me. The plus side for those people is that, no one would care what happens to orphans. Which I guess is the thing that draws them in. Helpers. Cleaners. Priests. Workers. Doctors. They can do things without suspicion, and even if they do, it's just an orphan, no one would care. Tell a policeman that you're lost, he'll tell you off for wasting your time, tell him you've gotten separated from your parent's it's the end of the world, you need protection, they become _fucking _saints." Honani sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly, "It gets a bit ridiculous after a while; doesn't it?" Honani said tilting his head to look at the boy. The boy looked contemplative and guarded before finally nodding thoughtfully after a while.

"I doubt you would know anything firsthand about what happens in orphanages" The boy said harshly. "But for your information, it is much worse considering the state of the economy and the oncoming war approaching, but being such a protected _girl_ you are, you wouldn't know this."

Honani frowned gently as images of memories flew past his mind's eye.

"Oh, but I would I can see war settling upon us in only a few years, I would love to bet in five years, half of London will be gone in the raids." Honani said leaning over his knees looking up with a cheeky smile at the dumbfounded expression on the boy's face.

"How would you even know this?" the boy asked with a scowl. Honani shrugged.

"A guess." He said shortly. The boy snorted and sneered at him. "Why do you think you're better than me?" Honani enquired gently. The boy froze.

"I've never been asked that question before." The boy admitted. Honani raised an eyebrow.

"So do you have an answer for it?" he asked smoothly. The boy seemed to be lost in his memory.

"People never actually ask that question they just act on it, trying to prove themselves… maybe, that why people always act like their better than me, so I prove them wrong by pointing out their faults, that makes them defensive and me right." He concluded. Honani rolled his eyes.

"You sound like an antagonist to me" Honani mentioned idly.

"I am _not!_" the boy said harshly whipping around to glare at him. Honani grinned inwardly, there's his inner child… better not mention it though.

"I bet you don't even know what it means" Honani taunted standing up. The boy stood up as well and they both began walking up the street, albeit the boy looked pensive, and calculative, if only for a moment.

"Antagonist, Noun: a person who is opposed to, struggles against, or competes with another; opponent or adversary."

Honani stared unblinkingly at the boy; before raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"Do you memorize dictionaries in your spare time?" He said smiling gently.

The boy looked affronted at this and scowled unhappily. Honani frowned and shook his head.

"What can't take a joke?" Honani said, tilting his head innocently. The boy's scowl deepened.

"I've never… really joked with anyone" he admitted looking into the clouds avoiding eye contact. Honani frowned.

"I'll joke with you" Honani offered weakly. Dark eyes swerved to stare at him, a red tint glaring deep in them.

"Why would you?" He stated harshly. His tone demanded response and Honani smiled tilting his head innocently.

"Why wouldn't I?" Honani questioned. The boy's expression softened slightly.

"I… don't know how to joke with anyone" He admitted hesitantly, eyes darting everywhere to observe that this was real and not just a scam.

"I could teach you?" Honani offered gently, the boy's eye brow raised and he grimaced in distaste causing Honani to roll his eyes, "Oh come now, no one is omniscient" Honani chastised. The boy made direct eye contact in defiant.

"I will be one day, I will know everything, I shall be the smartest person in the world and no one can stop me; knowledge is power after all" He said loudly. Honani smiled distantly.

"Too much of anything can kill you" He said. The boy blinked at that, confused. "Oh where are my manners?" Honani said moving swiftly on, "I never formally introduced myself. My name is Honani Renasci" He said holding his hand out. The boy looked at it cautiously for a while, but Honani was patient and held steady. Then a tentative hand reached out and took Honani's hand.

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle. Nice to meet you, Hon- Hona" Tom paused. "Honi…" He frowned deeply "Honiei…" Honani waved a hand and shook his head.

"Don't worry; you can call me Harry. You have my permission to, of course. I hate people insinuating that they can shorten my name. But for you; I'll make an exception." He said.

"Of course, _Harry_" He said slowly with caution as if terrified to make a mistake in this new territory. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too" Honani replied smiling approvingly causing a minuscule smile back.

"Oh Tom!" A voice from down the street called with mock sweetness. Tom froze and he began to pale. Honani turned around and stood slightly in front of Tom; sparing him a glance before addressing the man walking towards them from downs the street; he had followed them.

He wore a dark suit which was brand new and looked crisp and respectable; he had blond hair and odd brown eyes that whirled around like mud theses betrayed his respectable image as the lust and hunger in his eyes grew as they roved over Honani's body. Honani tensed at this and as a result his inner darkness awoke hissing angrily at the man in front of him.

"May I help you?" Honani asked, tilting his head innocently. Honani's eyes darkened slightly as he saw the man jostle slightly forward at the sound of his voice.

"My," He began, "What is an Angel, doing in the presence of a Demon?" He asked eyes roaming the both of them with a slight lick of his lips. Honani's eyes widened and he took a small step back.

"Backing away" Tom said eyes glinting dangerously. The Father turned his attention on Tom and his eyes widened.

"Tom. Tom. Tom. Tom." He said in a sing-song voice; his eyes filled with lust. "It appears you'll need another session, doesn't it?" Tom froze and his resolve began to peel away; as his hands began to shake slightly.

"No." Honani said with determination and finality. The two looked confused at him. Honani's eyes darkened and he held his ground. "I said No, you will not be taking my friend anywhere. You will not hurt my friend or any other. You understand!" Honani yelled angrily face flushed. Tom looked oddly towards his new… friend and smiled slightly to himself; perhaps this friend thing could work. The Father chuckled to himself and stepped forwards, to which the two boys stepped back.

"But, you don't understand my boy" Honani shivered and growled in distaste. "Tom is a Demon, he needs to be treated. Don't you want your… _friend_… to get better?" Tom froze and backed off away from Honani in fear of his reaction. Whilst Honani heard the mocking in his voice and growled almost inhumanely and spat out at the Father in rage.

"Does it look like I care whether Tom is a Demon or not!" He yelled, "No it really doesn't; leave us alone!" Honani finished running up the hill to catch up with Tom who looked bamboozled as to the goings on. Tom stared at his new friend with confusion to which Honani looked back, grinning triumphantly.

"You have to be the oddest seven years old I've ever met." Tom stated with an odd look on his face. Honani shrugged with a laugh and continued to run. They turned the corner of the street come to a busy crossroads with horses rushing past dangerously and carts brushing the sides of one another cringingly. Honani grabbed Tom's hand and raced out into the traffic once a gap was available, brushing the wheel of one or two cabs as they went. Horses trudged past them angrily throwing their manes angrily at the disruption and many riders shouted curses at the two who brushed them off. Soon enough Honani led them to a large open marketing area with a large post saying Auction on top. They came down to an auction market place with surges of people crowding the area; this was where Honani let go of Tom's hand uneasily; uncertain of their safety. The entire market was laid with straw and the stalls were made of sheets of flexible plastic with many people shouting out numbers of their dealing. The area had many pens full of numerous animals for slaughter or for breeding with numbers drawn on in paint. Sitting down on bales of hay, Tom gathered his breathe back.

"So, friends huh?" He stated simply. Honani nodded brightly and smiled before turning bashful and ducking his head.

"That is, if you want to be friends." Honani said. Now it was Tom's turn to look out of place as he nodded dumbly. "Great! So, we'll be friends… even if we don't see each other for a while, I'm not exactly local," Tom's eyes widened slightly,

"So I won't get to see you often, will I?" Tom said emotionlessly, Honani could tell he was hiding his sadness and despair.

"I'll always be your friend Tom, I'll come by every once in a while to London, and come visit!" Honani said excitedly. Tom perked up if only slightly at this. "But you never know, my family could die in the big scary oncoming war and I'll be dumped at the orphanage" Honani laughed and for once, Tom smiled a small smile brightly of genuine happiness.

"Sure, it'll be nice to have a friend; I can even rub it in Amy and Dennis' face later when we go back to the…" Tom's voice was excited and happy until it trailed off uncertainly with slight horror as to what awaited him back at the orphanage. Honani guessed this and nudged Tom in the shoulder lightly. Tom looked up confused.

"Friends take care of each other, Tom. Just… don't make any sudden movements" Honani who whispered as he finished off. Tom was a bit confused but Tom had a feeling he would know what Honani was talking about later so took the advice shown in his friends abnormally wise eyes. Before Tom could ask for more information there was a tap on their shoulders. Turning identically they saw policeman standing above them looking down intimidating at them.

"And what do you two lads, think you are doing?" He asked his voice the typical Londoner voice. Before Honani could even think Tom had already answered.

"We're learning, Sir." Tom said abruptly as thought confessing his most hidden secret; or sprouting out things which he hadn't really thought about first. The policeman looked genuinely surprised; before looking suspiciously down at the two of them, crouching down he asked.

"What you learning there, kids" He asked. Tom glanced over the policeman's shoulder to Honani in distress.

"The way of the trade, sir," Answered Honani elegantly, "Our father is a tradesman of many goods and one of these day's we are going to be taking over his work, so he believes it's best to learn young… or something like that" Honani said meekly looking down. Tom smiled before picking up from where he left off.

"Yes," Tom said, indicating to a crowd which had gotten large and vocal in the biddings, occasionally leaping to place another bet in "He's somewhere in there making his mark on the world, no doubt; but me and my brother would prefer not to get squished by the… herd of tradesmen, if you understand Sir." The policeman nodded sincerely and gave them a sympathetic look to which both Honani and Tom groaned inwardly.

"Right ya are then, I'll be off; now keep outta trouble lads" He said as he wandered off with a stupid air of authority towards the exit. Honani and Tom rolled their eyes.

"Too easy" said Tom with a confidentially, Honani nodded with a smirk.

"Most defiantly" He said simply. Tom looked over at Honani out of the corner of his eye; maybe this friendship thing could work. He smiled to himself. Honani stood and stretched, before looking around curiously. "We'd better keep a move on if we want to avoid meeting the perverted git" Honani said idly. Tom nodded and they both stood. Tom began walking towards the exit, only to feel Honani's hand grasp his elbow and drag him to a seemingly locked door and knock three times in a different pattern. Soon enough the door opened and Honani wasting no time rushed through the illegal trading joint and out another side door, before Tom could even blink. They turned out into an alley next to the square to Tom's disbelief and Honani answered Tom's questions with only a smug grin.

-0-

Getting back to the square was the easiest thing in the world to Honani, but Tom still seemed amazed that Honani knew so many passages in a city he lived in and explored so many times. Before the orphans regrouped in the square Honani and Tom when to the local corner sweet shop and helped themselves to their favourites, Tom's being butterscotch squares and Honani's being Treacle Toffee. The sat next to the fountain in the centre of town and watched the numerous cars drive around and making dramatic noises every time a car had a close collision with a cab or horse whilst of course eating the food. Erynia had turned up to the pair after once again getting separated from Darian who after running around after her is no doubt lost as well within the city.

"Hi," She said simply to Tom as she sat in Honani's lap. Tom raised an eyebrow at this and Honani shrugged carelessly offering Erynia some toffee; to which she accepted and ate absentmindedly, staring into space. "Dementors are killers; aren't they?" Erynia asked after a while. Tom looked confused and Honani ushered him to play along.

"Err, I wouldn't know, I haven't met one." He said simply. Erynia turned to him and rolled her odd coloured eyes.

"Of course you haven't, they'd suck your soul out before you could even say hello and are invisible to muggles" She said mystically. Tom looked at her as if she were insane to which she laughed delicately. Honani rolled his eyes and shrugged Erynia off his lap before rushing to the corner store to buy some more sweets "By the way," she said as soon as Honani was out of ear shot. Tom turned to her confused. "When you see him, stay close to the walls, and don't make loud noises; it'll redirect the attention from the… man, to you." She whispered. Tom raised an elegant brow at her.

"And, that's a problem, is it?" He asked sarcastically. Erynia turned to him harshly and his insides froze, her eyes showed screaming of thousands and the smell of burnt flesh and the sound of rotting corpses; the sounds of inhuman screeching and yowls of pained cries for mercy being cruelly unanswered. She sighed and the visions vanished.

"I… I don't know." She looked into the sky, "I can see many extraordinary things, like an old elegant beautiful school; to which you become head boy. I see astonishing things you could accomplish with the powers you hold." Tom tensed ridged with fear. "It's nothing to be afraid of, silly. You will learn to control it eventually." Erynia frowned and looked pensive. "But, I can't see what will happen tonight, I can see what happens to the man… But not to you when you ask it to stop." She turned to him; eyes full of regret. "I'm sorry" She said. Turning she saw Honani rushing across the road and turned her wistful expression cheerful and innocent and she laughed happily as he came near.

"Hey" Honani huffed, arms full of sweets, to which some he dumped on to Erynia and the rest to Tom as he shared them out. Honani caught Tom's contemplating expression as he stared out into the open road. Confused Honani couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind. "Shilling for thought?" He said with a cheeky grin flipping a small silver coin in front of Tom. Tom scowled and snatched it before stuffing it into his pocket and sighing.

"It's nothing, just… worried I guess" He said. Honani frowned, before smiling gently.

"If the bombs go off, the sun will still be shining" He said softly. Tom looked bemused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked in a dull bored voice. Honani smiled brightly.

"No matter what happens, everything will be alright" Honani said beaming.

For some reason, Tom couldn't help but believe that he would be right.

Even as Tom was herded away from Honani who waved merrily from the square, he still believed that everything would be alright.

But a niggling in the back of his mind told him that; something was going to happen tonight. It involved Honani, him and the father.

Something big was going to happen.

-0-

END!

I spend the majority of two days writing over 9,000 words for you guys! You better be happy! And Btw Happy holidays! Merry Christmas in five days, happy Yule! Whatever is Politically correct nowadays :3

This chapter is 11,801 words without the A.N's (I think?) because I heard you guys like long chapters, let me know and tell me… Is it true?

I hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review because I like to know what you think of the people, characters, plot, and anything I can improve on!

P.S: I don't own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. I'm borrowing it.

P.S.S Have you guys heard of SOPA, or Protect IP … because Fanfiction will be affected by this Q_Q

Love you guys, forever!

Lozzien Lavender XXXXX


	9. Awakening Darkness and a Warning

**AN: This took way too long to write, I'm so sorry, I'm quite unsure about this chapter, mainly coz of the bottom part, which is rather *cough* *thinks for appropriate word*… Immoral in some sense, but it had been on my mind for ages, and I did finally write it, it's just a bit hastily written, I've taken so much time and it's not even that long, sorry about that guys v.v**

**So yeah, this took too long sorry Dx**

**I did take forever on this, but maybe it was a good thing? maybe? feed back? review? plz 3**

**So yeah, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>Mrs. Cole watched the two. Her eagle eyes narrowed dangerously at the two as they interacted. She watched from afar as the two manoeuvred through the crowds and streets towards the main square and sat in the centre sharing sweets together. Sometimes the best way to hide is within plain sight, such as casually sitting on a bench across the road. She watched on as the angelic boy cheerfully interact with...it. She daren't call it anything normal, it was a freak, no lasting morals and was abnormal, a working of the devil no doubt. Mrs. Cole would never admit it, but she lived in fear of demonic possession or some such cursed thing happening to the orphanage in which she lived. She was terrified and hadn't a clue of what to do. 'Whatever the Father did to Tom made him calm down and be quiet and stop with the scares… well stop anything, he was so ill looking afterwards, but never mind that,' She shook her head to clear her thoughts and stared uncomprehending at the two boys. It was so obvious that there was a bond between the two of them, something strong, something unearthly, It was simply too quick for two boys, strangers really, especially one who was extremely wary of new people and had some sort of social problems to become friends so fast; which made it seem so much more troubling to her and dangerous for the misconceived boy.<p>

She watched the boy react to the angel, it seemed as though he was still wary somewhat, yet seemed protective of him as if he would release his demonic powers onto anyone who wanted to take the angel away and glared deeply at any passerby; the angel spotted this and laughed shaking his head eyes filled with unkempt joy. The farewell between the two was short and sweet; with shouted promises of seeing each other again; Mrs. Cole rolled her eyes, and seriously doubted anything from the angel; in curiosity she sent Martha and the children along to the orphanage again and stayed behind casually to see the boy's family. Not too long another boy, the same one who harassed the father about the same little girl in the angel's lap, came running past and leapt at the girl before swinging her around causing her to squeal with laughter.

The girl was precious, her brown glittering hair swam around her in the two bunches as she was twirled around by the brother; once she'd stopped, her eyes glinted mysteriously and her eyes literally swirled incredibly. Even the brother was handsome, he ad deep brown eyes which one could dive deep within and get lost, but had false gold shine so brightly once the light hit; it lit his eyes on fire the way they shined. The mother walked much slower with majestic grace despite her arms being full of shopping; her white hair followed after her gently and seemed to flare out in the breeze. Her eyes where blue but speckled and freckled an incredible purple.

'She seemed inhuman.' Mrs. Cole mused, 'They all seem inhuman' which made the matron's eyes widened. Perhaps, maybe… Of course, she could tell without a doubt if she thought about it.

They _were_ Angels.

God sends, of course! She should have seen it sooner! Yet, he was with that… Demon Tom … He always thought that no one was watching when he hissed to that snake of his, speaking an impossible language and for the snake to reply, it was as though someone has painted "demon" on his forehead; but she knew and saw him talking to it and knew from past experiences before that the b-thing was very protective of anything he had, so by convenience doing ANYTHING to that snake was asking the Devil to drag you to hell by your heels, so turned a blind yet cautious eye on the situation. But Mrs. Cole had a strange niggling in the back of her mind, the demon and the angels were usually enemies yet these two boys acted as though they were best friends… Her eyes widened once more, it had to be trickery, that BOY had done something, cast a spell or some other treachery on the angel, it was the only explanation.

Mrs. Cole's eyes roved over her angel looking for any sign of witchcraft. His eyes were a deep forest green and life teetered inside, they wove as if vines had come alive and swayed in a breeze along the rims of the iris with delight. His hair was shoulder length and looked as if it were alive as the black yet delicate wisps of grass danced rhythmically to a song only they knew. His hair was like a black cloak; sweeping around his head gently as wind carded through his locks; much like grass after being blown about in a constant gale, his hair had a light tinge which made him look so heavenly and approachable, it took her breath away. The ebony curtain was alive as it rippled and responded to every touch and turn. His skin was the soft sweet colour of strawberry milkshake and his lips were like soft pink rose petals, ready to be touched and tasted. Mrs. Cole licked her dry lips before shaking her head, to clear her mind of those… indecent thoughts, for two reasons one she thought of caused her to feel disgusted with herself, the other was that he was clearly not under witchcraft… but how could she know, the father would know something, for certain but reviewing the family once more she nodded slightly; Defiantly an Angel. She then turned on her heel and walked swiftly away, but not after another quick glance at the happy family and moving on, unaware of the two pairs of sharp eyes, forest green and mystic brown, watching her go.

-0-

Tom smiled to himself in memory of his new… friend. It was an odd concept for Tom, and he was still wary, unsure as to whether this was truth or not; but he decided for now, he would give Hon-… Tom gave a mental sigh…Harry the benefit of the doubt and allowed the tiny slither of hope to envelope him. He had a friend…A friend to whom he couldn't pronounce his name, but still a friend. Tom trekked with the orphans back to the orphanage with ease and was on his way to his dainty room to relax and hopefully talk to Nagini about his new… friend; should she even be there, Tom had realised that his friend had some sort of fixation about the plant thing, and had spend the majority of her time attempting (and failing) at tracking the scent of the elder, so it wasn't unusual to see her off gallivanting in search of Mahi where ever on this Planet he is; she was obsessed over the old snake, for some reason he couldn't fully fathom, it wasn't as if she had a crush on the older snake… was it? Was it even physically possible, the thing was half plant! Tom's face distorted slightly as he thought about a relationship between the two snakes, it was very odd for Tom to think of Nagini having some sort of attachment to a snake-plant thing, when she was already attached to him.

Arriving at his room, he searched and called out to her in the harsh throaty whispers of the ancient snake language, but she wasn't there. Tom stepped out of his room and leant against the wall next to the door with a contemplative expression and wondered staring at the ceiling, it would have been nice to tell Nagini about the new boy he'd met; if anything Tom thought he had finally found someone who was on the same knowledgeable and vocabulary level as he without it being a middle class adult who looked down on him as thought he was a rat. It was rather nice if he thought on it, a friend in which he could get into many debates and come out winner… unless the boy had a trick up his sleeve, to which Tom would be very impressed at the skill of hiding it. A glint in Tom's eyes showed all that he was planning something. Tom defiantly had to look about the boy even closer without detection just to be sure.

Walking down the corridor towards him were a group of Orphans who occasionally bullied some of the other children when they felt bored or had nothing left to do, but the rabbit incident had thrown them off par for a bit, still wary of attacking Tom, after all, there was no possible way of him killing the rabbit and hanging it… but everyone knew he did it. Tom Hearing the footsteps masked his face into an emotionless expression as the group surrounded his door. The familiar faces of Billy, Dennis, Eric and Amy who stood demandingly in front of him; faces angry, which in all honesty confused Tom greatly, but he wasn't going to let his guard down at some children who decided throwing stones at him would help him; imbeciles.

"Who was that Boy you were talking to?" Amy demanded her voice high and squeaky, grated deafeningly on his ears; her tone was of anger and annoyance as though freaks like him didn't deserve the attention of such a boy. "And why was he able to stand so close to a freak like you?" She sneered, a nasty grin painting itself upon her pug-like face. The others roared with laughter and Tom's eyes narrowed slightly, but he stayed silent and gave them a look which questioned their motives and their whole plan of demanding things from him.

"I bet he bewitched the boy!" Dennis cried out, his smirk plastering his face like a coat of nail varnish, despite a moment's hesitation at the looks Tom was giving him. Tom's anger grew. They dared to assume that he forced Hon- Harry to be his friend, it was blasphemy, it was insulting, plus it was wrong!

"No I didn't," Tom denied quietly, glaring at the group in front of him. He then scoffed and rolled his eyes, "besides I'd have to be an idiot to believe that witchcraft is real in the first place" Tom said sharply brushing past the group. "But I guess you wouldn't know about that, after all you all swallow picture books of fairies and mermaids, when everyone else in this blasted place knows how to read to an adequate level, oh, sorry I forgot you don't know what that word 'adequate' means, I don't know why I lower myself to you uneducated people." Tom walked swiftly down the corridor ignoring the calls and hisses after him. But not ignoring the feeling of _his_ eyes on him, Tom swallowed thickly and walked a tad faster in haste.

The father and Mrs. Cole stepped out of her office, Mrs. Cole looked nervous s she wringed her hands, whilst the father looked pale and shook his head firmly to clear the cloud of thoughts. He grasped Mrs. Cole's arms in an offer of comfort and stared into her eyes.

"I know someone who may be able to aid us here, he's an exorcist and a skilled one at that, he'll be able to sort this out, to be honest, I thought when you first called me, it was a child having a rather explosive tantrum, but honestly? Speaking to snakes? Killing animals? Making the impossible happen? Then he really is a demon, which it seems, I'll ring my colleague and see how fast he can get here." He said, calmly. Mrs. Cole nodded and brightened slightly before showing him the phone. Soon, her orphanage would be back to normal, she thought gleefully watching him dial the numbers on the round dial phone.

-0-

Honani smiled as he got home. The house seemed to welcome him back with open arms, the black paint of the wood contrasting with the insulated bleach white walls that was lit aglow a sweet dandelion colour in the evening sun; the wind greeted him happily and the numerous trees around the area danced and swayed for him. The blue sky was turning to a mix of yellow and red as the light bounced off the water in the clouds to scatter streaks and strips of pure yellow white light across the sky. The grass nibbled and tickled the feet of the family as they neared to the house, wide windows with shutters tapped the edges of the window lightly, including a loose one by Honani's bedroom that slammed against the glass heavily every once in a while.

Darian sighed as he saw the window and shook his head slightly in exasperation.

"Why does it always break?" He muttered to himself as he headed towards the shed behind the house. Erynia giggled lightly and took Honani's hand dragging him into the house. After entering the house through the porch, the main and first room was a sitting room, the sofa's had a deep red brown mahogany wood and wine red cushions. In front of the numerous chairs, which were angled around to face it, sat a traditional coal fireplace, it was surrounded by a metal grate and had a bag of coal, next to it to warm the house on cold nights; along with this, there were numerous pokers and spades in order to maintain the fire. Leira was in the next room, the next room had a large open arching walkway, inside was the kitchen units and a large old oak table, stained a deep red, and upon it were the many bags of shopping she brought on the bus home.

Noticing the pair, Leira looked over her shoulder and smiled gently and genuinely before darting into one of the bags; it was an odd bag made of cotton and seemed endless as the ageless Leira ended up with her torso lost in the fight for the items within. Honani giggled lightly at the triumphant expression she wore as she tugged and item out of the bag.

Presented was an empty plant pot, to which most would look to the giver as if they were insane or if they were playing a trick on them. But to Honani, this gift was the best, as Leira also gave him a single seed, it looked dull, a round marble shaped seed which was coloured a shiny brown. Erynia gasped happily and bounced up and down at the sight of the seed and pot, however Honani remained slightly curious, as the seed was defiantly from something and somewhere not around here… or on Earth. Honani guessed it was an Elven cutting from a fruit or branch which gave berries. He took the seed off Leira, who was ripping open a bag of cookies before leaving on a plate to which Erynia was sneaking one every other second off, in his hand and felt the seed, it was extremely hard, perhaps as hard as a bullet, and it certainly didn't look very nice either. He looked up to Leira confused as she came back in through the back door (he hadn't realised she left) with a bag of soil.

"It's a special type of plant, a very rare plant, for wizards …and elves, only royalty were allowed them and now that..." Leira grew slightly pensive before shaking herself clear of it and smiling, "It's called a time flower, it works in the same way as a pensive in a way; knowing you I shouldn't even need to explain what a pensive is. It stores memories like a pensive, but it also stores the person's thoughts as well; almost like a diary, except in a plant, it takes a while to grow and is extremely fragile in its sapling stage. However once in soil and is ready to grow it can store memories." Leira said, all the while spooning soil into the red clay plant pot and patting it down after making a small hole for the seed to grow.

Honani's eyes were aglow.

"That's amazing!" He said, honestly staggered by the new arrival.

"That's not all," Leira said, her face glowing in joy and humour at the expression on the young boy's face. "Once it's fully grown, it can show memories like their happening much like a pensive but also, the flowered plant would look so mystical, it would become a crystal-like plant, in a mixture of light blue and a purple-pink coloured flower with a transparent like effect as though the plant was a real crystal! Also the petals would look like large oval rose petals which have been wound and curled around, the tips were bent backwards and the pollen stalks were pure light, when touched though, they released tiny spores of pure sparkling light which would swirl around and anyone in the vicinity would be dragged into it and the world will view a memory from a 3rd person perspective"

_**(A BIG SHOUT OUT AND THANK YOU TO Some1luvsChokolate FOR HELPING ME WITH THIS IDEA! YOU'RE THE BEST!) **_ : P

Leira's eyes were brimming with happiness and Honani smiled happily before gently pushing the seed into the soil and covering it over with a loving pat. Honani, Leira and Erynia gasped in awe as the soil began to vibrate and a sprout appeared – almost instantaneously. Honani gently touched the strange sparkly partly transparent green sprouting leaves and stem and felt confusion from the plant. Honani laughed as he gently stroked the leaves and mentally communicated with the sentient sapling explaining the goings on. Gaining approval, he continued to flourish the plant with his attentions, before he set the plant down and tackled his adopted mother into a hug. His cries of thank you were muffled into her clothing as she laughed.

"Ha ha, don't you worry about it, my sweet. Think of it as a late birthday present." She said happily. Honani however, froze. Erynia paused, cookie halfway in her mouth as she thought, a moment later her eyes widened.

"You don't know when your birthday is." Erynia said gently. Honani, having pulled away, looked at her and shook his head solemnly. Leira looked worried for a moment before shaking her head slightly, and gestured to Erynia subtly.

Erynia smiled and looked deeply into the distance.

At once a light wind began to dance around them and Erynia's eyes sparked slightly. She let out a breath and smiled.

"It's the very first of May; Beltane, actually. The day that the sun child was conceived by the god and goddess… or at least that's what Wiccan's believe" Erynia said happily. "It's said to be a very spiritual day".

Honani smiled, it felt as though a great weight had been lifted. It was silly really, but his previous guardians didn't care enough to celebrate his birthday, and with all the impending war talk Honani just… forgot. It wasn't odd, it was rather common; it was why he so spend much of his time sleeping or meditating if he had the chance. He was clinging to the fragments of ancient memories. He could remember his previous life as a young boy when the black plague caught and killed him. That was rather painful, but at the same time his previous life was the one time in his newborn life when he felt a bond with his Hufflepuff heir father, for he knew why his father died in front of him with a soft comforting smile, because with that smile, he promised that his own life would be many and he would know the joy that he did.

Honani smiled happily at the Elves before him; even more so as Darian walked back into the house with a tool kit and a determined look directed pointedly up the stairs towards the faulty shutter.

"I will fix that bloody shutter!" Darian muttered beneath his breathe as he stormed up the stairs. Honani watched with a smiled and a laugh before he frowned and felt himself as though looking for something.

Erynia frowned as she watched Honani begin to panic.

"I honestly can't believe this… I've lost Mahi… How does one go about losing a _snake_?" Honani said with a groan and a face palm. Honani sighed and shrugged lazily, "He should know where I am, and if he wants me he can come here… although I distinctly remember putting him in my pocket… he better not get lost… Stupid, old vine" That last part was muttered and the trees waved slightly as they laughed. Honani looked out over the countryside window and saw that Leira – who was collecting fresh mint from the plant (willingly of course) for dinner – was getting yelled at by a random stranger from the town who was out walking their dog. Honani frowned and stepped out into the front garden. The stranger froze as he saw Honani and began shouting some more with loud gestures. Honani caught a few words like "God", "Cursed", "Angel" and "Kidnapped" Before he sighed rolled his eyes and walked to the nearby hedge, luckily the brambles were dotted in blackberries to which he picked a few, not without injury however; the brambles were very happy to have him near and weren't shy about showering him in their love by strapping themselves around his wrists. Honani knew they didn't mean any harm, but once blood started to drip down his wrists he knew he had to pull away.

"Ok, now that is quite enough!" Honani said sternly, "I know that you all want my attention, and please do remember I am very busy, but you can do it without making my arms look like I had lost an argument with a wildcat, thank you very much."

The brambles had frozen in their movements and if they could show any more emotion, it would be obvious that they would be staring at their feet in shame; Slowly and albeit, disappointedly the branches disentangled themselves from his skin, causing a few more marks in the process by accident, before freeing him. Honani smiled happily and approvingly at the plant before waving it goodbye with a farewell kiss; his eyes however darting to the wounds with a miniature glare. Walking back inside, Erynia had seemingly gone upstairs to help Darian and Leira was patiently smiling at the shouting neighbour taking it all in stride, he walked over to the sink and turned on the tap, hissing as water entered the wounds and scowling as orangey red liquid poured down the drain. Grabbing the First aid kit from under the sink (handy place to have it no? :DD ) He started bandaging up his wrists, feeling slightly light headed due to the slight lack of blood as it caught up with the exciting activity he had earlier that day.

Looking outside the window, it was getting dark and the setting sun was like ropes of gold layered upon one another in, like a layered cake design, building up so that the glowing orb of the sky began to wink as it dipped through and below the lines of the trees. Honani clung to the bandaged hand weakly and he looked back to the plant that lay innocently on the table. He smiled and walked over to it, a fingertip touching a sprouting new leaf, caressing it as one would to a newborn's cheek. He felt a mental enquiry from the plant about his condition, to which he replayed it in his mind for the psychic plant. Honani raised an eyebrow as the plant glowed light shining lilac, but slowly grew slightly annoyed that the plant stayed tight lipped. Rolling his eyes he yawned and walked back up the stairs, he was feeling somewhat drained, like his body was preparing himself for something…

Honani's eyes widened slightly.

He shook his head with a slight frown, 'no that couldn't be right'...could it?

-0-

Honani was almost dead to the world as he slept peacefully that night. He had dinner with his family who shared stories of the neighbours and the torments they set upon them all. Apparently, they believed Honani's new family to be Satanist's and in this very Christian/Catholic developed time, they were as bad as the devil himself; as a result, verbal abuse was tossed about at every given moment, their jewels stolen and wrecked (which was a pity as Honani informed them that Mahi had a strange obsession with shiny objects, where ever he was), they had some of their clothes set on fire, and had crosses engraved on their front door sometimes scratched and sometimes in animal blood. Honani remembered laughing slightly, as he floated between the realm of awareness and dreams, that Leira reacted the only she knew how; she laughed lightly and thanked them for helping her and that she needed the blood to complete the ritual. That certainly made them shut up. Or at least made then consider bringing in a specialist.

The purple veil of slumber was slung over his and his partially opened eyes began to grow heavy and close. He couldn't help feel a sense of foreboding though, but as sleep had a firm grasp, he couldn't do anything, and so he sighed allowing himself to fall under. Honani's eyes shut completely as he fell to the ministrations of the lulling of sleep.

There was a moment's pause; before they snapped open again.

This time, his eyes were pitch black, blacker than the night no whites of his eyes were shown and his pupils seemed to make up the entire ball. They were seeing nothing but the route he needed to take, and the cries of a familiar voice far off in London.

A strange sort of mist or fog, began to roll off Honani's body, it was midnight black and plumed and billowed until a cloud like substance was formed and a figure was made out against the moonlight wall.

Darian, who opened the door to come to bed, saw the figure; whose deathly black eyes were pinned on the newly formed body. The fog seemed to roll off Honani and tug at his chest, as if pulling hard wanting to be free; Honani arched his back with a pained expression in a weak attempt to keep the beast contained, sweat dripping down his brow and matted hair lay on the pillows and stuck to his forehead, soft pained moans giving the only sign of a struggle. With a sharp tug, the figure was completely separated from Honani, who sighed deep within his panting sleep, his head rolling from side to side, mimicking those who were having a nightmare. The creature-human insanity personified stretched lazily before looking down his black, almost opaque form with some form of approval.

Darian froze. He was unsure about what to do so he stayed still, partially remembering that Erynia said to back away and stay to the walls and wait for the confrontation to be over, but she was hazy about what would happen after the creature saw him; and now, even as the _creature_ stood right in front of him, he was terrified, mainly because Honani told him every gory detail about what his darkness did, so now, seeing it assessing his soul and mind; he did what his instincts told him to, he sent a quick mental warning flare to Leira and Erynia.

The Darkness whipped his head up with an inhuman growl as he spotted Darian in the doorway; the darkness had sensed the warning message. Darian paled slightly as he watched the creature twitch, huff and growl simultaneously.

Darian tensed and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself not to run if he valued his life, waiting for the impact.

The creature threw his head back, as did Honani in his sleep at that very moment and it lunged at Darian's neck.

-0-

The dark orphanage corridors seemed eerie that night, the peeling wallpaper seemed to quiver out the corner of some of the matrons eyes, as if the building itself was shivering in fear. The walls seemed to dull into a deeper and darker grey, as though dementors had manifested themselves into the very walls, the very wooden cracks in the overhead beams where a rabbit not long ago died, into the very chips of the slates of the roof tiles, blackened by the smoggy rain; despair hovered the place. The Caretaker, much like any other, was fired and stared with regretful eyes that night at a small boy in the corner, looking wearily at anyone near him; his strain to stay alert wearing him weak. The caretaker smiled sadly at the shivering boy, before, like many before him, he turned on his heels and walked out the cold iron gates in the pouring rain which seemed to fall from the sky like thick sludgy ink, leaving the cobbled steps in nothing but dulling colours as the grey mud mixed to form a sickly concoction, matching the skies above.

Tom looked out with a grave expression, he knew what would happen tonight and couldn't prevent it, no matter what he does. Sure, he could run away… but where, Harry's? That was far too far away to consider, besides how in the pits of hell would he get there? The chances were he would end up in a similar situation he was currently in, but that time, he didn't know what would happen after. Tom sighed deeply, regret, and torment clawing, scratching tearing at his insides like a disease, wetness fell down his cheek as a single tear rolled down his cheek, symbolising a loss of his remaining humanity. Tom rested his brow against the cool glass, and his breathe steamed the glass. In the fogged patch of the glass Tom drew with a long finger, a single letter,

H.

Sighing to himself he turned to his bed, in some hopes of rest, before darkness and with it _the man_ came.

-0-

**Here, my friend and beta helped me write the next scene which also has a WARNING ! Later on :3 **

**Go check out her on deviant art, http: / wandweildingwiccan . deviant art. Com**

**You know remove the spaces ;3 she's done some AMAZING pictures :D**

**Also she is a very good RPer, so some stuff may be a bit… y'know… so I'll put warning in bold like above for squeamish folk who prefer fluff so don't worry. **

**Enjoy awesome people (and yes you are awesome. And never, ever let that go :3 )**

-0-

It was the dead of night and still the building had yet to calm, wallpaper frizzled slightly in a non-existent wind, the creaks and groans of the woodwork were curiously silent. Tom's room was the quietest of them all, under the covers of his holey duvet, he breathed silently. Alone, his breathe left a puff of steam arise as the cool air was warmed by his voice. Deep in the depths of his mind, he liked to think he could be a dragon and unconsciously puffed again, before he cleared his mind and dug himself deeper into the covers. Nagini had gone off again on her mad search and hadn't returned, and now that he was alone, he felt more terrified than ever. He couldn't sleep. If he did, he knew what would happen and how much worse it would be, but he couldn't help his eyes growing heavy with every, cold breathe he took.

His eyes flashed open and became deadly slits when he heard the floorboard at the end of the corridor creak heavily with a large footstep, slow and cautious, like a sneaking predator, another came.

Tom felt himself tense with every step and terror rippled down his spine. It flared riotously like a wildfire and with every creak of the wood, his heart grew deeper and his eyes widened to a point where one was sure he didn't have pupils. A weak tiny whimper escaped him as the steps became faster.

Suddenly they stopped.

Just outside his door.

Tom's breathe had reached an almost hyperventilating level to which he covered his mouth with both hands to prevent being detected, but to no avail.

Once his door opened with a click and a groan, Tom's blood froze and time seemed to stop. Tom stopped breathing and waited, for something, anything to happen which would save him from his torture.

His answer came with a swivel of leather shoes a few steps and Tom's door closing again.

Tom let loose a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and smiled slightly in relief.

Then a large hand grabbed his ankle, and _pulled._ Tom let loose a yelp as he fell from the bed onto the hard wood floor, which oddly gave no sound, which they ought to have done. Tom looked up into the darkened smirking face of father Lucas in fright, his eyes widening as he attempted to drag himself backwards only to realise his foot was still held captive. His breathe was short and with every puff, the fathers eyes grew hungrier and his mouth was pulled even more so into a smirk.

"Hello there, _Tom_" He said his voice filled with disgusting lust. Tom scowled and a small growl of hatred made itself out of his mouth as he frantically pulled at his ankle. "Ah, ah, ah" The father said in a tone which an adult would scold a child, which to Tom sounded as though he was condescending him. "Don't do that, Tom. It'll only make it worse for _you_" his tone was deadly which made Tom freeze with fear. "Now, let's continue downstairs, _shall we?_" Tom froze and he shook his head furiously, tears beginning to well in his eyes, "No? Well, I think we should, you've been a _very_ naughty boy after all"

Tom cried out as the father roughly gripped his ankle and began to drag him down the halls, the walls of the halls, seemed to shiver after them in fear, and the children who were listening from inside their rooms, cowered beneath their own blankets at the sound of one of their owns cries of terror echoing off the frightened walls.

Tom let loose a particularly loud sob of desperation, loss and needy for a saviour; of pure heartache and despair, of fear, and hate, of hopelessness… which just so happened to reach a dark figure in a house in the outskirts of a town in Crawley.

-0-

Darian froze.

Darian then blinked.

Darian then blinked again.

Darian stared down at the black moulded creature suddenly _nuzzling_ his neck, taking deep breaths into it. He had no idea what was happening, Erynia said this thing was supposed to be the nightmarish thing of hell, when it was only an opaque version of Honani in the complete shade of obsidian (MineCraft ftw).

He guessed if this thing was going all scary claws and nails against the enemy, sure, it would be downright terrifying; but, now? No, not so much. Darian slowly raised his hand and touched the head of the creature in a stroking manner, which froze in response. The darkness slowly reached up and grabbed the hands with its claws and began to play about with the muscles and movements, as if testing their functions, as if he were a new creature that wouldn't harm him. Well, he sort of was a new creature, an Elf but still.

Darian humoured it and let him toy about with his arm and as Erynia and Leira rounded the corner, seeing the pair. Darian who was looking bemused at the creature poking his fingertips, and jerking slightly in shock as Darian subtly flexed them, Leira smiled lightly and leant against her hip against the wall, and Erynia who shuffled closer, before freezing when it spotted her. Then shuffling forwards and freezing again in a weird game of grandma's footsteps, before she was right in front of the creature, observing it as it was observing her.

Suddenly, the creature flung upright, and swerved quickly towards the window, and cocked its head, as thought hearing something only it was meant to hear, before it lunged out the window and disappeared into the night.

-0- (sorry for all the cut scenes v.v) -0-

Tom had hardly any time to register or think up a plan, before he was flung into the basement with incredible speed, and as he heard a large solid iron lock, slide dustily into the lock, it grating after the year's disuse, fell into place with a resounding chunk.

Scrambling backwards until he hit a wall, Tom did what was natural, and observed his surroundings.

The basement was dusty and a thick layer quilted the floor like a Persian carpet, the windows, blackened by dead crinkled moss, were opaque, no one could see in or out, and it was too small for anyone, or anything; Tom would know, for his previous punishments and the punishments the children served before him down here, he attempted to escape… he got an extra lashing for that.

There were three types of punishment which were served in the basement before "oddly" the children stopped acting up whenever there was a hint of a rumour that father Lucas was here; which was rather frequent because of Tom, and Tom knew that this was one of the reasons the children hated him so. Only one reason though, there were thousands of others they could voice if given the opportunity.

The first Punishment was that the children were sent to bed without dinner and had to work with the kitchen staff whilst being mocked by their peers.

The second punishment was for if bad behaviour continued, it was The Cupboard, a dark damp place where no light entered at all and the walls felt as though they were moving, after an hour in this room, a child would feel their sanity melting away. Tom was often locked in here, there was no time limit, and they only let him out once someone remembered… or forced themselves to…

The final was the lashings, using a belt, it was the worst and it often caused heavy scarring, not that this put off Mrs. Cole from raising her clenched fist at any given moment. She seemed to have a vendetta against him, for some strange absurd reason… either that or she generally _hated _him.

Tom would put money on the latter.

(**I have no idea where to put the warning so here! WARNING! Some people may be offended by some of the pieces below… so sorry for that, it is a bit strong… :/ )**

Glaring back at the approaching figure, which had a smirk settled upon his face. Tom hissed dangerously some curse words in parseltongue, in a vain attempt to scare the man. The result was a slight falter in the man's steps, before he stopped about five feet away. Tom felt satisfied with the result, but that ebbed away quickly at the man's words.

"You know Tom. The matron seems to believe - foolishly I might add - and that you are possessed with some sort of demon" He said absentmindedly, eyes roving over the pyjama clad form of the young boy, head tilted like some sick and twisted representation of a curious cat. "I must disagree, if you were a demon, why didn't you struggle, all those _other_ times" The vile man purred, taking a step closer. Tom shivered in fear, he couldn't move an inch, his body was unresponsive, and he was too frightened to do anything other than listen to the filthy man in front of him. If there was ever a moment where Tom wanted there to be some sort of ability to kill someone dead, it was now.

"If, you were a demon, why didn't you slay me, when I rested, hovering over you all those times, under the covers, in The Cupboard, and that time in the caretaker's store room, surely you _remember_ all those times, Tom. The way you struggled at first and then as soon as I touched that silkily smooth skin of yours and see you melt-" He groaned taking a few step closer to the quivering boy.

"SHUT UP! No matter what you do! No matter what you say! No matter how you _torture me_! You shall never ever get my love or body, you sick disgusting _pervert!_" Tom shouted, throwing his body forwards in anger.

Never had he once "melted" by the molestations of the man, it was all an act of the man's sick mind, he never stopped struggling during these _sick_ sessions… but the incident with the knife had been different, he wouldn't dare move, in case the man had enough and slit his throat, as the man said "_Don't squirm so much, little one. I may _Slip_ you know, and what a mess you would make; Mm, what a delicious _mess."

Tom was now on his knees, after throwing his body forwards, causing the man to take a half step back, before he resolved himself swiftly.

Raising an eyebrow, and with a cocky grin, the sick man said one word.

"Oh?"

Tom started and looked up shocked at the challenge, if Nagini were here, she would have bitten him, hard; in the leg; repeatedly. Tom lent back so he was on his shins, hands on the floor, so he could easily scramble away, should anything happen.

"If that's so Tom, why didn't you struggle, when I cast my sign of _ownership_ into you, hmm?"

A strangled breathe escaped Tom and the father's greedy grin appeared as he took a step forward, Tom looking down at the floor, in shame as memories flew by.

"What? Do you need a reminder?" The man said mockingly.

"No." Tom said quietly, not in defeat but in shame, and anger and bitter burning rage.

"Are you sure, Tom?" He said, ignoring the second negative answer he received from the boy.

"Very well, let's carve it in the dust shall we?" The father said, kneeling on one leg as he reached out, a grotesque finger, covered in small indents of nervous finger biting as nails became too short, the resorted, biting skin off the finger was revealed. It dragged around in the dust, a straight upwards direction, before it fell again diagonally and rose again, before falling once more.

"M" He droned, tugging the sound of the letter out, far longer than it should. Tom felt agonising time pass by as the father took his time to doodle out the next letter.

"I" He said joyfully, humming the rhythm to "I spy with my little eye" which made Tom shiver and his eyes to grow wide at the man mocking him by singing a childish tune. He hardly noticed the man was only three feet away, not very near yet not very far away.

"N" The man practically purred like a cat, and Tom had a memory of a particularly deep slice in his skin at this letter and a scream of muffled pain. Apparently he remembered it too as he drew with a particularly harsh stroke of the man's greying finger across the matted floor.

"And finally, E" He said a smirk on his face as he shuffled forwards, so now, Tom could no longer escape, the man could easily lung and grab him from any direction now. He was trapped. Tom's eyes widened and he yet out a hoarse, terrified yell at this realization, before it was covered by a dusty hand, the other gripping at his greying pyjamas holding him still. His eyes wide and fearful and a tear rolled down his cheek at this moment.

"Now, _Tom._ What does that spell?" Tom refused to answer, and even if he could, his body wouldn't let him. "Hmm, come now, Tom you're a smart boy, what does it spell?"

Tom let out a choked sob as the hand on his pyjamas began to wander to slip under his top and stroke his stomach like a lover would do, Tom winced at every time he did so and tears rolled down his cheeks quickly and furiously stopping to be caught by the man's other hand which was pressed with force over his mouth. Tom was held to the wall by the hand over his mouth, muffling all sounds apart from the noises Tom would make. The Father seemed to know this, and smirked down at the boy. The smirk was lost in a flash as the man's short fuse temper caused him to become serious and harsh.

"Tom," The man said firmly, "What does it _spell?_"

Tom looked up with helpless eyes, filling with tears, as he choked out a sob. Father Lucas' face grew angry and a snarl escaped him. The Father raised his hand which was previously covering the boy's mouth and slapped him. Tom's head flew to the side as he was slapped cleanly and clearly across the face, he remained in shock, for his emotions were unrelenting and he couldn't understand. The two large hands relocated on Tom's shirt as he was pulled up and pushed against the wall, feet way off the ground. Hidden by the hurricane of emotions that were swirling inside him, Tom could have sworn he heard an animalistic snarl as he was slapped… but that couldn't be right… could it?

"Now, Tom. Tell me, WHAT DOES IT SPELL?" The Father shouted angry, like the face of a snarling wolf, Tom felt uncontrollable fear as the man pressed himself up against the boy, looking down; the man looked as though he wanted to kill the boy, but Tom didn't want to say it, he was _not_ property, and as a result he would _never_ respond and be used; he'd rather _die_.

"**MINE" **a loud echoing, haunting voice of a thousand screams rippled through the air, answered.

**(OK I think it's safe to look :3 END OF WARNING, only a bit of confrontation stuff left :D )**

Tom froze, and stared at the Father who looked as confused as he did. Tom didn't say anything, neither did the Father, the voice sounded like what Tom had to describe as Lucifer, the devil or fallen angel, beautiful and dangerous rolled into a single mix. The father turned and carefully observed the area, his eyes picked out a shape in the darkest corner of the room.

"Who are you, child?" he asked in his fatherly "priest voice". The figure didn't reply; it looked like a child, as it had the shape of a young boy, but Tom knew deep down he knew, that that figure was deadly. In fact, it was the same feeling he had when he ruined the dining hall, he knew it was him, he practised it, in secret, trying to understand what he could do; so far, he could only manage to lift books to him and make lights to read with. "Come now, child, surely you must understand that this boy is a _demon_ what I'm doing to him will fix everything, trust me" Tom looked back at the figure what was in the middle of a silent tantrum pose. "Come out now, child, you don't belong here" The father said, standing.

"**But, he does?**" the small figure asked, in a childlike voice that Tom had sworn he'd heard somewhere before, pointing at Tom.

"Yes, dear child, yes, he is dangerous and needs to be taught a lesson." The father was standing, looking encouraging at the figure. "Now, come out of the darkness and let me have a look at you."

The figure, paused before it slowly revealed itself. To Tom it looked like a walking mass of dark energy, a dangerous, walking mass of dark energy.

The creature laughed, a horrid and twisted sound of screeching metal "**You are such a fool, I know what you've been doing, back then, even now, I've followed you, and now you attempt another, you ignored the signs, idiot, if you ignore the signs, you're bound to end up somewhere unwanted… shall we try hell? So, right here, right now… **_**I'll kill you**_**." ** The creature ended this in a whisper.

The black figure lunged at the two, the room in a few seconds before it impacted with the father, was plunged into darkness, only the soft flicker of a lantern light, Tom hadn't realised was there, lit up the room. The woodwork began to moan in pain, in a twisted harmony and symphony with the stormy winds. An inhuman screech was heard only by those in the basement.

Tom, being Tom, knew that if the matron's found him with a dead corpse in the morning, not only would he be blamed, but he would be labelled a demon, mentally deranged, and psychotic enough for murder that he would probably be given the death penalty, if not locked in a wretched asylum for the rest of his life. Tom had to take action if he didn't, he could die. So, he did the only thing he could think of, ignoring the advice from Honani's creepy adopted sister, ignoring the strange warnings from the family, Tom pushed himself off the wall, and raced over to the dark creature, with each footstep, time slowed and adrenalin kicked in to Tom's system. He boldly grasped the creatures raised arm, to which the creature snarled and turn to him.

"STOP THIS!" Tom shouted. It didn't prevent the creature throwing Tom off him until he hit the wall and slumped, blood from the back of his head, dribbling slowly down. Through Tom's blurry, disorientated vision, he could see the creature standing above him. It dived down, and Tom could see a layer of demonic teeth in its mouth as it rushed him. Tom knew, as he closed his eyes, that his death was imminent with no possible chance of survival.

* * *

><p>How was that then people?<p>

Sorry again for being late, and such, but you guys have been awesome, it would be even more awesome if people reviewed, do they like the story, do they have ideas, do they want to have sneaky info I could message them with ;3 Do they want to help give me ideas like _**Some1luvsChokolate**_ who is epic and deserves a cookie :3

Let me connect with me readers, you know the like, so yeah guys see ya again! 3

Ciao~

Lozzien Lavender


End file.
